Star Screening
by Kistelle
Summary: An unexpected visit, a weary fight, a teleport goes wrong and only one way home. What else could happen to our favourite heroines? Quite a bit actually. Lots of pairings. PLEASE R&R! FINISHED! Rated M for safety in later chapters. WARNING Seiya bashing
1. Prologue

An unexpected visit, a weary fight, a teleport goes wrong and only one way home. What else could happen to our favourite heroines? Quite a bit actually. Some pairings. Please read and review.

* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It had been a couple of months since the Sailor Stars had left and the two soul mates Serena and Darien sat together in the park (A/N Is there really anywhere else they ever go?) with Serena eating an ice cream cone and wearing an expression of utter glee (A/N and who wouldn't with a guy like that with an arm round your waist and yummy ice-cream? ). At the moment they sat in silence, simply happy to be in each other's company, but Darien broke the comfortable quiet by pointing to a spot in the distance toward the trees.

"Hey! What's that?"

"What's what Sweetums?" Serena replied not looking up from her ice cream, as it would require more than a simple distraction to disturb her eating.

"That." Darien insisted, thrusting his arm out a little more.

Realising that she wasn't going to get peace otherwise, she looked to where her beloved was pointing. "Are those pinks clouds?" she asked looking at the pink fluffy formation just above the tops of the trees.

"Think so..." wondered Darien squinting his eyes trying to get a better look, but whatever it was quickly disappeared and he lowered his arm. "Hmmm." something still nibbled at the back of his mind.

Deciding that it wasn't as important as food Serena turned back to her ice cream, only to stare dumbly at her empty hand. She pictured how it should have looked with the cone still in place then switched back and fourth between that image and what was now reality, and then gasped when she noticed her ice cream was missing (A/N Pretty slow I know but this is Serena we're talking about). She looked left to Darien, but he was still somewhere far away. Frowning in confusion she turned right. "Eeek!!"

There stood a girl with bubblegum hair in two pointed buns on top of her head and crimson eyes, wiping her mouth – thus solving the mystery of the missing ice cream. Shrieking, Serena jumped up and pulled Rini into a crushing hug. Once she had been freed she looked to Darien with a smile going form ear to ear.

"It's my little girl!" Darien burst out rushing at Rini.

"Daddy!" was her replying yell, earning the threesome strange looks from passers-by, as she jumped up into Darien's arms and hugged him tightly.

"No fair!" Serena pouts under her breath " Playing favourites."

Hearing this Rini swivelled her head round to look at Serena. " I missed you loads too ya know!" she said with the passionate voice she and her mother shared, making the blonde brighten up instantly.

"So why are you here this time?" Darien cut in while setting the girl down onto her feet again.

Rini fidgeted about for a couple of quick seconds, plastered on a giant, false grin, and answered with a voice full of fake enthusiasm. "Well, I _really _missed everyone so I thought I would come and visit."

Darien and Serena looked at each other and Serena exclaimed "That is sooo sweet!" and started the two of them off into a pile of smoochy baby talk.

The red-eyed liar scrunched up her face at their antics, but then relaxed letting out the breath she had been holding in a puff of air towards her fringe. "That, and Mum's scary when she's pregnant." She muttered under her breath.

"Huh? You say something?" asked Serena.

She quickly stood to attention and said "Nothing" while diverting her eyes. They would have easily given her away.

* * *

The gang had gathered at the temple, the gang being Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina and the cat double act, ready to have a meeting but waiting for their last members. It's not hard to guess who, if you even have to guess. 

Lita, who was lying on her back on the floor, legs bent up and one over the other, and with her hands behind her head, was getting bored because they had been there an hour already so she decided to ask the obvious question. "So Luna, why did you call the meeting?"

"Yeah" Mina put in, wondering just why on earth no one else – not even Ami – had had the sense to ask sooner. "As far as I know there hasn't been any attacks since Galaxia."

"Your guess is as good as mine." was Luna's reply.

"What ever do you mean Luna?" requested Ami in the polite voice only she could have, looking up from her book and shifting slightly in her chair by the window. "You called the meeting didn't you?"

"Actually Serena called it." Luna said in a surprised tone, but Ami could hear the distinct sound of pride laced through it. "You know, I think she's really starting to take her leadership duties more seriously." If cats could smile, this one would be grinning.

"What!? Serena!?" was the unanimous outburst.

"As if!" Rei scoffed at Luna's comment. "If this is to simply brag about her and Darien, I swear I will sprint to her house form here and burn all her manga!"

The others backed away from the senshi of fire upon hearing just how serious she sounded. However, their fear was soon forgotten when they heard the chirpy "Hey guys!" from the doorway.

"Hi Serena!" Mina said jumping up to greet her near twin.

"Serena!" Rei fumed. "You Idiot! You call a, probably pointless, meeting yourself and then show up an _hour_ late!" By the time she finished Rei was almost nose-to-nose with the meatball-headed blonde.

Ever the negotiator, Ami tried to keep the peace. "Please Rei, calm down."

"Come on. What's this all about?" Lita was keen to show that had faith in the hope that Serena had matured.

Serena started to explain "Well Darien and I -", but that was as far as she got before Rei exploded.

"I just knew it! It is always about you two! That's it I've had it! Say bye to your manga!" She leaped up to carry out her threat, but was luckily tackled mid take off by Lita and Mina, with the latter clamping a hand firmly over Rei's mouth, effectively cutting off some choice language.

"Please continue Serena" Luna requested pulling her charge out of shocked trance.

"Huh?" She gave herself a shake. "Oh. Yeah. Darien and I have brought someone to see you all." Looking up at Darien, who was standing beside her in the doorway, a knowing smile passed between them.

Everyone pressed forward trying to see past the couple and their faces slowly lit up in delight as the two in the doorway stepped to either side, revealing Rini to the group.

"RINI!" they all screamed and dive-bombed seven-year-old into a group hug, squealing and laughing the whole time.

"Guys...missed ya...but...can't...breathe..." she choked out as her face started to turn a choice shade of purple.

They quickly let go and sat down to catch up on what's been happening in the future, but Serena was disappointed when Rini didn't talk about her future self very much at all.

* * *

They were exhausted. 

They had been fighting the nega creep that had appeared in the new off shore spa for the best part of 3 hours and it was already 4 o'clock in the morning. The monster seemed to be weakening, but it was very draining work on the senshi. It didn't help that the aforementioned monster favoured using fire to the point where the senshi felt like they were being toasted alive.

It was only the four inner senshi and the two moons doing battle, but there was no chance of back-up for the same reason there was no chance of escape: the bridge to the mainland had given out almost as soon as the fight had started. And the senshi could only hope that it would finish soon because the newly finished building now stood in ruins and was being eaten by the flames.

Desperate for victory and not having the fancier plans bare fruit, the girls went for the very basics of distracting the opponent's attention while Mercury fiddled with her computer and visor.

"Ahh!" Jupiter screamed as she dive-rolled to avoid the acid water their foe was spraying from a shower head. Her flesh was unharmed, but the same couldn't be said for the green skirt and pink bow as parts of them had simply crumbled away. Mars and Venus had both jumped to avoid the same attack and landed safely side by side. However, they were unable to move from there when they realised they had landed right in the middle of a pile of cement moose that had been dodged earlier.

With them firmly routed to the spot the fiend set about with its next attack. "Get a load o' this girlies." It then proceeded to turn its right arm forearm up to reveal what looked like an aerosol can strapped to it with the nozzle in the palm of its hand. "Hehe." It made a 'thumbs up' signal with the left hand then made a jerking movement, making the thumb flip back like a lighter and producing a flame. "Hairspray Flamethrower!" it yelled, pressing the cans nozzle down Spiderman style.

The eyes of the two immobile senshi widened in fear and they raised their arms in defence while the nega-pyro moved its left hand closer to the right one.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The hairspray can exploded, causing some serious damage at long last. "It's old, but it can still pack a punch." Jupiter commented with pride.

The now seriously pissed off monster, fired combs in the direction of the two loudest senshi, who both shrieked when it became obvious that the teeth of the combs had been sharpened to fine points. When they dodged them with all the grace of a couple of one legged ducks the freak laughed and fired many more deciding that watching them really cheered her up. However, Sailor Moon was ready to burst into tears because she only had the power to heal people and this thing had not originally been human, so she had no attacks that could help her friends. She felt useless and the same went for Mini Moon.

"That's it!" Mercury suddenly burst out. "Quick everyone, we have to aim for 4 different parts of her body at the same time!"

"What parts!?" Sailor Moon demanded ready to take charge and have this fight finished.

Mercury obeyed her leader and princess. "Left shoulder, right elbow, left knee and right foot!"

With the anger of missing her precious beauty sleep Sailor Moon barked out her orders. "Jupiter. Left shoulder!"

"Got it!"

"Venus. Right foot!"

"No problem!"

"Mars. Right elbow!"

"I'm on it!"

"Mercury. Left knee!"

"Yes ma'am!"

She watched her senshi take aim. "Now!"

When all attacks connected with their targets at the exact same moment there was a blinding light and the classic scream of a nega-creep in pain rung out. Once the light faded it was easy to see they had finally won, but that victory didn't solve the problem of how they were going to get off the island. They were inside the ruined spa with the ceiling too low for them to jump over the fire and swim to shore, and the flames were so hot that Mercury's attacks simply evaporated. There was only one option left open to them. Sailor Teleport.

They scrambled into position with Mini Moon in the middle of the circle as the building began to groan and creak all around them.

"It's going to collapse" Venus warned while pieces of wood started to fall.

The group start to glow their planetary colours and disappear a mere breath before the whole building fell in around where they had just stood.

* * *

They landed safely on firm ground, in what looked like a park, but they instantly noticed something was wrong. They had all de-transformed and were now in their sleepwear. 

Ami was wearing a light blue, cotton nightdress of a very respectable length with lace trimming, and a modest neckline. Lita sported a silk spaghetti top and matching hot pants in a lime green. Mina also had a spaghetti top, but it was cotton and she wore it with long bottoms, both in a surprisingly tasteful orange. Of course the ever-flirtatious Rei had on a rather short, deep red, silky nightdress with thin straps and a low neckline. They all appraised each other's choices until they turned towards Serena and Rini...and laughed.

The two were nearly identical. Both were wearing cotton pyjama sets with bunnies sleeping on clouds printed on them, but Serena's were yellow and Rini's were pink. Serena was about to defend them, but Rini cut her off.

"Wait a minute." she said looking to the starry sky. It was still night for some strange reason.

"Mm?" asked Serena, her curiosity awakened.

"Look!" her miniature shrieked, pointing to the sky. "There's two moons!"

"What!?"

Rei looked at the oddity terrified, opened her mouth, and then yelled so loud that her lungs burned. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, finally the first chapter of Star Screening from KellyLou. Please read and leave reviews. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer : We don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The group was silent for a few moments before Ami voiced her opinion.

"Well I think it is plainly obvious that we are no longer on Earth."

"Why'd ya say that?" enquired Mina.

"Eh.....two moons?" Lita replied pointing upwards as if that was enough of an explanation.

Mina followed her finger "Ohhhh......"

Serena, trying to look smarter than they believed her to be, crossed her arms and raised her chin saying, "Even I'm not that stupid." However, this moment of gloating was short-lived.

"Your test marks tell another story." Rei quickly put in.

"What!?" Serena exclaimed, trying to defend her intelligence.

Lita, already tired from the battle and transportation, rapidly grew bored of the argument. "Come on you guys this is no time to argue! We need to find out where we are."

Ami quickly agreed, not wanting to give the two girls any time restart the disagreement. "Well it appears that we are in some sort of park as there is a path with street lamps over there." She said pointing at one that was not too far off from them, just beyond the trees.

Mina jumped up and down slightly and said happily "That's great! There has to be someone around here somewhere!" while clapping her hands together.

"Let's head over there and see if we see anyone." Lita suggested. The other girls all nodded their heads in agreement and started in the direction of the lamp and path. However, just before clearing the trees and reaching it Lita stuck out her arm to halt the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Rini.

"Someone's coming."

"That's what we want isn't it?" Rei was thoroughly annoyed at how much sleep she was missing out on.

Lita turned to the fire wielding girl and smirked. "And what do ya suppose they'll think when they see us all in our pj's?"

The ever slow Serena perked up from trying to hear what Lita was hearing. "But we're all decent enough."

A small cough came from the blue-haired genius as she stuck her thumb out towards Rei. "All apart from the hooker in red." Rei hastily tried to cover herself with her arms while her face turned the same color as her 'garment'.

"Eh guys?" Mina asked nervously. "Shouldn't we hide?" This effectively brought everyone back to situation at hand and they realized they all could hear the footsteps and found themselves hiding spots.

Serena grabbed Rini and jumped into the branches of the closest tree, along with Mina and Lita. Ami and Rei just dove into the bushes, as both were wearing nightdresses and Ami wanted to protect her dignity and Rei whatever was left of hers at the moment. It was all not a minute too soon as the footsteps were clearly getting closer.

Rather un-phased, Rini remembered something just hadn't made sense to her and decided to ask her would-be mother. "Hey Serena?"

"Huh?"

"What's a hooker?"

The blonde sweat dropped slightly and whispered so as to not be overheard by the approaching stranger, "When you're older."

Not satisfied with that reply she was about to put up a fight when the stranger came into view below them. The closest lamp was a little ways off so they couldn't see him well, but well enough to make out that it was a young man. A very depressed young man if his slumped shoulders were anything to go by. He stood there for a few moments then sighed heavily. All the while Serena was trying to keep her silent perch in the tree. He sighed again and Serena could not help but feel sorry for him and, of course in that one lapse in concentration she lost her balance and fell from the tree, to land right on top of the young man.

Lying there on the ground, under the blonde kneeling on his back, the young man groaned in pain.

"Well done Meatball Head" Rei muttered to herself. Ami elbowed her to remind the priestess to keep quiet.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Serena hurriedly apologised while scrambling off the back of her klutz attack victim and standing up.

"That's okay." he replies as he picks himself up from his position on the ground standing in front of Serena. His back was to the other girls so they couldn't see his face, Serena however did and was promptly shocked. She started screaming and wildly pointing at the man, making the other girls groan at the noise she was making and the attention it could bring.

Lita jumped down from the tree and placed her hand over Serena's mouth in an attempt to stop the noise. She then turned to apologise to the man, but on seeing his face she too became shocked.

"OH! MY! GOD!" the brunette exclaimed, a la Janet from Friends style only not so nasally.

The other girls came out from their hiding places to stand by Serena and Lita. Once Ami, Rei and Mina saw the young man's face they yelled out in unison "Seiya!"

Rini looked between the teens with a confused expression on her face then tilted her head to the side and said "Huh?"

"Well," Ami started as she overcame the shock quicker than the others, "I guess that explains where we are then."

The others were still too shocked to give any comment.

_What the hell?_ Seiya shouted in his head, the shock kept his mouth frozen in place.

~*~Meanwhile at the house of the Outer's~*~

"Where are they!? Haven't you found them yet!?" Darien yelled in frustration while he paced back and forth along the Outer's hallway.

"Calm down. Setsuna is looking for them right now." Michelle serenely stated.

Darien stopped his pacing and yelled "How can she be looking if she's still in that room!?" He barged past Michelle and threw open the living room door to demand why Setsuna wasn't doing anything. What he found was Setsuna standing in the room watching what appeared to be a large, circular, flat screen TV, only it was a projection coming out of her staff. "What the…" he trailed off looking at the screen.

"Oh. Hey Darien. I found them." she casually stated while not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked giving the scout of time a scathing look.

Not bothering to look at her future King she distractedly replied "Mmm…. Sorry. It's just rather amusing."

"Huh?" he questioned, unknowingly imitating what Rini did earlier.

Setsuna pointed to the screen and asked "Do you agree that Rei looks like a hooker?"

Darien followed her finger to the screen to see the red cloth the priestess was wearing. "In that get up yes." he replied. "Though if Serena were to wear something like that…" he muttered to himself and then proceeded off to his own little fantasy land of blondes and chocolate body paint.

Setsuna glanced over to him "Your drooling" she informed.

Darien quickly came back to reality and wiped his mouth and in an attempt to regain composure he asked "So where are they?"

"They are at the home planet of the Sailor Stars. They've actually just arrived at the Star's residence"

"That could be a problem." Haruka said as she walked into the room. At Darien's questioning look she added "We were listening in at the door."

"However, this may be interesting" Michelle said as they all turned to look at the screen.

Haruka turned to sit on the loveseat in order to be comfortable while watching the screen and Michelle sat down by her. The other two noticed the sitting couple and in a shared glance they sit on the other couch. Hotaru entered the room with a large bowl of popcorn, saw what the others were watching and claimed the middle seat of the couch between Setsuna and Darien. "What did I miss?" she enquired.

"Inners and Princess on Stars home planet" Setsuna answered distractedly.

"Cool" Hotaru remarked and continued eating the popcorn on her lap, while Setsuna and Darien stole a handful each.

~*~At the Star's Residence~*~

"Well girls, there are plenty of rooms. Take your pick" Taiki said from his position on the living room couch.

"Thank you very much. You're very kind as to give us a place to stay." Ami bowed respectively to their host.

Seiya puffed out his chest to seem manlier and said cockily to Serena in front of the girls, "Don't worry Serena, you can stay with me."

The blonde gave a nervous giggle and said, "Sorry. Darien is the only one for me." This caused Rini to look proudly up at her future mother.

"Why?" Seiya asked, "He obviously doesn't care enough to be here."

~*~At the Outer's Residence~*~

"WHAT!" Darien angrily yelled and just as he was about to demand that Setsuna take him to the planet to beat the crap out of the man hitting on his woman, he was stopped by a pink blur on the screen. A blur that turned out to be his future daughter beating said crap out of Saiya.

Setsuna, who was about to raise her staff to collect the stranded scouts, stopped in her tracks and leaned the staff against the side table so that she wouldn't have to hold on to it while she watched the commotion on screen.

"That's my girl!" Darien proudly exclaimed.

"Way to go Rini!" Haruka cheered.

A multitude of other cheers were given out by all the seated viewers while Rini punched, kicked, elbowed, kneed and dislocated limbs.

~*~At the Stars Residence~*~

While performing the last few dislocations to Seiya's fingers, Rini yelled at Seiya "Don't go insulting my Daddy!" before she added a few kicks for good measure.

Taiki and Yaten, who, like the other girls, were watching in stunned horror, blurted out "Daddy?" in perfect unison.

Rini gave the now unconscious Seiya one last kick to the abdomen and turned to Serena, "Mummy are you gonna let them say that about Daddy?!"

The two conscious Sailor Stars looked to one another in their shocked state. Yaten then asked Taiki "How is that possible?" in a small fear filled voice.

"I don't know." He replied in a similar tune.

"But I thought you knew everything."

"So did I"

"So, how about those rooms?" Mina cheerfully asked rather loudly as she linked arms with the two boys and led them away from the third, twitching on the ground.

"Come on Rini," Serena held out her hand to her future daughter, "you can share a room with me."

"Sure" Rini replied and took Serena's hand. _I will also keep that jerk from flirting with you and insulting Daddy._ Rini thought to herself.

As the others walked off they left Seiya as a mass of bruised flesh with no joint in its natural position.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 for y'all. Sorry if you like Care Bears. KellyLou and I were scared of them as kids. They brainwash you. Anyway, Read, Enjoy & Review!!!!!! Please!!

Disclaimer : We don't own anything!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~*~In Serena and Rini's Room~*~

"Rini did you have to dislocate _every_ joint?" the blonde tiredly asked the pink haired child sitting in the bed.

The child in question folded her arms huffily and answered "Yes I did! It severed him right for talking about daddy like that!" If she were standing she would have stomped her foot but as she was sitting in bed she just lay down and covered her head with the blue quilt.

Serena dropped her head and sighed at the behaviour of her future child. She pulled back the covers on the bed and lay on her side with her left hand propping her head up facing Rini. In response the pink-haired, time-traveler turned her back to her mother-to-be to face the window.

"Rini," Serena started sweetly, "you're gonna have to be nice -"

"Why should I!?" Rini cut in angrily.

"Rini." Serena said in the stern, don't mess with me, voice that all mothers seem to have (even though she wasn't technically one yet) "We are on another planet. We don't know anyone else here. They are looking after us right now so that makes us their guests. As a guest you are meant to behave and be polite. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence was the answer she got.

"Rini" she threateningly said.

"I'll be nice if they do." Rini mumbled unhappily. She didn't like the idea of being nice to the moron who badly needed a haircut, but she knew not to push Serena any further on the subject. She had vague memories of her father pushing an argument too far and then coming down to breakfast the next morning with a look of defeat on his face and purple hair.

"Well, I'll take what I can get" Serena sighed and flopped onto her back. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Serena said as she sat up.

The wooden door opened and Lita's head popped through the gap. "Hey, can I join the party?" Lita jokingly asked.

"Sure, c'mon in." Rini happily cried turning to face the tall brunette and sat up.

Lita closed the door behind her and sat on the foot of the bed facing the other two.

"Where's everyone else?" Serena asked.

"Well, Mina is making Taiki and Yaten give her a tour of the mansion, though she won't be getting much out of them seeing as they're both still in a heavy state of shock," Lita reported. She giggled when she remembered the bug-eyed look of the young men. "Nice goin, by the way" she winked to Rini.

"Thanks" Rini giggled at the compliment.

"Don't encourage her" Serena moaned. Rini's reply to this was to stick her tongue out at Serena.

"Anyway," Lita continued, "Ami is up to something on her computer, and I believe Rei's exact words were…" she looked up in thought, "…um 'if you wake me before the sun's up, you're dead', so she's sleeping. I'm also to tell you that there will be a scout meeting in Rei's room tomorrow morning."

"Does Rei know she's hosting?" Serena asked while acquiring a certain glint in her eye.

"She will when we wake her" Lita giggled when her friend's thoughts were heading in the same direction as her own. "Well g'night you two." She said and then left the room.

~*~At the Outer's Residence~*~

They were still watching the screen from their seats, only, after a while of watching the screen, they started to get tired. Haruka and Michelle were propped against each other yawning every so often, Hotaru kept sleepily nodding her head forward and jerking back awake, Darien was slouched down on the couch with his head resting on the back of it and Setsuna strangely showed no signs of tiredness at all.

Darien tiredly turned his head to the right to look at Setsuna. "Hey Sets?"

"Hmm?"

"Can't you just go and get them now?" the Prince of the Earth tiredly asked.

"Well it's really late. Don't you think it's best to let them rest? Besides, maybe they ended up there for a reason so why don't we watch and find out?" was her shifty response.

Hotaru leaned her head on Setsuna's shoulder. "Setsuna-mama, I'm tired" she whined.

"Uh huh" came the reply from the scout of time, her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Mina sure can talk" Haruka stated.

"Uh huh" the same reply came from Setsuna.

"Is that a piano made of crystal?" Michelle asked the room at large.

"Uh huh"

The other adults looked at each other and shared conspiring grins.

"Can we destroy all the Care Bears in the mall?" Haruka asked.

"Uh huh"

"Can I make people in the street pay me in chocolate?" Darien asked.

"Uh huh"

"Can we make the fountain in the park a jello pool?" Michelle added.

"Uh huh"

"Do ya think their faces will set in that bug eyed look?" Darien asked.

"Uh huh"

"They really do look so much better like that, don't you think so?" Michelle continued.

"Uh huh"

"I think they look so good now, I may just turn straight" Haruka joked.

"Uh huh… wait, what?" Setsuna confusedly looked to the blonde then to the others, noticing their amused faces she realized that they were playing with her. "Cute" she sarcastically stated.

"Hey, do you ladies mind if I stay over?" Darien asked.

"Not a problem, follow me." Michelle got up from the love seat, ignored the pout from the blonde and motioned Darien to follow her out the room to the guest room.

Haruka stood up from the seat and stretched and yawned. "C'mon firefly," she said to Hotaru as she picked the child up, "let's get you to bed."

"Night" Setsuna called, eyes already glued back to the screen.

~*~At the Star's Residence~*~

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Ow…" groaned the body lying on the floor. The mass of bruised flesh cracked open one eye and, after a minute, the blurry image of Taiki came into view. "What happened?" It asked in a pained groan.

"A pink-haired, seven-year-old, girl beat you up." Taiki tiredly stated, doing his best to keep a straight face.

"You sure it was a girl?"

"Very"

The eye closed and an embarrassed flush appeared on his cheeks, though it was hard to see due to the amount of bruising.

"Ya know, Yaten and I spent the last hour putting every joint of yours back into place? How can a little girl get the better of you?"

"Luck"

Taiki snorted.

"Hey, Taiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I hear her right when she said Daddy?"

"You did." Taiki quickly turned his head to the side to hide his smirk. Seiya had obviously missed the 'Mummy' comment, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

_So that guy Darien has a kid by some other woman, _Seiya thought, _I can't let Serena become the step mum to some snot-nosed brat. I'll have to make her see that I'm far better for her than that Darien and his kid, and then she can stay with me._ He would have beamed in pride at his noble logic, if his face was not so swollen.

"Seiya?" Taiki nudged him with his foot, "I'm off to bed now, night"

"Night" Seiya replied from the floor, where he stayed until morning.

~*~Next Morning at the Outer's Residence~*~

Haruka tiredly trundled down the stairs in her blue, long pajama bottoms and white tank top. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she made her way to the coffee machine in the kitchen, only to see that Darien was already standing at it and making two cups of coffee. He tiredly handed her a cup and took three large drinks from his own, finishing what coffee was left in the cup. He then turned and refilled it, drinking like a normal person this time around.

They both stumbled along to the living room, one intending to watch the news, the other wanting the Formula 1 results. When they entered the living room Haruka nearly did a spit take, Darien glared at her for almost wasting the nectar of life he nearly dropped when he walked into her.

Still sitting on the couch was Setsuna, in the same clothes from the previous night and eyes still glued to the screen.

"HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING THAT ALL NIGHT?" Haruka yelled at her.

Startled eyes landed on the blonde. "Um…no?"

"Setsuna" Haruka ground out through gritted teeth.

"I did sleep for a little while," Setsuna said, looking sheepish, "but it beeped."

"What beeped?" Darien asked.

"The staff."

"The staff beeped?"

"Yes. I set it so it would beep if anything happened on Kinmoku while I was asleep"

"Setsuna," Haruka angrily started, "that staff is for use in your duties as the Guardian of the Gate of Time, and you're using it as an alarm clock for your own personal Big Brother?"

"Can't you just use the record feature?" Darien asked.

"Who says I'm not"

Haruka glared at the both of them, sat down and sipped her coffee.

"So what did we miss?" Darien asked.

"Not much, I'll show you it later."

"Guys," Haruka said when she looked towards the screen, "are they gonna do what I think they're gonna do?"

"Looks like it." Darien said as a smile spread across his face.

~*~At the Star's Residence outside Rei's bedroom~*~

The girls were all crowded in the hallway outside Rei's room.

"So, you all know the plan?" everyone nodded. "We'll go on the count of three, right?" Mina whispered.

"Right" everyone else whispered back.

Mina opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, and crept around the bed to stand at the left side with Ami on her right. Lita, Serena and Rini crept to the right side of the bed. All of the girls leaned over to be in position at Rei's ears. Mina held up her hand, counting up to three on her fingers. On three they all yelled "YOUMA!"

Rei screamed awake and jumped/ran out the bed, only to become tangled in the sheets and tumble onto the floor, which caused all the others to burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell!" Rei screeched "You almost scared me to death!" She then grabbed the pillows from the bed and started hitting the giggling girls, while screaming a stream of profanities at them that would make a hardened sailor blush.

"Jeeze Pyro, quit it" Serena giggled out. Mina, Lita and Rini were still giggling too hard to be of any use to anyone for a while.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Rei fumed.

"Scout meeting" Ami innocently stated.

"Did it involve almost giving me a heart attack!?"

"Lighten up." Serena teased.

"Lighten up!? Why don't you try waking me up like NORMAL people!?"

"But we ain't normal" Lita giggled out from her position on the floor.

Rei just gave all of her so called 'friends' the evil glare of doom until they calmed down and sat on the bed like civilized people.

"Okay, Ami report" Mina cheerfully requested.

"Well I wasn't able to learn much from my scans as the computer seems to be in a power save mode so its functions are limited, but I was able to do a scan of the planet, which showed that there is no evil energy, so we are safe here."

"Small mercies" Rei grumbled, still unhappy with her 'friends'.

"Anyway," Ami continued, "I have talked to Taiki this morning and he is hunting out some clothes for us to borrow in order to see Princess Kakyuu, who I hope will be able to help us get home."

"Sounds good," Lita said, "but before all that, breakfast!"

"Mmm… food…" Serena and Rini dreamily said in unison as their stomachs rumbled.


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter for ya'll, and if you haven't already noticed this is a Seiya bashing fic, so no flames please from Seiya fans.

**Disclaimer** - We don't own anything!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

~*~In the Star's kitchen~*~

Lita was cooking up a storm. Sure, she had to chase out everyone from the kitchen in order to do so, but they would have only got in her way if they stayed. She had found the pantry to be very well stocked so she was happily making a large breakfast. Humming away at the cooker, spatula in hand, pancakes on the go, it was all a happy dream for Lita.

A pink-haired child popped her head through the doorway and took a covert look around the room. She noticed that Lita's back was towards them and then turned around to the other three girls that were there, as Ami opted to sit this one out, and gave them a nod of the head. The other girls nodded in reply and the four of them sneaked into the room, Mission Impossible theme playing though their heads.

Crawling on the floor, the girls made it to the round table in front of them. On the other side of the table was Lita at the cooker, still humming away, oblivious to the intruders in her domain. They peaked their heads over the table to check that the coast was still clear. Serena and Rini went for a pancake each, Rei went for the sausages and Mina went for the toast. Just as their hands almost reached their prizes, Lita turned around.

"WHAT are you doing?" she angrily yelled as she pointed the spatula towards the intruders.

They all looked up startled, like rabbits in the headlights of oncoming traffic.

"We… uh… You see…" Serena stuttered out.

"I told you to stay out the kitchen." Lita ground out, glaring at them.

The girls stood up from their crouching positions and backed away from the table. "We're sorry." they said in unison as they bowed their heads in shame.

"You'd better be" Lita said as she waggled the spatula threateningly at them.

At this action, Serena and Rini gave a yelp each. Serena hid behind Rei whereas Rini hid behind Mina. They both peered around their human shields with identical looks of terror on their faces. _It__'__s the spatula of doom_, ran through Rini's mind while her mother-to-be had a similar thought which consisted of, _oh no, we__'__re dead; the spatula will kill us all._

Rei sweat dropped at the antics of the blonde and pinkette while Mina gave a nervous giggle and herded the other girls out the room. "We'll be going now" she called out over her shoulder.

Lita sighed, shook her head and went back to her cooking.

The other girls headed back through to the living room were Ami was reading a book. As they came through the door Ami said "I told you so" as she turned a page in the book.

~*~Five Minutes Later~*~

Ami was still sitting on the couch and was at the last page of her book. Serena was on the arm chair with Rini sitting on her lap and playing with her blonde hair. Serena had her arms around Rini and was resting her chin on her head in-between the cone shaped buns. Mina was at the other end of the couch from Ami sprawled upside down with her arms on the floor and her legs swinging away over the back of the couch. Rei was sitting on the window seat watching the clouds pass by with a board expression on her face.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lita yelled through from the kitchen.

Serena was up like a shot and, still holding Rini in her arms, zoomed into the kitchen. Rini was uncomplaining through it all, as it got her to the food faster than her short legs would allow. Rei was out the living room door after Serena, then Mina, while Ami calmly finished her book and placed it back in the bookshelf before heading through into the kitchen.

The seats to either side of Serena were filled with Rini to the right and Rei to Serena's left so that Seiya could not sit beside her. Mina was on Rei's left with a spare seat between her and Lita, and on Lita's left there were three spare seats all the way round to Rini. Ami took a seat beside Lita on the left, leaving a space free to her left and to Rini's right. Ami then joined the other girls in the act of filling up her plate with food.

"Mmm… something smells good" Taiki said as he and Yaten came through the doorway. Yaten sat in-between Mina and Lita and Taiki sat beside Ami, leaving the last seat between himself and Rini free.

Seiya walked into the room rather stiffly, as he was still healing from the bruising which was evident by the black eyes he was sporting. "Hey Panda!" Rini loudly yelled while waving at him excitedly.

_What__'__s she so happy about?_ Seiya thought nervously. Then seeing the only chair left that he could take, he broke out in a cold sweat. As he went to sit down Rini sweetly smiled at him, too sweetly, causing him to check the chair before he sat on it, then to check his plate, knife and fork. Everyone else at the table did their best to stifle their laughter which only added to Seiya's panic.

_Hehe_, Rini thought,_ my being too nice to him is letting his imagination do all the work for me in freaking him out._

~*~After Breakfast~*~

"That was very delicious. Thank you for the wonderful meal Lita" Taiki said as he stood from the table and carried his plate to the sink.

"Well girls, if you go to the living room you will find the clothes Taiki found for you to borrow" Yaten said as he followed Taiki's actions.

The girls followed Seiya into the living room, but Lita hung back, "What about cleaning up?"

"Leave that to us" Yaten answered.

"It's the least we can do after you cooked" Taiki said.

"Oh, alright then" she conceded and went through to the living room to the other girls.

In the living room the girls were rummaging through the piles of clothes to find shorts and tops that would fit them. Serena had already found shorts for both herself and Rini, which the smaller of the two would have to roll the leg bottoms up so that she wouldn't trip. She was now looking for a t-shirt in Rini's size. Seiya held a piece of white clothing in his hand and was edging towards Serena. "Hey Serena, how about this?" Seiya said as he held up the tiniest white tank top that a teenager could ever wear.

"Oh that's perfect!" Serena happily declared.

_Yes,_ Seiya thought,_ Serena can wear this really short top and I can ogle her body._ He grinned.

"It's a brilliant size for Rini." _Phew, that was close,_ Serena thought.

_Good one mummy, _Rini thought as she hid her grin. "Here you can have this one!" Rini held up a blue button down shirt to Serena.

Seiya froze in his heartbreak at his thwarted plan, _but I wanted Serena to wear it. __Next time I__'__ll try harder._

By this time, the other girls had found the clothes that they wanted and were making their way to their guest rooms to get changed. "Well, we'll be going" Serena said as she took Rini's hand and followed the other girls out the room.

~*~One Hour Later, At the Palace~*~

"I'm truly sorry that I can't get you home, but you are very welcome here on my planet and to stay at the Kou Mansion." Princess Kakyuu said to the sailor scout team before her.

"You may not be able to help us get home, but you have helped us to find out what's wrong" Ami said.

"Yeah, sure, ten days of having to rebuild our powers before we can teleport home," Rei sarcastically said, "that's all very nice and well, but what are we going to wear for these ten days?"

"Rei" Serena scolded, to which Rei just rolled her eyes.

"But she does bring up a good point." Lita added.

"Not to worry, I will let you borrow some of my clothes for now so that you can go shopping for supplies" Kakyuu said.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but how are we gonna pay for the stuff we need?" Mina asked.

"I will be footing the bill." Kakyuu informed.

"That's very generous of you." Serena said.

"Princess Serenity, you saved not only me and my planet, but the entire universe. The least I can do is give you aid when you need it. And I would be honoured if we could have a ball here at the Palace for the saviors of us all while you are here."

The girls all looked at each other and grinned. "Yes, we would be delighted."

"Then it's settled. I will see to the preparations immediately." Kakyuu excitedly said.

~*~At the Mall~*~

The limonene pulled up to a gigantic white stone and crystal structure that glittered in the sun. The girls got out of the car and craned their necks to look at it. The building was four stories high and a mile long. "This is a mall?" Mina asked, awed at the building.

"It sure is." Seiya proudly said, "Six food courts, a few chemists, seven jewellers, six bag stores, four hat stores, ten dress boutiques, fifty clothes shops and one shoe shop."

"Only one shoe shop?" Ami asked.

"It's four stories high and covers the end quarter of the mall" Taiki informed.

"There is also a media section of the mall with music, movies and books but we're not going there today." Yaten said which made Ami pout.

"Wow" Serena breathed out.

"I've seen bigger in Crystal Tokyo" Rini stated.

"Really?" Lita asked in awe, as she turned to her with, wide as saucer, eyes to Rini.

"And we're not paying." Rei dreamily sighed.

All the girls turned to each other and shared maniac grins. They rushed into the mall to start hitting the clothes shops. They found plenty of day and night clothes, plus some they wanted to take home with them so bags were bought for the items they wanted to take back to Earth. They also all found gowns for the ball Kakyuu would be hosting and the scouts would be taking these gowns back to Earth too. At several points in the shopping trip Taiki and Yaten would go back to the limo to unload the bags of shopping. This also allowed for them to laugh at Seiya's disastrous attempts at flirting with Serena, which Rini always spoiled as she would refuse to leave her mother's side, for which Serena was grateful.

After lunch the girls were coming to the end of their shopping trip, as by this point they had reached the shoe shop. However, the word 'shop' didn't do the store any justice, as the place was massive. After a few hours at the shoe store the girls were ready to go back to the Kou Mansion.

As they were walking along, in the general direction of the garage, Mina saw something from the corner of her eye. It was a rather tall and muscular man with silver hair, whose back was turned to the group of guys and girls. Mina felt some sort of instantaneous pull to the man. The ribbon-wearing blonde rushed up to him and leapt onto his back, putting her arms around his shoulders and hands resting on his chest, essentially hugging him. The other girls and the guys all looked on with blank faces at the blonde as she hung in the air while attached to the man, then Mina came back to reality.

"Excuse me," the man said, "_what_ are you _doing_?"

"I honestly have _no idea_." Mina stressed out.

"Then do you mind getting off me?" he exasperated.

"Uh…Sure…No problem…Hehe."

She remained in her position, holding on to this unknown man with her feet dangling in the air.

"Well?" he said, growing extremely annoyed.

"For God's sake Mina, get off the guy will you!?" Rei yelled at her, as the blonde hanging onto the man's back was causing quite a spectacle and people were staring.

"Jeeze Rei no need to yell." Mina grumbled as she let go. Addressing her victim, "I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

"So Mina is your name?" the man said as he turned around.

On seeing his face the girls all froze in terror, for the man who Mina had jumped on, was none other than Kunzite.


	5. Chapter 4

Poor KellyLou has been working so hard to bring ya'll yet another chapter, and is waiting for me to beta another one. Is she good or what?? (I'd say 'what' just to annoy her, hehe) Anyway, prepare for more Seiya bashing and hilarity (if you don't put both of these things together, we're sorry so no flames please.)

**Disclaimer** - We don't own anything!!!! So sad.... *whimpers*

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

~*~At the Outer's Residence~*~

"Who knew Rei could swear like that?" Haruka asked, oddly impressed.

"Think yourself lucky it's not happened to you" Darien groaned.

"What's all the screaming and bad words about?" Hotaru yawned out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing you need worry about, _or_ repeat to _anyone_" Haruka said to the child. _If Michelle hears the firefly swearing then I'm going to drown in my sleep,_ Haruka thought. After her thought she heard Hotaru's stomach rumble, so Haruka stood up and collected her empty coffee cup and headed for the kitchen. She was stopped from going past the couch by Darien holding out his empty cup while not taking his eyes off the screen. "I take it you want another coffee?" she asked her prince.

"Yes please."

She took his empty cup and continued on her way to the kitchen to make a start of breakfast and to make more coffee. Once the coffee was made Darien had somehow magically snuck up on the blonde without her noticing it and took his coffee cup and slunk back off to the living room. _Jesus Christ! He almost gave me a heart attack! How the hell did he sneak up on me!_

Frozen in her shock for a few seconds, the blonde didn't realize she was alone in the room until Michelle poked her in the shoulder.

"Are you okay Haruka?"

"Fine, fine, I just…"

"'I just' what?"

"I just never realised how good Darien is at sneaking up on people."

"Ahhhh." With that, Michelle then started to get out the ingredients for making pancakes.

~*~After Breakfast~*~

Michelle was sitting on the love seat with her sketch book in hand, mainly doodling, and looked up at the screen when anything interesting happened, like the breakfast fiasco where Rini was freaking out Seiya, an event that Darien and Haruka avidly watched. Hotaru was lounging on pillows piled onto the floor and giggling every so often. Setsuna was still in the same clothes from yesterday and her eyes were glued to the screen. As far as Michelle knew Setsuna hadn't eaten anything beyond the handful of popcorn she stole from Hotaru last night and the scout of time had barely moved from the couch in all that time as well. Once breakfast was finished on the screen Michelle took action.

"Setsuna"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go eat something, and get washed, and change your clothes." Michelle softly said.

The ears of Darien and Haruka perked up at what Michelle was saying, but neither of them were stupid enough to get involved, as Michelle could be scary when she wanted to be.

"I'm fine" was the distracted reply from the green haired woman.

Darien and Haruka cringed.

"_Setsuna_"

This time Setsuna recognised the warning tone in Michelle's voice and gulped. _Oh shit,_ she thought, _please don't hurt me._

"Hehe…" Setsuna giggled nervously, "What did you want again?"

"Go shower, change clothes, eat" Michelle ground out, causing the other three occupants of the room to be still and as quiet as mice.

Setsuna was going to protest, as those activities would take her away from the screen, but one look at Michelle's face quelled the rebellion and Setsuna meekly got up from the couch and backed out the room, keeping her eyes on the screen for as long as she could. She then had the quickest shower in her life and brought breakfast into the living room with her, ten minutes after leaving the room in the first place.

~*~A Few Hours Later~*~

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru spoke from her sprawled position on the floor, "Are there really bigger malls in Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes there are."

"If only I could go on a shopping spree like that" Michelle dreamily sighed as she watched the girls on the screen picking out summer dresses.

Haruka shuddered at the mention of shopping, an activity she had little time and patience for.

"I'm just glad I'm not the poor sod carrying their bags." Darien muttered loud enough for Haruka to hear which caused the blonde to nod in agreement.

"And those grins they had freaked me out." Haruka muttered back to him, which then had Darien nod in agreement.

"Oh my GOD!" Setsuna yelled out. "That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen!"

On the screen Seiya held out a rather skimpy dress which was a muddy maroon and electric pink monstrosity. Hotaru screwed up her face in disgust as did the other adults.

"Haruka sweetie" Michelle said.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever buy me anything like that, be prepared to drown." Michelle said with forced sweetness.

"If I ever bought you anything like that I'd commit seppuku." Haruka answered.

"Who knew Seiya had such terrible fashion sense?" Setsuna said.

"Well he is a hermaphrodite." Haruka joked.

After Serena's adamant refusal of the dress, Seiya dejectedly walked off.

"My fashion sense is way better than his any day" Darien said.

"Excuse me? Green jacket?" Haruka incredulously announced.

"That jacket has severed me well" Darien defended.

"What, by being ugly?" Haruka retorted.

"You have to admit, that thing is ugly" Michelle stated.

"That's why I bought it" Darien said in his attempt to defend his jacket.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, it stopped me from getting unwanted attention from girls." he answered.

"So why the _hell_ do you still _have_ it?" Haruka asked.

"Cause I do."

On the screen, Serena was holding up a light pink dress and a smaller matching white one for Rini to see. Seiya just glared over at the little pink 'hells spawn'.

"Do you think he'll get the hint?" Darien asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from his green jacket.

"This is Seiya we're talking about." Haruka reminded him.

"Fair point."

They continued watching the screen as the girls were clothes shopping. When they were in the fitting rooms the girls would have a fashion parade which amused Hotaru greatly and gave Michelle inspiration while doing her sketches. Darien and Haruka were engrossed in Seiya's repeated failed attempts at picking out clothing for Serena, which included a bikini which was mostly just string.

At lunch time everyone took the opportunity to go to the toilet and get some food for eating while they watched the antics on screen. Once the girls got to the shoe shop however, Darien made his excuses and left the room in a hurry. Mainly because he hated shoe shopping with a passion and he remained in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating chocolate. An activity Haruka joined him in after half an hour.

"Are they still shoe shopping?"

"Afraid so." was the reply.

After another two hours of sitting in the kitchen, where by this point Darien and Haruka were playing Cribbage, Michelle called through to them to say that the girls were done with their shoe shopping. When they came back through into the living room they saw Mina run up and jump on a guys back.

"What the heck is Mina doing?" Haruka asked as sat down on the love seat next to Michelle.

Setsuna shushed her, and Haruka stuck out her tongue in response.

"I wonder who he is" Michelle said.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" Darien said to her.

On the screen Mina dropped from her position on the guy's back, and when the man turned around his identity was revealed to be none other than Kunzite.


	6. Chapter 5

She really has been working her socks off, literarly, I've stolen them - they're cosy. Hehe she wil never see them again. ("NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOoooooooooo" [true quote fae KellyLou] "meanie") Anyway here's chapter 5 for ya'll hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Pretty Please R&R!!! with a cherry on top and extra sprinkles!!!!!

**Disclaimer** - We don't own anything..... we're freelaoders.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kunzite!" Rei angrily yelled.

He looked back at her with a blank face, "Uh, do you know me?"

"Fire Soul!" Rei yelled out while having her hands in the attack position. A pitiful little flame flickered into existence then stuttered out in a small puff of smoke.

"Fire Soul!" she tried again and nothing happened. The other older scouts looked on nervously as they were all powerless if Kunzite went to attack. Rini looked on in confusion, not understanding why Rei was trying to attack Kunzite.

"Fire Soul!" again, nothing happened.

_What the hell is up with this crazy girl?_ Kunzite thought to himself.

"Fire Soul!" by this point a small crowd had gathered wondering what was going on. Taiki and Yaten did what they could to make people move along while Seiya stayed on alert just in case a fight broke out.

"Fire Soul!"

"Uh, excuse me miss," Kunzite said as politely as he could, "is something meant to be happening?"

"You're meant to be frying to a crisp!" Rei yelled at him. The other scouts were confused as Kunzite hadn't attacked nor did he start ranting about the Dark Kingdom.

"Fire Soul!"

"I hate to break it to you but I don't think you'll get anywhere with that."

"Shut up, who asked for your opinion?"

While this spectacle was going on a blonde man made his way up to the group.

"Hey Kunz what's going on…" he trailed off as he looked at Ami.

Green eyes met blue, their gazes locked and widened in shock. Rei's snarl of 'Zoisite' went unheard to the couple. There was a moment where it seemed like an electric shock passed between them where their hearts were ready to burst. Mina saw and felt the soul bond of people destined to be together flare into life. Then the moment passed.

"Hello darling." Ami said as she walked towards him.

"Hello yourself, sweetheart." Zoisite said in reply as he put his arm around Ami and kissed her.

Everyone was utterly confused at this point and stunted speechless.

"You still have the same name?" he asked as the kiss ended, keeping his arm around her.

"Yes, we all do." Ami informed her soul mate.

"Um, Ami, what's going on?" Taiki asked.

"I just received the memories of my past life." she informed the group.

"As have I. Ladies, Kunz," Zoisite said as he bowed to each in turn, "hermaphrodites."

"What the hell did you call us!?" Seiya hotly demanded.

"Well you do turn into girls." Zoisite deadpanned. "Though you're cute." he leered at Yaten, causing the gray haired boy to blush.

"Zoi, what the hell are you talking about?" Kunzite demanded.

"Well he is cute." Zoisite innocently replied.

"Not that." Kunzite sighed.

"All will be explained soon." Zoisite said mysteriously to his commanding officer.

"Though we will need to talk first." Ami reminded Zoisite.

"Right you are sweetheart. We can do that while we head to the palace to see Kakyuu." Zoisite said back to her.

"I know who you are!" Taiki exclaimed, "You're two of the four guys who turned up here a few months ago with no memories about your pasts apart from a few vague things. Because you helped in the rebuilding of the city the Princess is letting you stay at the palace while trying to find out where you came from."

"Don't tell me, the other two are called Nephrite and Jadeite." Rei groaned.

"How do _you_ know our names!?" Kunzite demanded.

"That's none of your business." Lita retorted.

"Now, now children, fighting will get us nowhere," Zoisite cut in before Kunzite could verbally attack the girls. "We need to go see Princess Kakyuu and Kunzite is our driver so if you'll excuse us." He started to walk off with Ami still tucked under his arm.

"Now just wait a min-"

"Rei leave them be." Mina cut her off before the scout of fire could go off in a rant.

"But Mina this is Zoisite and Kunzite we're talking about here!" Lita pleaded in Rei's defense.

Serena stayed silent, for she too had seen what Mina had seen back when Ami and Zoisite kissed. Their soul bond, as it had been in the Silver Millennium. "He would never hurt her, trust me on this" Mina said to Lita and Rei. Rei opened her mouth to argue but Mina just glared at her.

"Oh alright" Rei grumbled.

Further along in the mall Kunzite was trailing behind Ami and Zoisite, in an attempt to gleam information out of anything they said to one another.

"Sweetheart, why was Rei trying to kill Kunzite?"

"Beryl used clones of you guys again."

"Ah, that explains quite a lot."

~*~At the Outer's Residence~*~

Darien sat shell shocked on the couch.

"My Generals are alive." he muttered.

"Yes dear, we know." Michelle said as if she were talking to a four year old.

"My Generals are alive." Darien continued, oblivious to having been spoken to.

Haruka, who was sitting beside him, waved her hand in front of his face. She then clicked her fingers in front of his face a few times and when nothing happened she knocked on the side of his head, as though chapping on a door. Still no reaction came from the black haired man. "Lights are on but no-one's home." she said giving up.

"My Generals are alive."

Hotaru was sitting up cross-legged on her pillows on the floor, watching Darien instead of the screen. "He's been like this for the last hour now."

"Shhh, they're talking." Setsuna said as her eyes stayed on the screen in front of her.

Ami and Zoisite were currently in a meeting with Princess Kakyuu explaining about their past lives and what had happened since then. They were also working out on what to do now that the four strangers to her planet had a place to call home. On the screen it was worked out that the four males would go to the Kou Mansion with Ami and stay there until the scouts could teleport them all home.

"My Generals are alive."

"How long do you think he'll keep this up?" Haruka asked no one in particular.

"Don't know." Michelle said looking at her lover and her Prince on the couch. Sighing, she stood up and laid her sketch book and pencil on the coffee table, "I'm going to make some tea. Anyone want some?"

There were nods and 'yes please's from the other females in the room.

As she was in the hallway, heading to the kitchen, she heard "My Generals are alive."

~*~At The Star's Residence, In Rei's Room~*~

"**What!**" Rei yelled as Ami finished her explanation as to why the four men came back with her.

"Now Rei, calm down." Serena pleaded.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I, when they tried to kill us years ago!" Rei fumed pacing the room with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"The ones who tried to kill us were clones, these men aren't." Ami said in the Generals defense.

"How can you be sure?" Lita asked skeptical.

"Clones bleed green." the blue haired genius replied.

"Oh well _that_ makes everything okay then does it?" Rei asked as she stopped in her pacing and rounded on Ami.

"Jeeze Rei chill." Mina said as she manhandled Rei into the chair by the desk in the room. "Well, we know what she," Mina nods her head in Rei's direction, "thinks about all this how about the rest of you?"

"I don't know," Lita said, "it will be hard having to live with someone who tried to kill us in the past."

"As I said, those were clones." Ami reminded the brunette.

"Well I for one am going to give them a chance." Mina stated while nodding and placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Rei asked, rather snappily.

"Yeah, how can you be comfortable with this?" Lita asked, nicer than Rei.

"Because you guys, I'm the Scout of Love," Mina declared while doing a classic Sailor V pose, "and as the Scout of Love I was able to see and feel the soul bond between Ami and Zoisite and if those that tried to kill us weren't clones then I think they would've snapped out of their mind control."

"Darien didn't" Rei sniped.

"Darien went through a far worse procedure than anyone else in Beryl's brainwashing." Serena quietly said, eyes to the floor, "He was lucky to be alive afterwards, if he was at the power level of the Generals while it happened then he would have died with no way back. Not even the Silver Imperial Crystal would've been able to revive him." Looking up at the others the tears coming down her cheeks were visible. "Ami is right. The Generals that tried to kill us were clones, not the men that are staying with us."

All the girls had solemn faces at what their Princess had just told them. Rini moved from sitting on the floor to Serena's lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Please don't cry Mummy." the little girl pleaded as she buried her head in the crook of Serena's neck where it met her shoulder. Serena's reply was to wrap her arms around Rini and hide her face in Rini's hair and breathe deeply.

"I may not like it, but I will be civil towards them." Rei quietly said, Mina and Lita nodding in agreement.

~*~In the Star's Living Room~*~

Zoisite and the other generals were having a meeting of their own while rooms were being prepared for them.

"So let me get this straight." Jadeite said. "These girls know us, but can't remember us. Instead they only remember our clones that tried to kill them?"

"Yes." Zoisite answered.

"And what's not to say they won't try to kill us in our sleep?" Jadeite asked.

"Because their Princess won't let them." Zoisite smugly said.

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

"But how do they know us?" Nephrite asked.

"Well I _could_ tell you, but that would spoil my fun." Zoisite cheekily grinned.

"_Zoisite._" Kunzite sternly glared at the youngest, demanding an explanation by glare alone.

"Sorry Kunzite, but it was already agreed that you were to work on it on your own. My telling you would be cheating." Zoisite held his hands up in apology. "Though Jadeite, I'd be careful of Rei if I were you."

"Which one is Rei again?" Jadeite asked.

"The crazy one I told you about." Kunzite replied.

"She's not crazy," Zoisite defended, "just passionate."

"Passionate how?" Jadeite asked.

"Let us just say there is a reason your hair is short." Zoisite said as he stood and stretched.

"Eh?"

"And another thing." Zoisite said as he walked to the doorway. "Enjoy your eyebrows while you can." He waved his hand to the others behind him as he left.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Jadeite called out, "Zoisite? Zoisite! Get back here!" Jadeite ran after his fellow blonde, leaving the other two snickering in the living room.

~*~At the Outer's Residence~*~

Take-away pizza boxes lay open on the coffee table, pizza that three people were tucking into. One person, Setsuna, was nibbling on a slice every so often as the screen held the majority of her attention. The other occupant of the room however…

"My Generals are alive."

"He's been like this for hours now." Haruka moaned.

"He's still in shock, give him time." Michelle said after swallowing her mouthful of pizza.

"My Generals are alive."

"How much time does he need?" Michelle opened her mouth as if to say something so Haruka quickly said, "That was a rhetorical question." Michelle's mouth then snapped shut.

"My Generals are alive."

"Shhh."

On the screen Jadeite was running after Zoisite yelling at him to explain what he meant about the eyebrows and hair. Hotaru snorted into her juice as Zoisite vaulted over a low wall and Jadeite ran into it, landing on his face.

"Ouch" Haruka said in sympathy.

"My Generals are alive."

~*~At the Star's Residence, A Few Hours Later~*~

"Knock, knock." Zoisite said as he opened the door to Ami's room.

"Hello darling." Ami said looking up from the book she was reading. "I told Taiki not to bother with a room for you as you can share with me." She placed in a bookmarker and laid the book down on the nightstand.

Closing the door behind him, he joined Ami on the bed; taking his shoes off and lay on the covers. "Fine by me. How'd the meeting go?"

"It went rather well, though Rei may be a problem."

"Nothing new there." he snorted.

"Rei can't use her powers right now so Jadeite's eyebrows will be safe for a while."

"Small mercies. At least no-one will be caught in the cross fire."

"Yes, I remember Mina going mental at Rei for burning off half her hair." Ami mused.

"I've been meaning to ask." Zoisite turned his head to the left to look at Ami. "Who is the little pink haired kid?"

"She is Serenity, the future child of our Serena and Darien."

"Who's Darien?"

"That is the name Endymion goes by as Darien is his middle name and it was easier for him to say when he was a child." Ami explained.

"Ah, gotcha. So now on to more important matters, what do you think of that Yaten?" Zoisite asked raising his eyebrow at Ami and smirking.

"He is rather cute," Ami smirked back at him, "and he can turn into a girl out with his sailor scout form, only it takes up energy, so he can't do it for long periods of time."

"Ah. The best of both." Zoisite dreamily sighed.

"Want to make him a part of our bond?" Ami nervously asked.

"I knew full well when I got together with you that I would have to share you as part of a trinity, as it is part of your culture and I would do anything to make you happy." He said sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure your okay with it?"

"Ami," Zoisite sighed, "I am more than okay with it. After all I get to choose, alongside you, who we share our bond with. And I was always one of those humans that thought like a Mercurian anyway." He gave her a wicked grin.

"How about we make tonight about us and work on the trinity tomorrow." Ami said as she started to unbutton his top.

"I so love your way of thinking." Zoisite breathed out as his hand trailed along Ami's hip.

~*~At the Outer's Residence~*~

Haruka tiredly plodded down the stairs in her cotton, peach pajamas and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Once she had the glass in hand she made her way back through the hallway. She stopped in at the living room to check up on Setsuna, not expecting Darien to still be there.

"Uh? Chiba? Don't you think it's time to be going to bed?"

Silence met her questioning.

"Darien?"

"My Generals are alive."

"Shhh…" came from Setsuna.

"Still on that huh?" Haruka said, ignoring Setsuna. Looking to the screen she could see that Zoisite was half naked and in the process of taking off Ami's blue pajama bottoms. The couple was heavily making out and Ami's hands were roaming over Zoisite's body. "You do realise what you're watching right?"

"Shhh."

"Pervert." Haruka said to Setsuna, as Darien was still staring onto space. Rolling her eyes, Haruka left the doorway and headed for the stairs. When she was halfway up the stairs she heard a faint 'My Generals are alive', which was followed by a 'Shhh.' Haruka just shook her head and continued up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 6

A note from the author: I'm sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. This is due to having a Higher Math Prelim to study for (why did I put in for that again?). There will also not be another post until mid April because Kistelle and I are going on holiday for two weeks. During this holiday I will be taking my note pad and a pen with me so hopefully I will get most, if not all, of this fan fic written up so that when I get home I will just need to type it up.

* * *

Kistelle : "Guess i don't get to say very much this time." oh well.....

**DISCLAIMER : **We don't own anything..... not even the stashes of sweeties....our Mamas steal them.......

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Nephrite had awoken early that morning. Lying in bed at five in the morning staring at the ceiling didn't appeal to him so he got dressed and took to wandering the grounds. After walking in the gardens he took to walking around the mansion, just so he could orient himself if an emergency happened. An ingrained trait of his from his days of a guardian of the Prince of The Earth, even if he couldn't currently remember his past life. He made a note of all the places that could be easily defended and the best escape routes, which would come in handy if what he had heard about the girls was anything to go by.

To be honest he was feeling nervous about what the reaction from the other girls would be, given that a clone of him had tried to kill them. That worry alone made those escape routes look all that bit more appealing.

It was nearing seven in the morning when he made his way to one of the most important rooms in the house, the kitchen. He was hoping that a cup of tea would settle his nerves as the butterflies in his stomach had seemed to treble. Approaching the kitchen, he noticed the door was ajar and sounds of a plate hitting the counter and a drawer opening was heard. Nephrite crept to the doorway dreading that one of the girls would be in there and, from what had Kunzite said, Nephrite hoped it wasn't Rei.

He lightly nudged the door open wider and he saw the most beautiful sight in his life. He saw a tall, brown haired, goddess who was humming a tune while she spread butter on a slice of bread. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, then she turned around.

She stood there in wide-eyed shock. Before her was one of the men whose face had haunted the dreams of the first few scouts and, if her guess was right, it was the one that died protecting Molly, which redeemed him in the eyes of Rei a little. Looking at him with his long curly brown hair and brown eyes all she could think was _he looks so much like my old boyfriend_.

"Good morning miss," Nephrite bowed, "I take it you would be Lita?"

"Y-Yes, I am." Lita stuttered out and blushed at Nephrite's gentlemanly behaviour.

_She's so beautiful,_ Nephrite thought as he looked upon her blushing face. "I was going to make some tea, would you like some?" he asked bashfully.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Lita said, still blushing, "I was just making a sandwich, would you like one?"

"If it is no trouble then, I would be honoured to receive a sandwich made by a fair maiden, such as yourself."

Lita blushed and got more bread out of the bread bin.

~*~In Serena's And Rini's Room~*~

The curtains had been left open the previous night and when the sunlight hit Rini's face, sleep for her was no more. She was sitting up in the bed watching Serena sleep to pass the time. After the meeting yesterday, Serena had been quiet and teary eyed. Once she was asleep Rini had snuck out the room to find Ami so that she could find out about Queen Beryl and what the woman had done to her parents, as it was a subject they never talked about. At least not in view of their children, _I bet the other two know_, Rini grumbled in her head careful not say it aloud, as she did not want Puu coming after her.

Ami didn't tell Rini much, and not anything too graphic, but the girl knew a watered down version would be given to her. She was going to ask Serena about some of the things Ami told her, but when she had come back into the room, Serena was having a nightmare. Witnessing the blonde tossing and screaming on the bed, begging Darien stop, and for the Scouts to not die, Rini decided that she didn't want to know, not anymore. Serena woke up screaming and Rei rushed into the room to hold the blonde as she cried. Rini could only stand frozen in the corner of the room as Serena cried her heart out and was gently rocked by Rei, who was doing her best to comfort her dearest friend.

After Serena had cried herself to sleep Rei hugged the now teary-eyed Rini. She told her in a soft voice how brave Serena had been in facing Beryl, even though she was terrified at the time. She also made Rini promise to never ask Serena about Queen Beryl, or the Dark Kingdom, a promise Rini easily agreed to.

While Rini was deep in thought about the events of the day before, Serena stirred awake. "Morning Rini." she mumbled when she noticed Rini was awake.

"Morning Mummy." Rini said brightly, not wanting to upset Serena about the day before.

Serena sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. "Rini, you didn't seem scared of Kunzite yesterday when we ran in to him, are he and the other Generals there in the future?"

"I can't say much cause Puu would mad at me but, yea they are." Rini replied.

"Hmm…" Serena said in thought, "in that case we will need to keep an eye on Rei when it comes to Jadeite."

"How come?" Rini asked dubiously.

"She always tried to burn him," Serena giggled out, "I remember when Mina got caught in the crossfire and half her hair got burned off."

"Really!" Rini excitedly said, turning her wide eyes to her giggling future mother.

"Yes and she went mental at them. They ran for their lives, but Mina caught them and shoved them in a cupboard. When we noticed they were missing and found them a couple hours later, they were snogging!" Serena laughed out due to her memories.

Rini doubled over in laughter at the story, joining Serena. _Some things must never change then_, she thought to herself.

~*~At The Outer's Residence~*~

"Hey Sets," Haruka called, "does Serena remember her past life like we do?"

"Yes." Was the one word answer from the green haired woman. She was sitting on the couch in a fresh change of clothes and her breakfast on her lap. Not wanting a repeat of last time with Michelle, Setsuna had stopped time in order to change clothes, get food, go to the toilet and sleep. An abuse of her powers, but no one knew she was doing it so she didn't care.

"My Generals are alive." Muttered Darien, who was still in the same position as the day before. He had bags under his eyes and stubble on his face.

"He's still doing that?" Haruka asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately yes," Michelle sighed, "we need to snap him out of it."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Haruka got an idea. "I know!" Haruka exclaimed standing up. "Only this better work cause no way am I doing it again."

She stood in front of Darien and placed her hands on either side of his head. Once she had a hold of him, she kissed him full on the lips.

Michelle had her hand over her mouth to try to stop the giggles from coming out and amazingly Setsuna was watching Haruka and Darien instead of the screen.

For Darien, the shock of the kiss brought him out of the shock of his Generals being alive. He broke away from the blonde-haired woman and enraged he yelled, "Haruka! What the hell!"

"Oh look, he can say other words!" Haruka said putting her hand to her cheek in mock surprise. "Will wonders never cease?"

Michelle couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, so curled over on the love seat and laughed so hard tears were falling.

"Urgh, that's disgusting!" Darien then started frantically rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand, "Haruka kissed me." He said like a little boy that just got infected with cooties.

"At least it snapped you out of it." Haruka smirked.

"Not to mention your face!" Michelle giggled out.

"Perverts! The lot of you!" Darien crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well some are." Haruka glared at Setsuna, who had turned back to the screen and was oblivious to Haruka's comment, due to watching Lita and Nephrite flirting.

Darien stood up and brushed past Haruka. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to sterilize my mouth."

As he left the room Haruka called out after him, "And shave while you're at it!"

Michelle then had another giggling fit.


	8. Chapter 7

Well the few people that actually read this will be happy to know that minus a couple of chapters KellyLou has the entire fic written, the bad news is that it is all on paper, but she's typing them up fast so keep checkin for updates. I'm posting this and another 2 chapters 2nite.

KellyLou says hi.

**Disclaimer : We don't own anything.....**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sunlight shone through the partly open curtains of Mina's window and the warm rays of light fell onto the sleeping blonde. In her dream, she was on a stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. She was singing her song and dancing her routine with her hunky male backing dancers. Just as she was getting to the finale of the song, she was startled to being semi-awake by a loud thump from somewhere unknown. She sat up in the bed in her half-asleep state and looked around in confusion for her adoring fans that where no longer there.

"Huh? Just a dream?" she mumbled and lay back down to continue sleeping and hoping to recapture her dream.

Back in the land of nod, she was in a grand ballroom in a beautiful orange dress with yellow trimmings. The white haired general known as Kunzite was standing before her bowing with his hand held out asking her for a dance. Taking his hand in the dream, she was then soon waltzing on the dance floor in his arms.

As the song ended, another song begun as the two gazed into each other's eyes and they shared a small smile. The couple left the dance floor, not wanting another dance and went for a star lit stroll in the flower gardens. The Earth was high in the night sky as the two lovers walked hand in hand to the gazebo where they shared a passionate kiss.

Mina shot awake in the bed. "THAT wasn't a dream," she yelled in surprise. Thoughts, images and feeling soon flooded her mind. All the memories of her past life. "I remember now! Oh, Kunzite my love I'll be with you soon!" She madly scrambled out of bed falling on the floor due to the bed sheets tangling around her legs. Giggling a little due to her excitement she picked herself up and threw open her wardrobe for an orange sundress and laid it out on the bed. She then had a quick shower and quickly dried her hair, _Thank goodness Yaten let me borrow his spare hairdryer,_ brushed and styled it in her usual style and applied her makeup before putting her dress on. Finding her yellow sandals, she hastily put them on before exiting her room to begin her hunt for Kunzite.

Walking along the corridor Mina was buzzing with excitement. Though saying she was excited would be a massive understatement. Saying she was excited would be like saying the Taj Mahal was a shed. She soon came across the door to Ami and Zoisite's room of which there were noises she could hear. _Best not to disturb those two,_ Mina thought with a wicked grin and continued to the stairs.

_Oh, look, Taiki!_ Mina spotted that the brunette was reading a book as he was walking down the stairs. _Best not disturb him_, Mina thought as she walked past him on the narrow stairs saying, "excuse me" and reaching the bottom, she took a left. She searched for her target in the living room and upon not seeing him, she continued through to the other door of the room to the hallway. The next door she came across was the entrance to the library. Walking amongst every row of bookshelves to have a thorough check she didn't see her love.

_Oh Kunzite where are you?_ Mina continued to check all the other rooms of the left side of the mansion. Checking the many lounge areas and the pool, sauna, gym and games room yielded her search to be unfruitful. Leaving the games room she made her way to the right side of the mansion.

Upon opening a door leading to the right side of the mansion she almost crashed into the fiery priestess Rei. To prevent them from colliding into each other Mina grabbed her black haired pyjama clad friend by the shoulder and spun her to the side. With Rei facing the wall Mina had the space to move past from the doorway and continue in her search. "Sorry Rei can't stop to talk, I'm on a mission." Mina called out as left the still spinning Rei. _Woops, didn't mean to spin her _that _hard._

There were a few more recreational rooms in this side of the mansion of which the blonde checked along with the dinning room and utility room and the small ballroom for around fifty people. None of these rooms held the one she was searching for; _I will find you my love_.

Continuing on in her search, she came across the kitchen and due to the alcove between the food prep area and the breakfast table, she stood under the archway before doing a quick spin search of the room. Her spin allowed her to see Nephrite, _one of his men, surly he might know where Kunzite is!_ In Mina's excitement instead of walking around the table to Nephrite, she jumped on top of the table landing a few inches away from him.

"Do you know were Kunzite is?" Mina asked with hope shining in her eyes.

She got a confused and bewildered look from Nephrite along with a rather slow in coming, "What?"

Mina sat back on her heels and dropped her head sighing, maybe it's too early for him._ I should speak slowly._ Lifting her head to face him again and leaning forward she asked again, "Do…you…know…where…Kunzite…is?"

Again, he was rather slow to answer but eventually he said, "No."

"Rats!" Mina exclaimed clicking her fingers while swinging her arm. Mina then went from her kneeling position on the table to vaulting over Nephrite's head to land at the patio doors. _It sure does pay to be Sailor V._

As Mina was outside she searched the gardens for her lost love. Not seeing him on any of the games courts she went around the left side of the building to search more of the gardens. By the dry fountain ahead of her, she saw Serena, Rini and Seiya. The black haired boy was hitting on Serena and the blonde was not pleased. Neither was the pink haired child who had her hands on her hips as she yelled at Seiya. _Luckily, my princess is the only one who has seen me,_ Mina thought with a devilish grin and picked up speed. Serena grabbed and moved Rini out of the way in time for Mina to run by and elbow Seiya into the fountain. _She shoots! She SCORES!_

Slowing down from her run the orange clad blonde heard Serena shout out "Thanks Mina!" Mina stopped in her run, did a spinning jump to face Serena and gave a quick wave. She then continued in her search for Kunzite.

Turning yet another corner of the outside of the mansion Mina spotted Yaten with his camera. A smile graced the blondes lips, _I know I'm looking for my love but I can't help having some fun!_ Yaten was lining up a shot for the flowers growing from a bush. Mina timed herself so that she could run by and have the focus of the picture be her instead of the flowers. As Yaten clicked the button on his digital camera Mina ran by the lens doing a V shape with her fingers by her eyes with her head turned to grin at the camera.

_I love having my picture taken._ The blonde grinned manically as she ran off to continue her search. Passing by the front of the mansion that consisted of a driveway, larger fountain and garage of which Mina checked she continued to the last section of the garden that she hadn't checked. The flower garden.

The flower garden consisted of a mini hedge maze (the hedge being above head height), a gazebo, a small fish pond and stone picnic table and benches all surrounded with flowers. The space was about thirty square metres in area and surrounded in flowering tall bushes.

Walking away rather depressed from this garden was Jadeite, the youngest of the generals, making him the same age as the inner Sailor Scouts. The other males ascended in age with Zoisite being a year older making him the same age as Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Nephrite two years older than the girls and Kunzite being the same age as Darien, four years older than the girls of the inner scouts.

Mina ran up to her fellow blonde and slowed down by jumping, grabbing his shoulders and spinning the pair of them. "Jadeite!" Mina happily shouted. "You seen Kunzite?"

She could see that Jadeite was thinking over her question and soon the blonde boy smiled. "Sure, he's over that way." This was said while Jadeite used his thumb of his left hand to point over his shoulder to where he was walking away from. Mina gave him one of her mega watt grins and ran off to the opening in the bushes.

Upon seeing her love who was gazing into the fish pond Mina stopped to let her eyes roam over him. _There he is! He's as handsome as ever. How could I have forgotten how much I love that man?_

She rushed up to him and encircled her arms around his left arm and looked up to him affectionately. "Kunzite my love! The keeper of my heart and soul! I am so happy to finally have you back! Our love is one of fairy tales and transcends time and space. No matter how near or far we are the red string of fate will always have us tied together. Oh now we can finally get married and have those chil-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kunzite snapped at her, "Get off me you crazy girl!" Kunzite roughly pulled his arm out of Mina's grasp.

_But…but…no… how can I have my memories back and he doesn't? It's not fair! My soul mate doesn't know who I am!_ Mina mentally wailed. The blonde then started to cry.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8 please enjoy...

**Disclaimer :** Oh hell, i'm getting tired of typing this.... **We don't own anything....**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

*~*In Ami And Zoistie's Room*~*

Ami was sleeping curled up on her side of the bed with a small smile gracing her lips as she was dreaming she won the Nobel Prize. On the other side of the bed lay Zoisite who was lying sprawled out with his hair tickling his nose. In the semi-aware state that happens between sleep and wakefulness Zoisite scratched his itchy nose. He then rolled over, falling off his side of the bed to land on the floor with a loud thump.

"Huh, wha?" He mumbled looking around, "where'd the sheep go?" Taking a good look around from his new position on the floor he spotted the bleary eyes of a blue haired beauty looking down at him from the bed.

"How'd you get down there?" Ami asked as sleepily.

"I don't know…" he trailed off taking one last look for the sheep from his dream. The sheep in his dream was going around eating all his left socks and peeing on his right socks. Not seeing the menacing creature he grinned up at Ami. "Care for some fun?" he coyly asked.

Ami looked over to the bedside table, "Might as well finish the can of whipped cream."

Zoisite grinned and crawled back into bed while Ami grabbed the can of whipped cream and lay back grinning wickedly at him.

*~*

Taiki was reading a book. This isn't all that an exciting or amazing event, he's just reading a book while walking. As he reached the top of the stairs, he started to descend them while turning a page in his book. When he got to half way down the stairs he all of a sudden ended up half sprawled over the banister. Holding on to the wood for dear life by his left hand and holding on to his book by his right hand, he took deep breaths to try to calm his racing heartbeat. He wasn't exactly sure how he came to be in his current predicament for all he could recall was some yellow and orange blur whizzing by.

Due to the speed the blur was moving at Taiki would not have been able to say who or what it was that went by nor would he be able to tell what was said. Taiki straightened up and sorted his ruffled clothing and checked his book was okay and blocked the last minute from his mind to continue walking and reading.

*~*

Rei was walking through the hallway to find an unoccupied lounge room to have to herself. She was dressed in red flannel pyjamas the bottoms reaching to her ankles and the top being a shirt with sleeves down to the wrist. The shirt top was left open and a purple tank top was on underneath the shirt. Simple black slippers completed her outfit, which was very different from the one she came to the planet with. There was no way she would be wearing what she usually would when she would be staying at a mansion with boys.

In her hands was a bowl of dry cereal, the cereal in question being the last of the fruit loops. Or what amounts to fruit loops on the planet Kinmoku. She popped another fruit flavoured wheat hoop in her mouth and hummed happily with a satisfied smile on her face. She approached one of the many doors of the mansion and just as she was going to open the door with her unoccupied hand the door sprung open. A bright blur went by and spun her around causing Rei to spin in circles with her hair going wild and colourful hoops to fly out the bowl.

Something was said at rapid speed as the hallway stopped spinning and Rei regained her equilibrium. Standing there with her hair in disarray and half of the colourful hoops that was her breakfast littering the floor she took a moment to process the information her brain was giving her. The fiery priestess then yelled at the top of her lungs, "MINA!"

*~*

Lita and Nephrite were still sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen with semi-drunk mugs of cooling tea. For the past two hours the pair had been talking about their likes and dislikes and the many sites the capital city Tankei on which they were on the outskirts of, being in the mansion. As Nephrite was telling Lita about the variety of the food markets the door to the kitchen slammed open.

Mina ran in the room and stopped in the centre of the archway. The blonde then spun on the spot and on seeing Nephrite she ran and jumped on to the table and land with her face an inch from the frightened brown-haired man. While Mina was running to the table Lita quickly grabbed the mugs of tea so that they wouldn't topple over and spill the lukewarm liquid. The brunette was also thankful that there wasn't anything else on the table.

From Mina's kneeling position in front of Nephrite the blonde rapidly spoke a sentence, "DoyouknowwhereKunziteis?"

"What?" Nephrite asked scared of the crazy blonde.

Mina moved back dropped her head and sighed. "Do you know where Kunzite is?" She said at a slower pace which was still fast but at least it was understandable.

"No." Nephrite answered, uncomfortable about the blonde being in his face.

"Rats!" Mina yelled swinging her arm and clicking her fingers. The blonde then vaulted over Nephrite's head and ran out the open patio doors.

"What just happened?" Nephrite shakily asked.

Lita put the tea mugs down on the table and patted Nephrite's hand, "Don't worry, you get used to it" in sympathy.

*~*

"Seiya I already told you I have no interest in dating you." Serena exasperated.

"What can you get from Darien that you can't get from me?" Seiya cockily stated.

"Look, you're not taking her out on a date and that is final!" Rini said with her hands on her hips glaring at the black haired boy.

"Butt out pip squeak," Seiya growled in her face.

"No! I will not!" Rini yelled at him.

"Don't talk to her like that." Serena scolded Seiya as she grabbed Rini and pulled the child backwards.

At that precise moment Mina whizzed by and knocked Seiya into the dry fountain. The fountain had no water in it as the bottom tiles were cracked and needed fixed. Seiya hit his head on the central ornament knocking him out cold.

"Thanks Mina," Serena shouted and waved to the blonde blur that stopped for a second and waved back at her.

"Wow," Rini poked Seiya in the leg that was hanging out of the fountain, "he's out cold." Seiya was wearing black shorts that looked like loose hot pants for guys and a vest top. "Can I draw on him?" Rini looked up at Serena hopefully.

"Sure, have fun, I'm off for a drink."

*~*

"Ah perfect."

Yaten had found some flowers that were blooming beautifully in one of the bushes of the gardens. Not only was he indulging in his favourite hobby, photography, but he was also needing to take pictures for a competition he had entered which would be ending soon and he didn't have much for his section. It didn't help that he had no idea what subject to do it on either, so he was taking random pictures for inspiration.

He backed away from the bush to get the best shot possible and with his camera in hand he pressed the button. As soon as the button was pressed a gust of wind blew by causing Yaten to close his eyes for fear on anything flying into his eyes. Using his hand to get his hair off his face he opened his eyes and saw the flowers were ruined due to the wind. Going into the memory of the camera and praying that he took the picture in time he saw the last picture he took. The picture was of Mina in mid run with her hair flying behind her and her face turned to the camera. Her right hand was up at her eyes with the fingers in a V shape at the side closest to the camera. Her left arm was bent in classic runner fashion in front of her. Yaten shook his head at Mina's antics with a smile on his face. Looking back at the ruined flowers then to the screen on his camera Yaten suddenly became inspired.

*~*

Jadeite was walking dejectedly back towards the mansion after being sent away. Bemoaning the injustice of the universe at being told he couldn't have any fun if he wanted to survive, he was rather depressed. _So what if this Rei girl had a bit of a temper. Surly she wasn't that bad?_ With his head down and eyes to the grass watching his shuffling feet he didn't notice a certain blonde coming towards him at high speed. The blonde pounced onto Jadeite and the pair then started spinning. It was due to Jadeite's quick reflexes that Mina didn't go flying off into the bushes.

"Jadeite!" A manic Mina shouted, "You seen Kunzite?"

_Hmmm…leave him be to have the peace and quiet he requested, or send the crazy girl to him. Hmm…decisions, decisions…_

A wicked smile graced his lips.

_Crazy girl._

"Sure he's over that way," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the flower garden. Mina gave him a mega watt grin and ran off to the flower garden with Jadeite on her heels, after all he wasn't going to miss this.

*~*

Kunzite was wandering through the flower garden and stopped at the little fish pond, staring into the water deep in thought. While he was busy pondering the current situation he and the other males in his group was in a crazy blonde girl came out of no-where and attached herself to his left arm. "Kunzite my love! The keeper of my heart and soul!" The blonde started babbling on as Jadeite smirked at Kunzite's predicament.

"First the neck now the arm, what will she latch on to next!" Jadeite jokingly said.

Mina just carried on talking with stars in her eyes looking up at Kunzites terrified face at the thought of just what the next appendage could be. "we can finally get married and have those chil-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kunzite snapped at her, "Get off me you crazy girl!" Kunzite roughly pulled his arm out of Mina's grasp. It was at that moment that the blonde girls face fell and tears started to form in her eyes, signalling that she was about to cry.

_Bugger._


	10. Chapter 9

Told you a few chapters would be going up. Here's chappy 9.

Dweep....

**Disclaimer : We don't own anything.....**yap yap yap.....

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Haruka was having a nice dream, she was competing in the international Grand Prix and she was wining. Just as she was driving around the last corner before the finishing straight she was awoken by an aqua haired beauty. A very annoyed aqua haired beauty.

"You were dreaming of racing again weren't you?" she asked dryly.

"How'd you know?" Haruka asked back wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You whacked me as you were changing gears in your sleep again," Michelle glared at the tomboy blonde.

"Sorry," Haruka sheepishly said with a light blush staining her cheeks, "what time is it?"

"Half eight, you check the fridge I'll see to Hotaru."

"But checking the fridge is Setsuna's job when she's here." Haruka whined pouting at Michelle.

"She's indisposed, you do it."

Haruka was going to protest further but when Michelle kissed her Haruka stopped pouting and relaxed into the kiss. When they parted from the kiss they both had little smiles and it was enough to make Haruka no longer protest. Kicking the sheets off of her body Haruka yawned, stretched, scratched her head and made her way out of the room and down the stairs while Michelle giggled at her lovers boyish behaviour.

As Haruka reached the bottom step the front door opened and Darien came in the house in his jogging gear. The sweat from his jog plastering his hair to his head and showing damp patches on his chest and back. "You're not human, jogging early in the morning." Haruka said shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not human? Me?" Darien pointed to himself. Haruka nodded her head. "That's funny. I thought I came from Earth and you girls came from other planets. That would make you lot being the ones that aren't human."

Haruka opened her mouth to argue against him but stopped to think it over, "Y'know, you're right."

"'Course I am." Darien smirked, "where's the others?"

"Michelle is waking up Hotaru and do I really need to tell you where the other one is?" she finished sarcastically.

"I think I can guess that one."

"Well if you will excuse me I have to check the fridge."

"Why do you have to do that?" Darien asked in puzzlement.

"Hotaru sleep eats."

"Oh," the proverbial light bulb went off above Darien's head, "so that would be why Hotaru was eating the chicken sandwich with her eyes closed."

"WHAT!" Haruka yelled shocked, "She ate the last of the chicken! MY chicken!?" She then runs past Darien to the kitchen. The black haired man just shrugged his shoulders and ascended the stairs, intent on taking a shower.

Haruka was standing at the fridge with the door wide open and a woe-is-me look on her face. _My chicken is gone. GONE!_ She stared morosely at the shelf in the fridge that held a tub of baked beans to be finished off, the cheese spread and a jar of mayonnaise but no tub of chicken. She shut the fridge and rested her head on the silver door and blew out a puff of air, "I'll just have to buy more," she grumbled to herself.

Haruka pushed herself off the fridge and shuffled her feet to the living room to check on Setsuna, well, to check on what she was watching at any rate. It was a good thing Haruka came though to check for Setsuna was watching Ami and Zoisite going at it again. Averting her eyes with her hand held up to block out the screen from the corner of her eye she hissed, "Get that off the screen, we don't need Hotaru seeing that!"

The green haired Guardian of Time 'hm'ed distractedly not taking her eyes off the screen.

Haruka tried a different tactic, "Get it off the screen or Michelle will go mental!" was hissed out by the blonde.

This caught Setsuna's attention and her panicked red eyes met Haruka's. Hearing the footsteps of two people on the stairs Setsuna lunged for her staff and concentrated on changing the 'channel' and making sure what she was watching would be recorded into her private collection. The screen was changed in time for Michelle coming through the living room door. Seeing Setsuna's panicked expression Michelle suspiciously asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Haruka said smiling at Michelle.

"What happened to the last of the chicken?" Hotaru shouted out from the kitchen.

"You ate it," Haruka shouted back.

"Sorry." Hotaru shouted back.

"So what's up?" Michelle asked pointing at the screen.

"Well… uh…" Setsuna stuttered out, "something's going on with Mina."

On the screen Mina could be seen running from room to room looking for someone or something. In the rooms she was searching in she would do a circuit of the room and check under and behind everything. Sofas, arm chairs, tables, paintings, potted plants, nothing was left unturned. In the rooms with not much in them she would just stick her head through the doorway and take a mad look around then slam the door shut to continue to the next room.

"Wow, she can really move," Haruka commented dumbstruck as to the speed Mina was moving at. At some parts Mina was hardly visible due to how fast she was moving.

"What's Mina doing?" Hotaru asked as she came into the room with a bowl of sugar puffs that she set on the coffee table and sat cross-legged on the floor to eat them.

"I don't know," Michelle commented as she went to sit on the chair, "but she always has been a bit odd. It must be a Venus thing."

"Hey look there's Rei," Hotaru pointed out with her spoon. The blonde on screen rushed past the priestess and the outer scouts could see how angry she was at losing half her cereal.

"Who do you think she'll mow down next?" Haruka asked.

"Who'll mow down who?" Darien asked coming into the room towelling his hair dry.

"Mina." Came the unanimous reply from everyone.

Darien sat on the couch in-between Haruka and Setsuna with his towel slung around his neck. On the screen Mina made her way to the kitchen and was face to face with Nephrite. "He looks terrified," Hotaru said with her mouth full of sugar puffs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Michelle said automatically.

"Who wouldn't be with a crazy blonde in their face." Haruka commented as Hotaru swallowed her sugar puffs.

"Good point," Hotaru said then she shovelled another spoonful into her mouth.

"At least we now know she's looking for Kunzite," Darien commented.

"She must have her memories back," Michelle mused.

Mina then vaulted over Nephrite and ran out the patio doors to take her search to the garden. On hearing Seiya's comments Darien saw red, "What does that he-she think it's doing saying that to my bunny!" he yelled out. Haruka snorted in amusement at Darien's term of he-she. Soon after the Earth Prince's outburst Mina made Seiya fly into a dry fountain which knocked the boy out cold. Darien and Haruka cheered while Michelle, Hotaru and Setsuna giggled.

"Ooooh, that's permanent marker she's using isn't it?" Hotaru giggled out.

"I believe so," Setsuna said having gotten over her giggles quickly.

"That will take days to come off." Michelle said with a smile.

"That's my girl!" Darien said proudly.

The blonde on screen then ran by Yaten taking a picture and soon crashed into Jadeite, who did know where Kunzite was. Upon getting to Kunzite it was obvious to everyone seated in the living room that Kunzite was panicked and that he didn't know what Mina was talking about. As Jadeite made his little joke and Mina was spouting out how much she loved Kunzite the white haired general pulled his arm out of Mina's grasp and dashed the blonde girls hopes. As the first tear fell from Mina's eye the blonde girl sobbed and ran full speed back to her room to bury her face into her pillow and cry her eyes out.


	11. Chapter 10

Hiya, Kistelle has finally betad more of my story so I can post the next chapter! Shes currently drawing a tattoo for me so she will beta more when she has the time. I am currently writing chapter 14 so hopefully more will be posted soon. Until next time - Kellylou.

**Disclaimer: **I do own Sailor Moon! Honest! (Sees lots of lawyers coming towards me) Okay I don't own Sailor Moon but a girl can hope right?

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" Mina wailed out as she descended into sobs. She was on her bed in Ami's arms sobbing onto the bluenettes shoulder, who was currently patting Mina's back making comforting noises. Serena, Rei and Lita were in the room with them, Rini was still drawing on Seiya. Serena was rubbing her distraught friend's back in wide comforting circles.

"So did all of us date a general each?" Lita whispered to Rei.

"I bloody hope not!" Rei whispered back.

"Guys, so not the time for this." Serena whispered to them.

"Why doesn't he remember?" Mina tearfully sobbed out. The crying blonde placed her hands on Ami's shoulders and faced her blue haired friend's eyes. "You and Zoisite remembered together, shouldn't that be the same for the rest of us?"

Mina's red, tear streaked face looked so hopeful as her eyes pleaded with Ami to say that it was the same for the rest of them. Ami hated to dash those hopes. "I'm afraid that we will remember in our own time, whether it be together as a couple or separately as individuals."

"But…But…noooooooooo, it can't be." Mina choked out and started crying again.

"Hey just think of it this way! You get to seduce him all over again!" Lita pointed out, trying to be optimistic.

Mina cried harder. "Way to go Lita." Rei sardonically said rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"Sorry." Lita mumbled.

"Shhh… it's okay," Serena softly said to the crying Mina who's back she was rubbing, "Kunzite always was stubborn when it came to romance."

"That's IT!" Mina happily yelled jumping off the bed standing up pointing in the air with her right arm extended, her left hand on her hip, "I have to make him remember as he _can't_ do it himself." She finished her happy statement in a manic laugh.

The other girls looked on blankly at the sudden change in behaviour of their blonde friend. "There she goes again." Rei mumbled due to Mina's quicksilver emotions. The four other girls stayed on the bed out of Mina's way.

The blonde was rushing around her room talking to herself then spun to face them. "If you'll excuse me I have to go into town." Mina then grabbed her bag and rushed out the room and the first person she saw that could drive would be going with her. Unfortunately for him that person was Taiki, the poor boy was man handled down the stairs and into a car with his loud protests being ignored. They soon drove off.

"Well there she goes, off doing god knows what," Rei said looking out of Mina's window.

*~*At The Outer's*~*

"Poor Mina, I don't know what I'd do if I had my memories but my lover didn't." Haruka said sympathetically.

"I do, and it's painful when the love of your life doesn't know who you are." Michelle sadly said remembering when her powers were first awakened in her reincarnated life.

Haruka moved over to sit by Michelle and moved the aqua haired scout of the sea on to her lap and her fingers though Michelle's hair. "At least it wasn't for too long," Haruka then kissed the side of Michelle's head.

Darien was sitting in thought on the couch. _Serena has gone though the same thing too. She remembered everything and even when I did remember our past lives I could only ever recall the love we shared and the few hours leading to our deaths. I really need to make it up to her._ Back to watching the screen he saw Mina dragging around a helpless Taiki who was being used as a bank and pack mule.

"Why do you think their memories are coming back at different times?" Hotaru asked.

"I have a theory." Darien announced.

"Do tell," Haruka said intrigued.

"Well, when the generals first met the girls Ami and Zoisite started dating after an hour and were engaged after two days. Lita and Nephrite had a slow burning romance until they announced their being a couple a few weeks later." Darien explained.

"Makes sense seeing them as they are now," Michelle agreed.

"What about the others?" Haruka asked.

"Mina chased after Kunzite and wore him down before they became a couple, though how she did it I don't think I'll ever know. Jadeite played a lot of pranks on Rei until he realised he liked her, which lead on to him chasing after her romantically. The only problem was, Rei was too intent on getting revenge on Jadeite and was always trying to set him on fire. It wasn't until they were locked in a cupboard together that things changed for them."

"You think this pattern may be repeating itself for them getting their memories back?" Michelle enquired.

"To an extent yes, but it's only just a theory." Darien said.

*~*In The Star's Garden*~*

Ami and Zoisite were walking hand-in-hand around the forest part of the garden where most of the trees were. "I feel really bad about Mina." Ami said laying her head on Zoisite's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. If she could break through his icy shell once she can do it again." Zoisite said confident in Mina's abilities.

"You're right." Ami smiled at him.

As they were walking by they saw Yaten taking some pictures of flowers that caught his eye. "Care to start or will I?" Zoisite whispered into Ami's ear.

"Go ahead." She smiled at him and hid behind a tree.

Zoisite walked up behind Yaten making as little noise as possible. Once he made his way to the slightly leaning boy Zoisite put his lips near the boys ear and softly said, "Now that's a pretty picture."

"Oh!" Yaten exclaimed and jerked forward and turned around due to being startled to the others presence. "Oh, it's you," Yaten breathed out in relief, his heart rate slowing from its racing pace. "You're right the flowers are pretty."

Zoisite smiled at Yaten, "I wasn't talking about the flowers." Zoisite roamed his eyes over Yaten's blue jeans and pink shirt clad body.

"Y…y…you…weren't?" Yaten stuttered, "then what were you talking about?" The grey haired boy said with a slight flush and eyes lowered to the ground.

"You of course." Zoisite said angling Yaten's face upwards with his right hand as seductively as he could.

"Me?" Yaten breathed out when their eyes met.

"Yes you." Zoisite said holding Yaten in a loose hug with his left hand on the smaller boys back. Zoisite pulled Yaten to be flush with his body and wrapped his right hand around to Yaten's lower back with his left. "I won't lie, I do like you Yaten."

"I liked you too when I first saw you," Yaten admitted resting his hands on Zoisite's arms. "But what about Ami?" Yaten asked, "I wouldn't want to break up a relationship."

"She likes you too." Zoisite whispered in Yaten's ear. Leaning back he called out to the trees, "you like him don't you Ami?"

"Yes I do," replied Ami coming out from behind the tree where she was hiding. Zoisite let go of Yaten and embraced Ami, giving the bluenette a passionate kiss. Yaten blushed and nervously looked around at anywhere but the two of them. Once the two were done with their kiss Ami draped herself on Yaten's back with her arms hugging his front causing him to look over his right shoulder to see her. "Do you like me?" she whispered huskily in his ear.

Yaten looked away from her to the grass at his feet and went beat red in embarrassment avoiding all eye contact. "I-I-I-" the boy kept stuttering not knowing what to say.

Ami and Zoisite shared a look and smirked. "We'll let you think about it." Zoisite said, taking Ami's hand and walking off with her, leaving Yaten standing there stuttering away.

*~*In The Lounge*~*

"I think I'm in love," Nephrite dreamily sighed as he hugged a pillow to his chest from his position on the couch that he flopped onto.

"With that Lita girl," Jadeite teasingly said, "Nephrite and Lita sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he began singing dancing around the couch Nephrite was on. Though why he bothered trying to tease Nephrite was unknown, as the brown haired general was in his own little world where he owned a cake shop with Lita and had many mini Litas and Nephrites running around.

The teasing wasn't annoying him but it was annoying someone else. "Do be quiet!" Kunzite snapped at Jadeite. The blonde general stopped mid dance and mid song and straightened himself out to smirk at Kunzite.

"You're just grouchy cos some blonde maniac is after your affections," Jadeite did a typical starry eyed teen girl in love pose complete with the eyelash flutter at the word 'affections'. "Though I can't see why," he deadpanned getting out of his previous pose.

Kunzite threw a pillow at the blonde man, of which Jadeite dodged.

"No need for that," the blue eyed man sing-songed.

"Shut up!" Kunzite roared at him.

"At least you're not snogging Zoisite-"

"WHAT!" Kunzite butt in.

"Didn't you know? His clone and your clone were _lovers_." Jadeite drew out the word lovers with a smirk.

"You're lying!" Kunzite defended.

Nephrite, who had been paying attention to the goings on around him nervously asked Jadeite, "What about our clones?"

"My clone was focused on work."

"That'll be the day," Kunzite muttered with a sour expression on his face and his arms crossed.

"Your clone Nephrite," Jadeite continued ignoring Kunzite, "sacrificed himself to save a girl he fell in love with."

Nephrite breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Your clone is also the reason why Rei isn't so hostile to you." Jadeite said to Nephrite, he then turned to Kunzite to continue teasing, "but Kunzite and Zoisite were lovers."

"Not true." Kunzite argued back.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

While the back and forth two word argument was commencing between Jadeite and Kunzite, Zoisite came into the room to watch the two with Nephrite. After a minute Zoisite asked, "What's the arguing about?"

"Nothing!" Kunzite defensively said.

"I'm just telling him your clones were lovers," Jadeite said trying to tease Zoisite.

"Yea, I know," Zoisite said. His answer caused Kunzite to pale and Jadeite to do a fish impersonation. Kunzite paled because there was the vein hope that the short haired blonde was lying to rile him up. Jadeite did the fish impersonation for he lost out on lots of teasing material straight away because Zoisite knew.

"But…but…how?" Jadeite asked.

"Ami told me," Zoisite smirked at Jadeite expression, which was like he was told there was no Santa. Zoisite had his arms clasped behind his back and was rocking on the balls of his feet.

Kunzite grabbed Zoisite by the front of his shirt and yelled in his face, "You knew!"

Unphazed Zoisite continued, "from what I was told my clone acted like a stuck up woman," Nephrite and Jadeite snorted, "and yours Kunzite was, well, like you," the blonde longer haired man finished lamely. Kunzite let go of Zoisite and staggered to the nearest chair and shakily sat down. Zoisite took a sweeping look of the room, "So what else is happening?"

"I think I'm in love," Nephrite dreamily stated.

"With Lita," Zoisite asked which received a nod of confirmation. _Some habits die hard it seams_, Zoisite smiled, "That's great! You should ask her out on a date."

"A date? Don't you think it would be too soon?" Nephrite asked.

_Best to hurry this along, the quicker they get their memories back the better. Kunzite almost killed him last time before the two got together. A dreamland Nephrite is no good on the battlefield._ "I don't think it's too soon, just ask her to dinner." Zoisite said patting Nephrite's shoulder.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will," Zoisite reassured Nephrite.

"And Kunzite can join Zoisite in bed!" Jadeite joked.

"That's it!" Kunzite shouted getting up from his chair and angrily advancing on Jadeite with murderous intent in his eyes. Jadeite did what any reasonable person would do who had a tall muscular general, of which was an expert in combat strategy and techniques, coming towards him. He ran.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the slow update but I have finally beta'd a few more chaps for KellyLou, fearing for my life is a great motivation, not!

Anyway Enjoy and Pretty Please leave reviews. KellyLou feels like u hate her story.

**Disclaimer : **We don't own anything, yada yada yada..........

The planet Kinmoku was graced with a variety of plant life. Abundant with flowering trees, bushes and many other flora, the planet was a plethora of greenery. The Kou mansion on the outskirts of the city of Tankei on the planet Kinomku had many trees in their garden dotted about all over the place. One tree in the expanse of garden had a man under it, though not sitting like people would usually suspect. He was hanging off the ground with his ankles tied to a thick tree branch with a thick white rope.

"I really should learn when to keep my mouth shut," Jadeite grumbled.

In front of him he could see that his arms were tied together by a thinner rope from his wrists to his elbows effectively making movement by his arms impossible. He was suspended a few inches above the ground with his knuckles lightly brushing the grass. He had been knocked unconscious before being tied up if the pain from the back of his head was anything to go by. Moving around to get his bearings he looked for the position of the sun, _looks like I__'__ve not been out long, an hour at most_. Taking another look around he could see that the mansion was not in view of his position and that there was no-one around.

A gust of wind blew by alerting him to his state of dress, what little there was of it. Looking at himself he could see that he was dressed in a tiny faded yellow tank top, which used to be white and barely covered his pecks, and a gold mini-skirt.

"What the fuck!" Jadeite yelled.

He swung around a bit more to see if there was anything else done to him. His search showed that his toe nails were painted neon pink, he was wearing black strappy sandals and his fingernails were painted alternately in lime green and pale brown.

"KUNZITE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Jadeite yelled in anger in the hope that the sound of his yell would reach the mansion. Unknown to Jadeite he also had a ton of foundation on, giving him a clear orange line around his face. On his lips was bright red lip stick, the cheeks were pink with thick blusher and dark violet on his eyelids. He also had green mascara on and a pencil was used to draw in more exaggerated eyebrows in black on top of his own blonde ones.

A butterfly flew over and landed on Jadeites nose. "Phtf," Jadeite blew through his mouth to angle it to his nose to move the butterfly. "Shoo, go away." A few minutes later, after more 'shoo'ing and puffs of air to his nose and wriggling around to dislodge it, the butterfly flew away.

He then heard a camera click. Doing his best to turn around to see where the noise came from Jadeite saw Yaten, who was taking pictures. "Hey! Stop that! Instead of taking photos get me down!"

"But I have a competition to enter, this is an opportunity I can't waste," Yaten excitedly said, taking more pictures.

"I don't care about your stupid competition, get me down!" he screamed.

"I just need a few more," Yaten said snapping the camera three more times before walking off, leaving behind a very unhappy Jadeite.

"Hey! Get back here! Come on! Help!" Jadeite yelled after the grey haired boy. Said boy didn't turn back to help and no one else came around for at least another twenty minutes. Twenty minutes that was spent trying to escape from the ropes.

Nephrite was the next person to visit Jadeite, which wasn't much help to the tied up blonde.

"Nephrite, buddy, hey good to see you, can you get me down?"

It didn't stop him from trying though.

"Why would I put you down, when the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, the sky is blue and everything is wonderful." the brunette seemed as though he was about to start singing in a big musical number.

"Are you _high_?"

"I'm high on love," he replied with a dopey grin on his face.

"That's nice, now I'm very happy for you and all that but could you get me down?"

"I've decided I'm going to ask her to dinner," Nephrite stated hugging on to Jadeite.

"Lovely, get me down." Jadeite said patronisingly through a smile.

"Should it be the restaurant by the gardens or the one by the water fountain?"

"Get me down from the tree," Jadeite ground out not amused.

"Tree?" Nephrite got off the hanging blonde and nodded his head in agreement, "The one by the gardens it is then." Nephrite walked off in a dreamlike state, leaving Jadeite hanging there.

"Nephrite. NEPHRITE!" Jadeite called out to the man's back. Once Nephrite was out of view Jadeite dropped his head and groaned, "Aw man."

*~*At The Outer's*~*

The five occupants of the living room were having difficulty breathing and their faces were going red with tears streaming down their eyes. The tears were not of pain but of laughter. The five of them were laughing so hard at the predicament Jadeite was in. Hotaru's bowl of popcorn was abandoned due to the choking hazard it represented, Haruka and Darien were using each other as support on the couch for fear of falling off. Setsuna was bent over holding on to her stomach which was slightly hurting with tears of laughter streaming down her face. Michelle had fallen off her chair to the floor beside Hotaru and was in the foetal position laughing her head off. Every time one of them would try to stop laughing one look at either the screen or each other would set them off all over again.

*~*At Jadeite's Tree*~*

"How did you manage to do this?" Ami asked shocked.

"Don't know, wasn't conscious." Jadeite looked up hopefully at Ami, "Can you get me down?"

Ami thought this over for a moment, remembering that Jadeite is a trouble maker and probably deserved his current fate. "I'm sorry Jadeite. I don't think I can. Bye now." Ami made a quick exit getting away from Jadeite as fast as she could without flat out running.

"Hey get back here! Get me down!" Ami could no longer be seen, "Why me?" Jadeite whined.

For the next hour he hung from his branch, gently swaying in the light wind, yelling as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear and come to his rescue. His voice was going slightly hoarse, so he stopped yelling while suspended there with only passing bugs visiting him. His head was also hurting with the blood falling to his head which made trying to look up painful. It was half an hour later that Jadeite had another visitor in the form of Taiki.

"What happened to _you_?" the brown haired boy asked the suspended man.

"Kunzite." Jadeite huffed out. He looked up hopefully to Taiki, his eyes praying for salvation, "Can you get me down?"

"Sorry man, I can't." Was the reply from Taiki with clear regret in his voice.

"How come?" Jadeite asked in concern.

"I can't lift my arms above my shoulders."

"How'd you get like that?"

"Mina."

"Huh? The blonde that was looking for Kunzite earlier?"

"Yes her. She kidnapped me, had me take her to the shops in which she then had me carry everything she bought."

"Oh."

"I'd get you down if I could. Sorry man."

"That's okay."

"See ya." Taiki walked off.

The next person to grace Jadeite with a visit around forty minutes later was a meatball headed blonde. Serena was looking about all over the place obviously looking for someone.

"Hey over here!" Jadeite called out. The blonde girl turned to him and rushed over to his tree on sight of him.

"Jadeite! What happened to you?"

"Kunzite."

"Really." Serena took a look around."You haven't seen Rini by any chance have you?"

"No, I haven't seen her while hanging around." Jadeite drolled, "Care to get me down?"

"I'm really sorry I have to find Rini."

"No problem, I'm fine hanging around."

He was left alone to his own devices for a while before Mina showed up. She approached him from behind and started looking around Jadeite, inspecting him with her hands behind her back. It took a moment for Jadeite to notice her.

"Gah!" He yelled in fright.

"How'd you get like that?" Mina asked not even batting an eye at the girly scream from the blonde general.

"I fell." Jadeite deadpanned.

"You fell upwards?" Mina nodded her head. "What goes down must go up."

"The sayings not like that." Jadeite cringed.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"I felt like it."

"You cross-dress too? I thought it was just Zoisite." Inspecting his outfit more closely, "at least he can pass as a girl when he cross-dresses."

"You're not helping," was uttered though gritted teeth.

"How'd your arms get tied together?"

"Rope fairies," Jadeite deadpanned.

"Really! I thought there was only hair fairies."

Jadeite gave Mina a blank look, _what the hell is this girl on? Crack?_

"Have you seen Kunzite?"

"No," he growled.

"Oh well, bye." Mina zoomed off.

Jadeite sighed. "Sometimes I hate my life."

Another gust of wind blew by carrying a scent on the breeze. Taking a good sniff his mouth soon watered. Lita was cooking dinner, a roast by the smell of it, the smell then made his stomach above him grumble. He then started futilely struggling trying to break free. The struggling did nothing but cause him to swing side to side. In the distance he could see a purple dress on a black-haired body coming towards him. She stopped right in front of him with her arms folded under her bust.

"Hello Jadeite," she said sweetly.

"Hello…"

"You wouldn't happen to know where my red strappy nighty went would you?"

"Um…no…"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Now why don't I believe that?" she leaned in to Jadeite's face, "Tell the truth."

"Will you get me down?"

"Maybe."

"I really don't know where your nighty is." he said with conviction. Smiling up at her, "Can you get me down?"

"Say please." Rei said inspecting the nails of her right hand.

"Please."

"Hm" she placed her hands in position at the rope above his ankles. "Fire Soul," was called out and a small flame came from the tips of her fingers. The rope started burning, giving off a horrid stench as the plastic fibres melted. Once enough of the rope burned away the rest of the rope snapped under Jadeite's weight. He crashed to the ground, thankfully hitting the soft grassy earth beneath him.

"Ow."

It still hurt though.

"That any better?" Rei smirked using her little flame to cut though the top of the rope around Jadeite's arms.

From his position on the ground he easily see up Rei's dress, "Nice polka dots."

"Pervert!" Rei screamed jumping away, holding her dress tight to her body at the bottom and stormed off leaving the cross-dressed, semi-concussed man on the ground.

*~*In Kunzite's Room*~*

Kunzite was sitting at his table having a mini tea party with Rini. The paper wrappers of the cakes littered the small plates along with the forks used for eating them. The empty tea pot was in the centre of the table with the dainty little tea cups in front of the two sitting at the table less than half full.

"How long has he been out there?" Rini asked using a napkin to wipe the tea from her lips.

Kunzite looked at his pocket watch, "Five hours now." He looked back at the pink haired princess. "I've been meaning to ask, where _did_ you get the clothes and make up?"

"I got them from Seiya's room. I thought it best not to use the permanent marker on him too."

"You're right, the permanent marker would be too much. Though Seiya will be a site to see for a while." Kunzite smiled, which could be seen by the tiniest upturning of the corner of his mouth.

"WHO THE HELL PUT MAKE UP ON ME!" The yell of Jadeite could be heard around the entire mansion.

"It looks like he's been freed." Kunzite commented, finishing off his tea.

"I best be getting back to my mother now." Rini said pushing her chair away from the table to stand up.

"Indeed." Kunzite got up from his chair and, ever the polite gentleman, took Rini's hand to walk her to the door, "thank you for explaining what you could about you and the girls."

* * *

Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

Another Chappy. Please Review!

**Disclaimer : **We don't own anything!

Yaten was busy in his little photo workshop. He had converted what was once his walk-in wardrobe to a photo workshop where he develops both digital and film photos. He was rather pleased as to how the photos were developing from his film camera. The first photo was by his digital camera, which was Mina running, gave him the idea, the rest of the photos were taken with normal film. Hanging the photos to dry after taking them out of the water he looked back at the digital print. The picture was perfect, which is what you could expect from Mina.

Deciding that using digital for the people he would be working with for his subjects being better than normal film, which he would use at a photo shoot, he hunted for a large memory card for his best digital camera. Inserting the card into the camera he went behind the thick black curtain on the door and exited the room to his bedroom then to the hallway.

Walking along the hallway he spotted Rini coming out of Kunzite's room and quickly took a picture. The noise of the camera alerted the two to Yaten's presence.

"What are you doing?" Kunzite demanded harshly at Yaten.

"I-" Yaten gulped, "I'm taking pictures for a competition." He smiled, somewhat nervous at Kunzite's glare.

"Oh can I see the photo?" Rini asked excitedly.

"Sure," Yaten happily said crouching down to show Rini the screen on the back of the camera.

"Ohhhh…pretty." Rini breathed out. Kunzite looked over Rini to see the screen. The picture was of Kunzite and Rini standing at his open door. The two were holding hands with Rini curtsying and Kunzite slightly bowing with his other hand behind his back. "What's the competition?" Rini asked.

"It's a photography competition for still life. I have to take pictures of either plants, animals or people."

"I will permit the use of pictures of me, providing I see them before you enter them." Kunzite said.

"Thank you." Yaten said in relief, _If I can get him to say yes to it, surely everyone else will too._

"You will also need to ask for everyone else's permission." Kunzite said.

"You have mine!" Rini piped up raising her hand.

"You would need your mother's permission." Kunzite said to the child.

"Aw," Rini whined.

"I was going to ask for everyone's permission," Yaten agreed with Kunzite. Going back down to be eye level with Rini, "we could go look for her right now if you want."

"Okay!" Rini enthused taking Yaten's hand and hauling him to the stairs to find Serena.

Almost everyone else in the mansion was at the kitchen around the breakfast table where there was most of the food for dinner. The breakfast table in the kitchen wasn't big enough for everyone to sit together so the dining room was going to be used instead. The main course was still being cooked and the starters were almost ready. Lita loved having lots of people to cook for and was enlisting the help of Nephrite at the food preparation and Zoisite and Serena being used to deliver items to the dining room. The two blondes were waiting for the food to be ready to move to the dining room after being done setting the table. The only people absent from the room were Mina, Jadeite and Seiya. Mina looking for rope fairies, Jadeite using a bottle of nail varnish remover left in his room and Seiya still unconscious in the dry fountain.

Rini, knowing what Serena is like, followed her nose to the kitchen. Rushing in with Yaten and Kunzite on their heels she called out, "Guys! Yaten's taking pictures for a competition and he needs our permission to take them!"

"Cool, he's got mine", "No prob" , "Sure" , "Fine with me" and other words of consent were given.

"Mummy, Uncle Kunzite said I need your permission for my photos to be taken."

"Hm…" Serena thought it over, "well, if I get to see every photo of you he wants to use and I can veto it then sure."

"No problem." Yaten agreed. He looked around the room, "where's Mina?"

"Still outside I think." Ami said, "come on I'll help you look." She got up from her seat, linked her arm with Yaten and walked with him out the room.

"That was a bit forward." Lita commented putting the cheesecake desert into the fridge.

"Yea," Rei commented sitting at the breakfast table looking at Zoisite, "isn't she meant to be dating you?"

"She is dating me." Zoisite answered back.

"But she's gone off with another guy." Nephrite said.

"And once she's done with him I will have my turn with him," Zoisite said with a grin.

"It's a Mercury thing." Serena suggested.

"So what do you have in mind for the photo competition?" Ami asked as they were walking in the garden to find Mina.

"Well…um…I was thinking of taking pictures of everyone in their daily lives." Yaten replied. Taking a deep breath he started up a conversation he wasn't really looking forward to "So you and Zoisite."

Ami smiled, "Yes. Me and Zoisite."

"Wouldn't he be jealous of me and you alone together?"

"Not at all. Neither would I be jealous of the two of you alone together. After all you are cute."

Yaten blushed, "W-w-w-w-well I-"

"You know even when you were hiding on Earth as a boy, which has lead to your current condition of being male in depowered civilian form, you still mentally acted as though you were a girl."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Only if you know what to look for." She breathed into his ear seductively.

"Oh." He blushed, making his cheeks a light rose colour.

"Which is why you are comfortable having a crush on Zoisite, even though you're now physically male."

"Well I guess you'd be right there."

"You just need to get in touch with your male side. So how about dinner, just you and me?"

"Dinner?" Yaten squeaked at Ami walking her fingers up Yaten's chest.

"Yes, it would be a chance for us to spend some time alone together."

"Oh, well I ,um, okay."

"Great!" They stopped walking and Ami smiled at him, "you can pick where and when." Ami then walked off leaving Yaten a few feet from Mina.

Mina was looking around in a bush, what she was looking for was unknown to Yaten. When she was done rummaging in the bush she turned to look elsewhere and found Yaten, who had been taking pictures of her. "Hi Yaten!" She smiled at him, unconcerned about him taking photos of her. She then noticed his slightly troubled expression, "what's wrong?" Mina went to the nearby stone bench and patted the bench next to where she was sitting indicating for Yaten to sit down beside her.

"Nothing's wrong," Yaten sat down beside her, "I do need your permission to take pictures for a competition though."

"No problem, I'm fine with that. I do want to know what's up with you." She stared intently at him, making Yaten sweat.

"A-Ami asked me out on a date." Yaten admitted blushing and looking away.

"Really! That's great!" Mina beamed at him, "so they are interested in you."

"Mi-na." Yaten drew out the name into the two syllables exasperated at her.

"Well they are." The blonde said in her defence.

Yaten blew out a puff of air, hunched over and ran his left hand through his hair, letting his right hand hang in-between his legs, holding his camera. "I don't know what to do Mina. In my head I'm still a girl but being a guy I…" he trailed off sitting up looking up at her.

"You're getting male urges with the attraction to Ami-"

"I'm not attracted to Ami!"

"You're blushing, ergo attracted." Mina pointed out.

Yaten looked away. "Being a boy is confusing." He grumbled. "So is having two people wanting me to make a threesome."

"I know you're confused." Mina said patting Yaten's back. "But you should know that on Ami's home planet their culture was based on triad relationships."

"What about just couples?" He asked in the vein hope that his troubles would go away on their own.

"There were a few on the planet but not much. Most people there preferred being in a triad. Now on Venus it's a totally different matter, cos couples are a special thing and lots of them wouldn't -"

"I don't think I need to know about that sort of thing on Venus Mina." Yaten interrupted, "so is Zoisite from Mercury too?"

"No, he's an Earth boy. A very open minded Earth boy who'd have fit right in on Mercury."

Yaten sighed. "What should I do Mina?"

"My advice is go on the date, have a good time and let your heart tell you what to do." She said with a smile and her hand on his chest where his heart is. "You'll be fine. Now back to my searching." She got up to continue looking.

"But it's almost dinner time." Yaten said from his seated position. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Rope fairies."

"Uh, Mina," he tried his best to break it to her gently, "there's no such thing as rope fairies."

"Really?" She turned back to look at him in confusion, "you get hair fairies."

"I don't think they're real either."

"Yes, they are." Mina explained like he was retarded.

Yaten gave up having been used to Mina's behaviour on Earth. "We should get going back for dinner."

Mina's stomach chose that moment to start making noises, demanding the blonde to feed it. "Good idea let's go!" She zoomed to the mansion holding on to Yaten's wrist making him fly behind her.

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

"No fair, they get to eat Lita's food while we're stuck with take out." Haruka tearfully said, salivating at the food on the screen.

"I'd rather be having her roast than pizza too." Darien agreed.

"It looks so yummy." Hotaru dreamily said.

"Note to self, have Lita teach me to cook," Michelle mumbled.

Setsuna just looked at the screen wishing she could be sat at that table.

* * *

Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

Yet another Chappy. Happy reading! and hopefully happy reviewing......? please?

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything! La la la lala la MMmmm....... never knew fairies didn't like to sing words... wait a minute.... 'la' is a word ain't it?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After dinner Lita enlisted the help of Rei and Ami to wash and dry the plates, cutlery, pots, pans and everything else that was used to make dinner. Nephrite would've helped too but he had other plans with Zoisite. The two of them were looking for Jadeite with Zoisite following Nephrite's lead as the blonde general wasn't aware of the plan the brunette had.

"So what are we going to do to him exactly?" Zoisite asked as they were walking along the hallway.

Nephrite stopped walking and turned to face the blonde man. "We are going to find Jadeite, get him drunk and make him say that he gives his permission for photos of himself to be used and record it so he can't argue against it." He then turned to continue walking.

Zoisite stood in thought for a moment then caught up to Nephrite holding him back by the arm. "Hold on. This opportunity should not be wasted. Why don't we get more than just a confession out of him?"

"I like your thinking. I'll get him drunk, you go get Yaten."

Yaten was in the living room talking with Mina, or to be more precise, Mina was talking to him. She was giving the poor boy her ideas on doing a photo shoot and letting her be the one to dress everyone and do the make-up. Yaten's protest of wanting everyone in natural surroundings was not getting through to the self proclaimed goddess of love.

Just as she got to the part about having a professional lighting crew for the photo shoot Zoisite came into the room, Yaten's knight in shining armour, well jeans and a t shirt but Yaten wasn't being picky. "Hey Zoisite." Yaten called out waving to the boy.

Zoisite's face lit up into a grin, "Hey, just the man I was looking for," he said was he strolled over to them.

"Hi," Mina waved too.

"So looking for me were you?" Yaten asked, his eyes begging Zoisite to save him from Mina. The boy did love Mina as a friend but sometimes she could be a little too much to handle.

"Yip," Zoisite gave a cheeky grin, "at this very moment Nephrite is getting Jadeite drunk, would you care to take pictures of a light weight?"

"This I can't miss." Mina said getting up and heading to Jadeite's room with a grin on her face.

"Uh…" Yaten said after Mina left. "What's up with her?"

"Oh nothing - apart from Jadeite being a very funny drunk."

Yaten grinned himself, "Lead the way."

As the two boys got closer to Jadeite's room they could hear loud off key singing amongst the giggles of Mina and the laughing of Nephrite. Opening the door they could see that Jadeite was dancing on top of the table singing 'I'm too sexy' and doing a striptease. His shirt was already on the floor leaving him with a vest on the top half of his body. Yaten took as many pictures as he could while Mina egged the dancing blonde on by slipping money into the elastic band of his boxers which was visible from under the jeans and the other two boys held up more alcohol for Jadeite to drink. Seeing and hearing him trying to sing while drinking was a funny sight to all in the room.

Once the inebriated general was down to his boxers he jumped off the table and did a summersault on to the bed. Well in his mind he did, to everyone else he did a stumbling flop onto the bed. Once he gathered his wits around him, and the very few brain cells left that were functioning, he went to his wardrobe. Opening the door and hunting in one on the drawers in the wardrobe with unwanted clothes flying out as they were bypassed. Finding what he wanted he stood up and gave a triumphant yell, holding a piece of red cloth in the air.

"Uh oh," Mina giggled out.

In the drunk man's hand was an item of clothing that was mostly see through and very obviously for a girl. Jadeite then put this clothing on over his head and turned to the others in the room, "Look at me. I'm Rei," he then got into the pose for doing a Fire Soul.

The other three laughed at him, "The boxers don't do him any favours in that get up." Mina said through her giggles.

Jadeite leaned into the group and put his hand to the side of his face, as though he was whispering something that was to be kept a secret. "I looked through that drawer and no way would I want to be that exposed." He then gave them a very solemn nod to the very serious matter. Though, in his drunken state of mind, it more than likely was a very serious matter.

The blonde drunkard then gave a very manic grin and ran off into the corridor. He didn't go very far, for he found a potted plant two doors down from his own which needed to be taken care of. He jumped into position and with his hands clasped pointing to the plant he yelled out "Fire Soul." Obviously nothing happened but in his mind the plant was free of evil. Going along the corridor with the three others still following him he would go along and randomly stop to 'Fire Soul' things as he went by.

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

"Dear god Jadeite is a lightweight." Haruka commented.

"Yea, I know." Darien agreed, "Zoisite and Nephrite would always get him drunk if they needed him to agree to something or as a form of entertainment."

On the screen Jadeite was striping off which caused Haruka to cover Hotaru's eyes.

"Haruka-papa," the purple haired child whined.

"You're too young to see this." Haruka said.

"Never mind the eyes cover the ears to block out that god-awful racket." Michelle commented.

"It's okay, Ruka," Darien said, "he always stops at his underwear."

"But" Haruka looked to Michelle for backup but the aqua haired woman just looked at the screen.

"Hands off eyes." Michelle said keeping her ears covered.

Haruka grudgingly took her hands off of Hotaru's eyes and, as Darien had said, Jadeite did indeed stop at his boxers, only to start cross dressing of his own accord.

"Oh he is not!" Michelle said at seeing Jadeite on the screen with Rei's nighty.

"I think he is." Darien said with a chuckle.

On screen Jadeite put the nighty on over his head.

"He looks ridiculous." Michelle snorted out in laughter as the drunkard posed.

"That he does." Darien nodded.

"What does he mean by not wanting to be that exposed?" Hotaru asked the adults of the room.

The adults looked around at each other nervously. "You'll find out when you're older." Haruka said.

"Why not now?"

"Because I said so."

On the screen Jadeite had now stopped in front of a painting on the wall and was glaring at it intently. He then imagined he was getting rid of an evil spirit in the way that Rei does, only Jadeite didn't have a sutra. He then 'Fire Souled' the painting, for good measure. He then moved on to attacking the carpet, a vase, a chair and a lampshade.

*~*At The Star's Residence*~*

When Jadeite was near to the stairs he did a commando roll to get to the top step. He then went and cart wheeled down them. Well, he started cart wheeling but it ended up as a drunken roll down the stairs. He landed on his front at the bottom of the stairs with his butt sticking upwards and the nighty riding up his back. Yaten had been busy taking pictures while this was happening but the spectacle was about to be getting even better.

Lita, Ami and Rei were standing at an open doorway, as were Serena and Rini from another doorway, and Kunzite and Taiki at another. The others had all come to see what was making a racket. Jadeite jumped up and not seeing Rei at first, as he was turned the other way, he faced Kunzite and 'Fire Souled' the white haired general. "Ha ha, fear me for I am Sailor Mars! The scout of violence and bad tempers!"

Rei had her hands balled into fists at her side and was gritting her teeth. Her face was going red with anger as she glared at the blonde in her nighty. While Jadeite was laughing he turned on the spot to attack more furniture and found Rei. The cross-dressed blonde general froze in horror. "Don't know where my nighty is huh?" Rei asked through her gritted teeth while walking towards him. "And making fun of me? You are so dead! FIRE SOUL!"

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

"She looks pis-" a glare from Haruka cut off Setsuna's first word she then lamely finished with "mad."

On the screen Jadeite was turned away from Rei. Then when he did see her they all laughed at the look of fear on his face. "It looks like Rei has another power," Darien said, "she can instantly sober him up."

"FIRE SOUL!" came from the screen and a small flame appeared at Rei's fingertips and ended just in front of Jadeite's face. The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief while Rei looked at the flame, shrugged and said "big enough." Jadeite squeaked then ran for the sake of his hair with Rei at his heels and everyone else running after them so they didn't miss the show. "STAY STILL!"

"No way!" Jadeite yelled over his shoulder as he ran through the corridors of the ground floor of the mansion. He ran into the kitchen and out of the blessedly open patio doors to the garden. As this was going on Seiya regained consciousness and got himself out of the dry fountain. Unfortunately for him, he happened to be in the path of Jadeite who knocked the drawn on boy over to the ground.

"Now that is bound to hurt," Haruka winced as the group of people following Jadeite and Rei ran over him.

"I'm not complaining." Darien shrugged with a slightly satisfied smirk.

"Glad it's not me." Michelle muttered in agreement with Haruka.

On the screen Jadeite made it to the outdoor swimming pool and ran in. "Ha!" He laughed at Rei.

Rei didn't stop running. She yelled out, "Don't think the water will save you!" as she too ran into the pool. As Jadeite tried to swim away, Rei caught up to him and then tried to drown him. She would hold on to the poor boy and pull them both under and do her best to keep him under while Rei would get her head above the surface of the water. Jadeite would do his best to shake her off and claw his way to the surface for much needed air. After the fifteenth attempt to break free Jadeite managed to get to the side of the pool and pull himself out and ran back to the mansion.

"Wimp!" Rei screamed after him them calmly swam to the side of the pool and took the arms of Lita and Mina to be pulled out. "I feel better now."

The door bell them chimed cheerfully, "Oh pizza's here." Darien said getting up going to the front door getting his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Oh good, I'm starved." Haruka commented stretching in her seat.

They then enjoyed their pizza's, as they watched Mina flirting with an unresponsive Kunzite, Ami and Zoisite watching a movie with Yaten in-between them, Serena and Rini playing a card game with Taiki and Rei, Lita and Nephrite taking a romantic walk, Seiya scrubbing at his skin to get the pen off and Jadeite putting cling film on Rei's toilet.

* * *

Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

Chap 14 already? Wow this fic is getting long.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything......is there an echo in here or what?

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Rei was having a good dream. In the dream her powers were back and she was in her super sailor scout form, using her Flame Sniper attack on Jadeite. She was missing him by mere millimetres as he kept dodging the attack, but the heat from the flame arrows had done some damage. Most of the blonde man's hair was either burned off or melted to the scalp, including the eyebrows, and there were many melted holes in his clothes. In her dream she them had him cornered and the next attack would hit him for sure, the only problem was that she woke up with the need to pee before the flame arrow hit Jadeite.

Grumbling, she woke up and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the bed. Once the sleep was rubbed away she threw the quilt off her bed and sleepily staggered to her toilet. Pulling her pyjama bottoms down she sat on the seat to relieve herself…only to have the urine splash onto the floor, her legs, feet and pyjama bottoms.

"What the hell!" she yelled jumping up from the toilet seat and away from the puddle so that she didn't get more on herself. Taking a good look she could see that under the toilet seat was a clear surface. Lifting the seat she could see that on the bowl of the toilet was a sheet on cling film. "Jadeite," she angrily ground out, "this means war!"

Down in the kitchen Lita and Nephrite were making breakfast for the residents of the mansion. Those that came by early got their breakfast and then left so that the breakfast table wouldn't be crowded, those people being Seiya, Taiki, Ami and Kunzite. Those four were up early because Kunzite wanted to avoid Mina, Seiya wanted to avoid Rini and Taiki was taking Ami on a tour of book stores.

Currently at the breakfast table, Zoisite and Yaten were having breakfast and discussing where to go on their date and where Yaten should take Ami. Yaten was taking Mina's advice on going with the flow and seeing where his heart took him, but it didn't hurt to ask for pointers from Zoisite. As they were having their quiet discussion and Lita and Nephrite cooking away Rei came storming into the room and went straight for the extra strong chilli sauce.

"Um, Rei, what are you going to do with that?" Lita asked eyeing the bottle in Rei's hand.

"I'm going to spike Jadeite's drink with it."

"Why?" Nephrite asked.

"Because the bastard put cling film on my toilet."

"Ohhh, not good," Zoisite commented from the table shaking his head.

"I've gotta stay for pictures of this." Yaten said getting his camera out.

"Well spiking that carrot, banana, pumpkin and apple stuff he drinks isn't a bad idea but may I make a suggestion to your plan?" Nephrite asked.

"What?" Rei asked curious.

Nephrite went into a cupboard and got a bowl out and put some pancake mix into the bowl. He then gave the bowl to Rei and said "Put as much of the chilli sauce in this as you want and I'll cook the chilli pancakes for him."

"I like your thinking." Rei beamed a smile at him.

At the breakfast table the rest of the occupants of the mansion were sitting around eating their breakfast. Yaten was sitting on the window seat next to the patio doors cleaning his camera lens and Zoisite was sitting next to him reading the paper. The two had been waiting for the past half hour for Jadeite to show up. Finally at half past eight Jadeite came into the room for breakfast and the only food left for him to eat was a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning all" he said jovially as he picked up the plate and opened the fringe for his juice that the others wouldn't touch with a barge pole.

"Good morning," Rei said back to him smiling.

_Okay, _Jadeite thought, _looks like she's not used her loo yet_. He sat down in one of the empty seats. "Could you pass the syrup?" he asked Rini.

"Sure," came the reply and the jug with the small amount of the sweet heavenly goodness.

As he pored the last of the syrup on the spiked pancakes Rei sat there watching him covertly, as did the other four that knew what was about to happen. Jadeite used his knife and fork to cut a piece of the stack off and popped the forkful into his mouth. As soon as he started chewing he realised that Rei did indeed use her toilet that morning.

"Hot hot hot!" he said fanning his mouth and grabbing his bottle of juice to take a gulp of it, only for the burning to increase. "Gah!" he ran for the kitchen sink and ran the cold tap and started drinking the water as it was coming from the tap.

"That's what you get for doing what you did." Rei cheerfully called out.

Jadeite just glared, got the milk out the fridge and left the room with the small drop left in the carton.

"What did he do?" Serena asked.

"He put cling film on my toilet."

"So what did you do?" Rini asked.

"Spiked his food with chilli sauce."

Serena and Rini just looked at each other and came to a unanimous decision. "Pass the pancakes!" they said in unison. The order was carried out and the two ate the chilli pancakes with smiles on their faces as Nephrite watched slightly horrified.

Rei was out in the garden meditating, she didn't have the scared fire in front of her so it was not a prediction meditation, just one to calm her nerves. Rei had a small problem with anger management and seeing as she was still mad at Jadeite for his stunt after an hour of meditating she gave up, citing it as a lost cause.

"He wouldn't be doing stuff like that if I had my powers." Rei grumbled to herself as she stood up. Brushing the imaginary dirt and dust off her butt, along with the pollen, she made her way back to the mansion. The door was partially open and Rei pushed the door to give her a gap she could fit through. Unfortunately for her a bucket of a water and flour mixture, more commonly known as batter, was resting on the open door way and the action of opening the door wider cause the bucket to tip and fall. The batter covered Rei's face and fell into her hair and onto her clothes. Laughter could be heard as Rei wiped the batter from her eyes, "he will pay," Rei growled out as she stomped off to her room to clean herself up.

Jadeite was on the lookout for anything suspicious. He knew Rei would be retaliating for what he did earlier, though he believed himself to be totally justified in his actions. Not seeing anything in his room out of place, apart from the marbles on the floor he almost stepped on, he went to his bathroom to check. The only thing he saw was shrink wrap on the toilet bowl, "you never use a trick the other used in prank wars," Jadeite tutted to himself shaking his head from side to side.

He took the cling film off the toilet and headed for his shower, checking for anything out of place. Not finding anything he stripped off and turned the shower on.

The girls and Zoisite where in the living room waiting for Ami, they wanted to see what Ami would be wearing for her date with Yaten. He was taking her out to the aquarium where they would also have dinner. Zoisite already knew what Yaten would be wearing, as he picked it out for the other boy, and had informed the other girls of the grey-haired boy's attire.

The TV was on for background noise with one of those daytime TV programmes that could barely pass as entertainment. The door was slammed open and Jadeite appeared with a face like thunder and hair like Rini's: bubblegum pink.

"YOU DID THIS!" he screeched at Rei, his face red in anger and pointing at his hair.

"Did I?" Rei innocently said giving a polite smile.

"Is is permanent?" he yelled.

"I hope not, it doesn't really suit you." Mina said.

"Maybe if it was red or purple it might suit him." Lita put in her two cents.

"I don't care if it suits me or not! I want to know if it's permanent!"

Zoisite, who had been giving Jadeite's hair a scrutinising stare, said "Huh I wondered where that went."

Jadeite turned his glare from Rei to Zoisite, "The dye was yours," Zoisite nodded, "is it permanent?" Zoisite shook his head. "That's all I wanted to know." The pink-haired boy turned to stomp out of the room.

"It takes twenty washes to get out!" Zoisite called out to Jadeites back.

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

"How long do you think this prank war will last?" Michelle asked.

"Who knows," Darien replied shrugging.

"At least it will be entertaining." Haruka commented.

"Until they get sick of it." Hotaru commented then stuck a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

Chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

Hehe yet another chappy for y'all. KellyLou is actually 22 today! Haha i'm not that old yet! Happy Birthday Baka! She's gonna kill me when she reads this! oh well i think i still have 3 lives left.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything...cept KellyLou who now has loads o presents. Weh!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was the day after the start of the prank war. Ami and Yaten had been on their date and now it was the day for Zoisite to be going out with him. Ami was lazing in the bed as Zoisite was hunting for something to wear. "What do you think the pink or the purple?" He asked holding out two items of clothing for Ami to give an opinion on.

"Not the purple, it's too showy." Ami said watching her lover getting ready for his date. "So where is he taking you?"

"The zoo. Y'know as long as I've been on this planet I've never been to the zoo." he said as he was hunting for the second shoe to make the pair he would be wearing.

"Bring me back a present?" Ami asked.

"You know I will, you love anything from an educational outing, whether you're the one on it or not." Zoisite smirked at her.

In the bathroom of one Seiya Kou stood the afore mentioned man in his shower scrubbing at his skin, trying his best to get the ink off. All he was doing was rubbing away at a few layers of his skin making him bleed and not doing much to remove the ink. The black haired boy threw the sponge down and switched the shower off. At his wardrobe he hunted for a long sleeved t-shirt and some trousers that wouldn't make him too hot as the summer's on Kinmoku could be rather warm.

Unfortunately his attire didn't cover the drawings on his neck and face, but he would just have to suffer people staring at the pink haired demons drawings. Or…he hunted for his make-up from the time he was a woman in his de-powered form, before the accident leaving him as a 'he'. Finding the make-up bag he hunted for the bottle of foundation. He gave a feral grin when he found the half full bottle and started applying it to his skin.

Seiya made his way to the breakfast table in the kitchen, the only ones in the room were Jadeite, Yaten, Lita and Kunzite. When they saw Seyia they stopped eating and just stared at him.

"What?" Seiya asked after the minute it took him to get a bowl of cereal.

"Woah." Taiki said seeing Seiya as he came in the door.

"I'll ask again, what?"

"I think what Taiki means," Jadeite spoke up, "is that you need to sue your fake tan supplier."

Lita and Yaten snickered.

"I am in agreement with Jadeite, people are not meant to be orange in skin colour." Kunzite said then went back to eating.

"Whatever, at least my hair isn't pink," Seiya muttered and sat down to eat his cereal.

"Hey, it's going to take time to wash it all out." Jadeite defended.

"So, you all excited about your date?" Lita asked Yaten.

"Yeah," Yaten smiled with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What date?" Seiya asked.

"He is going out on a date with Zoisite." Kunzite informed.

"But, Zoisite is a guy." Seiya said.

"Well done Seiya," Jadeite clapped smiling like a loon, "now can you point out the difference between dogs and cats?" he asked condescendingly.

"Watch it, pinky." Seiya growled out to Jadeite.

"Good morning all," Zoisite said cheerfully skipping into the room.

"Now that is just wrong!" Seiya yelled pointing at Zoisite.

"Really, Ami thought it looked okay." Zoisite said looking down at his outfit. He was wearing a knee length pink sun dress with white frills and white shoes with little pink bows on them.

"It's not okay! You're a guy, guys do not wear dresses. You're nothing but a sick pervert!" Seiya yelled getting red in the face. Only the red couldn't be seen due to the thick foundation he had on.

Zoisite looked blankly back at him. "This coming from a guy that was born a woman, disguised herself as a man by becoming one physically on Earth then teleported back to their home planet causing the woman to be a man in civilian form and woman in scout form. You go through a sex change every time you transform to be a sailor scout and I'm the pervert?"

"He does have a point." Taiki agreed.

"You don't think of me like that do you?" Yaten asked.

"Of course not," Zoisite reassured Yaten, "you didn't start fancying girls as soon as you became a guy."

"Does that make Seiya a closet lesbian who used being turned into a man to cover up for it?" Jadeite asked slightly confused.

"I don't need to listen to this." Seiya stormed off with his bowl of cereal.

"Bye now." Zoisite waved after him with a big smile on his face.

A thump could be heard from upstairs, followed by loud yelling.

"And that is my cue to leave." Jadeite said running out the patio doors. A minute later Rei chased after him with a hairbrush.

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

"Setsuna, you want eggs with your breakfast?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, sure." The green haired woman said while watching Rei chase after Jadeite.

"Okay," Hotaru said and went back to the kitchen to tell Michelle Setsuna's answer.

A minute later Haruka came through with two plates, handing one to Setsuna, and sat down on the couch beside her. "What did he do this time?"

"He placed some thread over the doorway of Rei's room causing her to trip." Setsuna said around the bacon and eggs in her mouth.

"Ah, the tripwire prank."

*~*In The Streets Of Tokyo*~*

Darien was halfway through his morning jog when he saw a sight that would be burned into his eyes for all time. Glad that Serena wasn't here as what he saw would upset her to no end. A Sailor Moon convention was being held. A few years ago some bigwig had the idea to make computer games featuring the Sailor Scouts, to which they all agreed to, himself included, and they gained royalties from the sales of the games, plush toys and other memorabilia. The bigwig in question was a reincarnated member of Queen Serenity's court who knew the scout identities and helped to throw off any media speculation on who they are in civilian form.

The convention in and of itself was not the awful sight, it was one of the people in the queue to get into the building. A man in his thirties who was overweight and had a goatee was dressed up as Sailor Moon. If that wasn't bad enough, elsewhere in the queue was an obvious woman, wearing a perverted Tuxedo Mask outfit which showed off quite a bit of skin with who, he was assuming, was her boyfriend who was dressed as Sailor Mercury.

Darien shook his head and continued on jogging, thinking happy thoughts of coffee and chocolate.

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

"What's everyone else doing?" Michelle asked Setsuna.

Setsuna picked up her staff and changed the 'channel' on the screen to see that Mina was chasing after Kunzite, Taiki was playing tennis with Serena, Lita and Nephrite. Rini was with Ami at the outside swimming pool racing the scout of water.

"A day of lazing around," Haruka stretched, "if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on my bike." She left the room with her empty plate.

* * *

Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

Last chapter for today

KellyLou: I read that last comment, Kistelle now has two lives left. And a sock...though why she has that is anyones guess...I didn't do anything...honest.

Kistelle: I stole it.

KellyLou: It's not mine, most likely my mother's

Kistelle: EEEWWWwwwww take it back! I might get Bird flu.

KellyLou: Hey I work with chickens too ya know!

Kistelle: I've become immune to your strain of the virus, but not your stupidity.

KellyLou: You mean there is never going to be cure for that?

Kistelle: You're too far gone for any cure to work.

KellyLou: YIP!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything... Not even our sanity...or our souls...KellyLou's mum has hers, and I sold mine to the frogs (was totally ripped off).

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next day passed in a blur of lazing around, picture taking, pranks and flirting. The night of Nephrite's dinner date with Lita had arrived, a night of which he was nervous about. The other generals were in Nephrite's room, helping him get ready and get rid of some of his nerves.

"You'll be fine," Zoisite said reassuringly, noticing his friend's worried face as he was sorting the suit jacket.

"You think so?" Nephrite asked, "Because right now I have giant butterflies in my stomach."

"I know you'll be fine," Zoisite grabbed a hold of Nephrite's shoulders and looked the brunette in the eyes, "you are meant to be together with her, so trust me when I say you'll be fine."

Jadeite, who was helping Kunzite with Nephrite's hair, added to the reassurance Zoisite gave, "He's right, I mean, you have seen the way she looks at you right?"

"Well yea…"

"No girl looks at a man like that if they're not falling for them."

"They are right," Kunzite said, "the date will go well."

"I really hope you're right." Nephrite said.

"Here, chin up." Zoisite commanded with a tie in his hands. The tie was dark green with gold stitching which went well with the black suit and white shirt. "Are you two done with his hair yet?" Zoisite asked as he did a Half Winsor knot.

"Almost." Kunzite said.

"I'm sure it's fine, you've been at it long enough." Nephrite said walking to his mirror to have a look at his hair. Twisting around, he saw that there were a lot of little coloured bows in his hair, mainly pink and green with a few blue, yellow and orange ones. He angrily turned around to the other three males, two who were doing their best to stifle their laughter.

"Hey don't look at me," Zoisite said with his hands in the air in surrender, "I had no clue."

Nephrite then turned the full force of his glare to the other blonde in the room and started to advance; said blonde gave a squeak of fear and hurriedly said, "Not my idea."

The three males turned to look at Kunzite who was tiring to be discreet in putting the leftover bows in his pocket.

"Kunzite," Nephrite growled.

The man in question took a step backwards, gave a wide face-splitting smile and then legged it while Nephrite chased after him.

"He smiled," Zoisite said in wide-eyed shock, "this needs to be noted down." He took a small notebook from his pocket and wrote down the event that happened along with the date, time and place.

"What are you doing?" Jadeite asked his fellow blonde.

"Making a note, him smiling doesn't happen often."

"Huh," Jadeite thought for a moment, "oh yeah, your right. This is the third time I've known of him smiling. But it's only the first time in this life…" Jadeite trailed off and sat on the bed in shock. "I remember." were the last words he uttered before he zoned out.

"Jadeite," Zoisite waved a hand over Jadeite's eyes, "you okay man?"

He got no response. Around a minute was wasted as Zoisite knocked on the side of Jadeite's head to see if anyone was in and with no response in doing that Zoisite checked to see if Jadeite was still breathing and if he had a pulse. He did, so Zoisite left him alone.

Nephrite stomped back into the room in the process of taking the bows out, grumbling to himself about Kunzite getting away. Upon noticing Jadeite he asked, "What's up with him?"

"He's just in shock, give him a few minutes."

Yaten knocked on the open door, "Ready to go?"

"Almost." Nephrite said back.

"You driving them?" Zoisite asked.

"Yep, I'm driving them to the restaurant and taking pictures." Yaten smiled, happy to be helping out and that the others where including him.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of lovely ones for the competition." Zoisite smiled back, "have fun," he waved to the two men leaving.

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

On the screen, Zoisite went back over to Jadeite who was now aware of what was happening in his surroundings, "So, happy to have your memories back?"

"Yes and no."

"No meaning…"

"I just remembered I owe Prince Endymion ten thousand yen."

"Yes! I can finally be paid back!" Darien said punching the air, "I wonder if I can charge interest?"

Back on the screen Jadeite asked Zoisite, "What if he asks for interest?"

Zoisite got his notebook back out and did a few calculations, "if he charges interest then you owe him one hundred million, two hundred and ten thousand yen."

"Oh think of all the green jackets I could buy with that." Darien happily mused.

The four females in the room shared a look and came to a unanimous agreement. Setsuna grabbed her staff and lightly whacked Darien in the chest with it, she then used the staff to hold him down to the couch, "If you buy more green jackets then I will see to it that you won't exist in the future." the guardian of the gates of time threatened.

"But I'm needed for the future," Darien protested.

"Only your sperm is needed for the future to commence."

"You couldn't really do that. Serena woul-"

"I have my ways."

Darien gulped in fear, and gained a new respect for the green haired woman, "okay, no jackets," he agreed, "so I'll just spend it on Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee instead."

"Coffee is fine." Setsuna said putting her staff back to its previous position.

On the screen Lita and Nephrite were leaving for their date, "Well if you'll excuse me ladies, I'm not too keen on watching this." Darien said grabbing his coat and leaving the house.

*~*At The Crown Game Centre*~*

Andrew was wiping the counter with his ever present cloth and thinking about his best friend. The arcade was deserted as it was coming close to closing time, so Andrew took the luxury of thinking about where his friend was. He'd not seen Darien for a few days and the blonde arcade manager was getting worried about him.

_He could've been abducted by aliens, or run over by a truck, or went rock climbing and fell to a crevice needing help with a broken leg and his water could be running out. Or he could've been swimming and got pulled under water by a shark and eaten, or gotten lost in the mall, after all that place was confusing. Maybe I should call the police and have them mount a search party._

Andrews's internal monologue stopped at the sound of the bell above the double doors. And there he was, one of Andrews's favourite people in the whole wide world.

"Hey Drew," Darien called out walking to the counter.

"Hey Dare, still here and not abducted by aliens," Andrew said cheerfully.

"If only you knew," Darien mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Darien smiled, "so how about a coffee."

"Sure thing buddy!" Andrew started making the coffee. "So where's Serena?"

"She's away for a while," Darien said with a smile.

_Darien would never be this happy if Serena were away. Maybe he's done something to her. Maybe he snapped and murdered her and hacked the body into tiny pieces. And those pieces could be fed to the sharks! We'd never find the body. Who will buy the milkshakes? The Super Duper Choco Mallow Surprise. The fiend!_

"Have you murdered Serena!" Andrew yelled shaking Darien by the shoulders. "Oh how could you! Why! She was so full of life!" Andrew wailed, in close approximation to the decibels Serena could manage.

"Let go of me you nutcase! I haven't murdered her!" Darien yelled back breaking free of Andrew.

"Oh good," Andrew sighed in relief instantly calming down. The coffee had finished brewing by this point so Andrew poured a cup and placed it in front of Darien, "Here you go."

"Thanks, put it on my tab," Darien then took a sip of the nectar of life.

"You usually pay your tab at the end of each month, why are you adding to it when it's your day to pay for it?"

"I'll be coming into a lot of money," Darien happily answered.

_A lot of money? Oh no! Darien's sold Serena! She could be working in a pit with other slaves. Or in a harem with other young girls at the mercy of some warlord. Or working as a drug mule or smuggling weapons or as a prostitute jumped up on drugs. She could be stuck as a maid in a two star hotel being worked day and night with no pay and little food with nothing but a cardboard box to sleep in. Or she could be forced to make shoes in a sweat shop. Or sold to a lab for genetic experiments to be performed on her._

"Oh no! You sold Serena! That's how you're coming into a lot of money! I'm calling the cops! This injustice must stop!" Andrew had yet again yelled this Darien's face while shaking him.

"I've not sold Serena you lunatic! She's on holiday with the girls and an old friend is paying up on a bet!" Darien yelled grabbing onto Andrews arms to try and stop the shaking.

"Oh," Andrew stopped in the shaking of Darien then thought for a moment, "wait, you have friends? Other than me? Since when?"

"A long time before I met you."

"And you're sure she's on holiday with the girls and not in a pit somewhere? Dead or otherwise?"

"I'm sure," Darien leaned in close to Andrew to have a good look at the blonde. "What's wrong with you? Did you drink my coffee or something?"

"Maybe…"

"Drew, my coffee is special."

"Yeah I know it's imported and all but no big deal right?"

"Andrew, it's triple strength caffeine. You're not used to coffee that strong."

"Oh, so that's why I can taste colours," Andrew said like a proverbial light bulb went off above his head, "though that doesn't the turtle invasion."

*~*At The House of the Outers*~*

All four scouts were watching Lita Nephrite on their date. There was a big box of tissues being shared between them as the four were crying due to how romantic everything was. On the screen Lita and Nephrite were dancing as a beautiful melody was being played.

"It's so sad that they don't remember," Michelle blubbered out wiping at her tears with her tissue.

"I know, but they look so happy," Haruka said with tears streaming down her face.

Nods of agreement came from the other three. On the screen the pair had stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor and their mouths were slowly inching together. On the sofa the four outer scouts leaned forward in hope at the suspense. Lita and Nephrite then kissed, a kiss so sweet and beautiful that the four spectators had to grab fresh tissues. On the screen the two pulled away from each other sharing a loving smile.

"Hello my love," Nephrite said through a smile.

"Hello yourself handsome," Lita smiled back.

"How could I have ever forgotten you?" Nephrite asked as he started them dancing again.

"I don't know, but for years I searched for the perfect man, not realising I was looking for you."

"Well, now you have found me."

"And I plan to never let you go."

"And I plan the same, Princess of Jupiter."

On the sofa Hotaru and Setsuna gave a cheer. "They remember each other," Michelle sobbed out, "it's all so beautiful."

"This is how romantic movies should be made." Haruka sobbed out.


	18. Chapter 17

Well here's the next set of chapters for you all! Please review! If you don't the frog will insinirate my sanity and i would be able to get a refund for my soul. And KellyLou's mum will feed her soul to the chickens, chickens even Gonzo wouldn't fancy.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything! *stomps foot* I never get anything I want! *pouts*

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jadeite was on a mission that morning. He'd barely gotten any sleep the previous night so he'd been spending the time awake to wash more of the pink out of his hair. His only problem was that although he was tired in body his mind was buzzing. He spent the night trying to formulate a plan with his target being Rei, the love of his life. Looking at the clock Jadeite came to the conclusion that Rei would be outside meditating due to it being a nice day outside.

From the tree he was hiding behind he could see that she was sitting cross-legged on the grass, the sun shining down on her and a light breeze blowing through her hair. _My god she is beautiful_, Jadeite thought drinking in the sight of her. His plan was forgotten as he ran up to her, excited to be in his love's presence and threw himself down on his knees behind the sitting priestess. He threw his arms around Rei, almost bowling her over in the process and said, "Rei my love, oh how I have missed you!"

To say she was not happy at being half molested by Jadeite as she was meditating would be like saying Darien didn't like coffee. She gritted her teeth and the vein in her forehead started pulsing in her anger. She put her hands in the classic position as Jadeite was hugging her starry eyed and pointed her said fingers at Jadeite's hands then whispered "Fire Soul." The flame then burned Jadeite's hand causing him to let go of her, yelp in pain and jump backwards.

"Rei! Why did you do that my love?" he asked in hurt confusion.

"My love?" Rei said, which caused Jadeite to beam a smile at her, though that smile was soon wiped off his face when she yelled, "What the hell are you talking about? Leave me alone you weirdo!" She then stormed off to vent her anger to Serena.

Jadeite froze, with his heart smashing into a million tiny pieces. _Oh no, she doesn't remember…and yet…I do. Oh how can fate be so cruel?_ Tears started streaming down his face as he ran back into the mansion.

Kunzite was having a most pleasant morning, he was indulging in a favourite past time of his, which was architecture. He was at the table in his room drawing what could be called a crystal palace, though who it would be for could be anyone's guess. As he was drawing in a ceiling support his door slammed open and Jadeite ran in and threw himself on to Kunzite's bed sobbing into the pillow. _Why me? _Kunzite whined in his head, eyes heavenward as if to ask for a divine answer to his plight. Which was one short haired pinkish-blonde general crying into his pillow. _I'll have to wash it to get the snot and tears off it._

"It's not fair, she doesn't what anything to do with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Jadeite wailed at the top of his lungs, "it's so cruel!" he broke off into choked sobs.

"Jadeite…what are you on about?" Kunzite awkwardly asked putting his pencil down.

"Why Rei of course!" Jadeite turned his tear streaked face to Kunzite. He then crawled off the bed and along the floor to Kunzite, "I'm not an annoying weirdo am I?" he asked hopefully, wrapping his arms around Kunzite's legs and looking up to him with big, tearful, hope filled, blue eyes.

"Well…" Kunzite said, trying his best not to hurt Jadeite's feelings.

"I am a weirdo!" the pinkish-blonde wailed and buried his head into Kunzite's thigh, creating a wet patch with his tears.

_Aw crap. Come on, don't do this to me. Do I have a sign on my forehead saying all nutcases welcome?_ Kunzite awkwardly patted Jadeite on the head as a comforting gesture.

As Jadeite was crying his eyes out on Kunzite's leg, Nephrite came waltzing into the room singing "Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day. I've got a wonderful feeling, everything's going my way."

_Oh no, not him too,_ Kunzite thought. _Why is it I'm the only sane one in the group?_

"My date went wonderfully last night," Jadeite cried harder, "we were dancing and we kissed," the wet patch on Kunzite's trousers grew larger, "and once that happened we remembered everything." Nephrite finished babbling happily.

Jadeite let go of Kunzite's legs, got up from his position on the floor and ran out the room in tears.

"What's up with him?" Nephrite asked pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Apparently he has his memory back and Rei doesn't." Kunzite informed.

"Aw that sucks." Nephrite said sadly for his fellow general, "What about you and Mina?" He grinned slyly leaning in close to Kunzite.

"I would not court that blonde lunatic if my life depended on it." Kunzite hotly said folding his arms.

"My, my, all defensive aren't we. She's gotten under your skin, admit it."

"Only in annoying me. Nothing more."

"If you say so." Nephrite smirked waltzing out the room.

*~*At The Outer's*~*

"So Nephrite and Lita have their memories back after being on their date?" Darien asked.

"Yes, and it was so romantic," Haruka wistfully said holding on to her spoon in her little daydream of the events last night.

The two of them were in the kitchen having breakfast and discussing the events of yesterday, both on Kinmoku and at the arcade.

"So Andrew had been drinking your coffee?" Haruka asked receiving a nod from Darien, "Man I hope he's okay."

"He's stopped drinking it now seeing as I took it off of him, but I'll go around and check on him later." Darien informed, then popped the last bit of peanut butter and chocolate sandwich into his mouth.

"Though you are right, this is good coffee." Haruka said taking a sip out of her mug.

"Of course I'm right, though for the likes of us it's only half strength and for Lunarians it's very weak."

"Really?"

"Yea, as a race, they have a higher energy need so their foods were jam packed with energy. Compared to earth food, they would need a large amount of food for the same energy value as a small snack on the moon."

"How do you know this?"

"Ami told me in our past lives."

"Ah I see."

They put their used plates and bowls in the sink and meandered into the living room where Setsuna sat watching the screen as faithfully as ever. On the screen Jadeite had rushed into Kunzite's room blubbering his eyes out.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that Rei doesn't remember." Darien said seeing his distraught friend.

"Morning all," Michelle said cheerfully as she entered the room. A chorus of 'mornings' came from the other occupants of the room. "Kunzite doesn't look too pleased."

"Who would with Jadeite wailing like how Serena used to." Hotaru said covering her ears.

"Nephrite's not a bad singer, much better than Jadeite." Michelle said.

"He always did see the world through rose coloured glasses." Darien mused.

*~*At Mina's Room*~*

Mina was in her room looking through her wardrobe for an outfit to win Kunzite over. In this life she was a stranger to him, the love of her life, so giving him things she knew he liked, like chocolate covered raisins, was out of the question. All Kunzite would do in that event would be clam up, freak out and be suspicious of everyone over a 'breach of security'. As she was going through her dresses there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out absentmindedly.

The door opened and Jadeite came in teary eyed. "Mina," he said in a small voice, "I remember but Rei doesn't," he broke off into sobs. He looked like a little boy standing there in the door way. Tear tracks down his red face, hair all mussed and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh sweetie," Mina cooed and quickly pulled him into the room, closed the door with her foot and enveloped him in a hug, "There, there, it's alright, come on." She herded him into the room and sat him on the couch. "Just let it all out," she said patting him on the back and letting him cry.


	19. Chapter 18

A note from the author: In this chapter there is a card game called pontoon. Americans call it blackjack but seeing as I'm Scottish I'm calling it by the name I grew up with. A pontoon in the game is when the first two cards you have add up to twenty one, which means an ace and either a ten, jack, queen or king. A pontoon with a ten is considered a baby pontoon and only wins you the game, not the deck. A five card trick is five cards which add up to be less than twenty one or twenty one exactly and beats anything apart from the dealer having a five card trick.

Kistelle : In other words Pontoon = Blackjack. See much easier to say.

**Disclaimer :** We don't own anything...no...wait...I just bought a new pair of shoes...does that count?

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was the afternoon on a gloriously sunny day, the only drawback to the day was the slightly chill wind which was causing them to stay indoors. Taiki was sitting in the parlour having afternoon tea with Kunzite. The main topics of discussion were battle strategies and what makes the best defensive features in constructs, like buildings, planes etc. and on natural ground. The conversation soon got around to the other people in the house. Kunzite placed his tea cup down on the saucer and reached for the tea pot. "You know who I haven't seen for a while?" The white haired man asked.

"Who?"

"Seiya."

At the moment the name was uttered from Kunzite's lips a black clothed figure came out from behind a potted plant. "You talking about me?" Demanded a muffled voice.

"Seiya?" Taiki asked, receiving a nod he continued with, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Seiya was dressed up like a ninja, with only a small slit for his eyes to see through and was looking about shiftily.

"Is the clothing choice something to do with Rini's drawings?" Kunzite asked.

Seiya took a look around then, satisfied the coast was clear, came nearer and put his hand at the side of his face to whisper, "Yes, it's because of that pink haired demon."

"You do know that she's only seven right?" Taiki drawled.

"Her age doesn't matter! She's still a demon." He then took another shifty look around and did a commando crawl on the floor to the door.

"What a rather strange person he is." Kunzite commented as he stirred milk in his tea.

"Yes indeed." Taiki agreed.

*~*At The Outer's*~*

Seiya was on the screen crawling along the corridor army commando style to avoid being seen through the windows and was checking everywhere for Rini. Behind every potted plant, every corner, every table and chair, nothing was safe from his scrutiny.

"He looks like a bad cat burglar," Haruka commented popping some popcorn into her mouth she had 'acquired' from Hotaru.

"He's also making way too much noise to be sneaky," commented Darien, the master of going unnoticed, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing them one by one into the air and catching them in his mouth.

On screen Seiya could be heard bumping into furniture at random intervals, causing the tables and chairs to scrape on the floor.

*~*At The Star's*~*

"I mean can you believe the idiot? Just grabbing on to me and spouting some rubbish about me being his love." Rei fumed as she was pacing in the living room.

"Rei calm down," Serena said from the couch. It had taken Rei over an hour to find Serena and for the past two she had been fuming to her, highlighting all that Jadeite had done in their prank war.

"I will not calm down! He goes spouting that he loves me but this morning my toothpaste was replaced with chilli sauce!"

She continued in her pacing then she suddenly jumped to the side of the couch and pointed her hands like a gun to the back of it and yelled, "Come out now and show yourself or suffer the consequences!"

A black figure appeared from underneath the couch, jutting out from between Serena's legs.

"What?" the figure asked.

Serena looked down at where the head was positioned and blinked dumbly. After her lapse of confusion she shrieked, put her hands down on her skirt between her legs so there was no longer a peep show for the person on the floor. Rei was going to 'Fire Soul' him but Serena extended her legs, feet together and kicked back with her heels, sending the peeping tom into the wall.

Rei and Serena knelt on the seat of the couch and peered over the back of it, to the semi concussed figure that made a dent in the wall. Due to the kick from Serena part of his shirt was loose and showing some of his skin, skin with pen on it. "Nice ballet shoes," Rei dryly commented.

"Rini sure is getting better at her drawing," Serena agreed.

The mention of Rini was enough to rouse Seiya and have him get up in a crouched position looking around franticly. After not spotting the child around Seiya gave a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing dressed like that anyway?" Serena asked.

"It helps me to sneak around so I don't get caught by the pink one."

Serena and Rei shared a look which said 'what a whip' and shook their heads at Seiya being pathetic.

*~*At The Outer's*~*

"That bastard! He got a peek up Serena's skirt!" Darien fumed, "If I get my hands on him I'll ring his neck!"

"And I would gladly help you." Haruka offered.

"And I would gladly wash him out to sea once you're done." Michelle said calmly and slightly too chipper. All occupants of the room, including Setsuna, turned to look at her in slight shock. "What?"

"Well, mama, you don't usually…um…" Hotaru trailed off.

"State such, uh…" Darien tried to continue.

"Such…um…well…" Haruka trailed off as Michelle was gazing at them intently.

Setsuna took a look at the other three, rolled her eyes and said, "What they are trying to say is that you don't usually state your malicious intent so calmly."

"Oh, is that all?" Michelle asked.

Haruka, Darien and Hotaru shared a nervous look, vowing to never get on Michelle's bad side.

*~*At The Star's*~*

Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Yaten were all sitting around a table in one of the games rooms playing pontoon. They were playing for control of the deck as the chocolate coins they were using had somehow vanished leaving only foil wrappers. Nephrite had won the deck from Zoisite by using a five card trick, beating Zoisite's pontoon and was now dealer. As he was dealing out the cards he asked, "So how was the date last night?"

"It was wonderful, Ami and I went for a moonlit stroll after the movie and had ice cream." Zoisite happily said.

"Shame I missed it." Yaten said pouting.

"You were busy," Zoisite then leaned in close to Yaten, "but tonight will be all about you." This caused the grey haired boy to blush slightly, remembering that the three of them would be having a picnic on the roof that night.

"Aw, how sweet." Jadeite sniped. His comment only caused Yaten to blush harder and to look down at the table.

Zoisite threw a pretzel at Jadeite, "Shut up Pinky."

"It's almost all out!" Jadeite threw back a chocolate covered peanut.

"No throwing food at the table children," Nephrite said like a long suffering parent with two constantly bickering children.

"He started it," Zoisite whined pointing at Jadeite.

"And I'm finishing it." Nephrite said with an air of finality. At that moment all the men at the table took one of the snacks from the little bowls beside them and threw their treats at the pool table, or more specifically under it. "Show yourself!" Nephrite commanded.

Seiya crawled out from under the pool table, the four could tell it was him as Kunzite and Taiki had told them of Seiya's attire hours before. Seiya put a finger to where his lips would be and made a 'shhh' noise. He then hid in the door jam, safely out of sight of those in the room. Along the hallway Ami, Lita and Rini could be heard.

"You sure you haven't seen him?" The child asked.

"I'm sure sweetheart," Lita answered. She was carrying two bottles of juice, one in each hand and Ami was doing the same.

"If you want we could help you look for him." Ami offered.

Rini sighed, "No that's okay, you two are going to be busy making dinner. I'll just find him on my own."

"Just think of it as training." Ami suggested.

"Yea, and think positive!" Lita encouraged.

"Okay!" Rini happily said and skipped off, pausing in the doorway to wave at the guys in the games room.

"Hey all," Lita said as she and Ami entered the room.

"Hello love," Nephrite said as she came over and kissed him, setting the drinks she was carrying down in front of Nephrite and Jadeite.

Ami placed the drinks she was carrying in front of Zoisite and Yaten giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Hey you two," Ami said throwing her arms over their shoulders as she was in the middle of them.

"Either of you guys seen Seiya?" Lita asked.

"Yea, he's behind the door," Jadeite said. Lita walked over to the door and moved it, only to see that Seiya was gone.

Seiya was crawling along the floor away from the direction Rini was going in and leaned up to an intersection in the hallway. Taking a look to his right he saw the coast was clear, as was straight ahead clear, only to his left there was a pair of small shoes.


	20. Chapter 19

Here's a quick WARNING if u love Seiya you may not like this. MAJOR SEIYA BASHING! So in other words... if you hate Seiya (like KellyLou and I do) you'll love this. If that is the case trust me, it is only the beginning of his troubles. MUHHAhaha!

**Disclaimer :** We don't own anything...yada yada yada...do i sound like a parrot or is it just me?

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The small shoes were white, with little pink flower patterns stitched on them. In them were little white frilly socks, which had feet in them. Those feet were attached to legs which had green shorts covering them, the material almost reaching the knees. Above the green shorts was a yellow t-shirt with a pink and green flower print. Above that was a face. A face with a smile, red eyes and pink bangs over the forehead. _Oh no, Rini._

"Hi Seiya," the pink haired child said cheerfully. Seiya slowly got up off the floor then turned and ran in the opposite direction with Rini quick on his heels. "Wait I have colours this time!" Rini yelled after him holding up a clear plastic bag full of coloured permanent markers.

Seiya just ran blindly, not looking back no matter how many times Rini called out to him. Very soon he was joined in his running by Kunzite. "Why are you running?" Seiya panted out after five minutes of running.

"Take a look," Kunzite said only slightly out of breath. Kunzite had been running for the last twenty minutes yet he looked as though he had plenty of energy left, while Seiya was starting to look the worse for wear. Seiya took a look behind him and saw Mina alongside Rini.

"Come on Kunzite, it's only dinner!" Mina called out.

"No way!" Kunzite roared back.

"Care to join up?" Seiya panted.

"If it gets her away from me then yes!"

Behind them Rini and Mina was having their own little chat. "Hey Rini, what's up?"

"I want to colour in my drawings but my drawing pad is running away."

"Aw man, that sucks. Want some help?"

"Sure."

The girls chased the two boys into one of the many lounge rooms with only two exits, the one they came through and the window with a two story drop. Before the boys could approach the window as a means of escape Mina gave an extra burst of speed and vaulted over the boys heads. Effectively blocking the exit by window leaving Rini to block the door for Mina knew Kunzite wouldn't harm a child.

"We have you now!" Mina said grinning manically. Unfortunately Mina could not say the same for Seiya.

"Never!" Seiya yelled and threw a smoke bomb. It connected to the laminated floor and filled the entire room with smoke. Kunzite didn't dare move, neither did Rini while Mina turned to face the window and fumbled with the latch. The opening of the window to dissipate the smoke happened too slowly to allow them to see, but they could still hear. Rini screamed out in pain. The entire sequence of events happened in a manner of seconds.

"Rini!" Mina called out as she tried to fan the smoke away out the open window as she moved towards the screaming child.

Rini was lying curled on her side on the floor, her hands held just above her bum. It appeared that after Seiya threw down the smoke bomb he knocked over Rini in his haste only for the child to land hard on her coccyx. With the smoke finally cleared Mina and Kunzite forgot the chase between them to comfort Rini.

"Oh it's okay Rini." Mina said, not realising what Rini landed on.

"IT HURTS!" The child screamed, red in the face from her screaming and crying. She held out one of her arms to Kunzite who awkwardly took her into his arms and patted her back. He looked to Mina pleading with his eyes for her to tell him what to do with the screaming child.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Mina asked rubbing Rini's back.

"There," Rini choked out through her bawling pointing to just above her bum.

Mina and Kunzite locked eyes, both equally worried for they knew what was hurting now, which is never pleasant to deal with.

"We're taking her to Ami," Mina ordered.

"Agreed."

"Well the good news is that it's not broken, just badly bruised." Ami said after scanning Rini with her Mercury computer.

"It still hurts," Rini sniffled. Ami had administered a pain killer before she started her scan as Mina and Kunzite both confirmed what was hurting. If the cause of pain where unknown she wouldn't have given a pain killer until she knew it would be safe to do so.

Rini was lying on her stomach on a sofa in the games room. The only people absent from the room were Seiya, for obvious reasons, Rei, who was outside meditating, Serena and Taiki, the latter of which was giving the Moon Princess a briefing on the nobility of the other planets who would be at the ball and Jadeite, who went to collect the others.

"I can't believe that a Sailor Scout could knock down a little kid. It makes me so mad," Lita fumed punching the wall, leaving a big crack in the plaster.

"It's despicable," Nephrite agreed putting his arm around her and checking her fist for any damage.

Zoisite looked over Ami's shoulder at the screen on the compact computer and whistled, "He must have pushed her pretty hard to leave bruising like that."

"Yes indeed," Ami grimly agreed.

Kunzite, who had remained silent since coming into the room, was sitting on the wide armrest of the sofa gently running his fingers through Rini's unbound hair.

"RINI!" Serena yelled as she came running into the room, the other three missing people trailing in behind her.

"Mummy!" Rini tearfully cried out, holding her arms up to make the inevitable enveloping into Serena's arms easier.

"Are you okay? What happened? Jadeite said you were hurt." Came Serena's panicky voice.

"Seiya pushed me." Rini said into her future mother's neck.

"He what?" Serena said flatly in a someone is going to die tone of voice.

"It seems," Ami said, "that Seiya pushed Rini with hard enough force to leave bad bruising on Rini's coccyx."

*~*At The Outer's*~*

"If I ever get my hands on Seiya I will break every bone in his body and make him beg for death," Darien said darkly.

"And once he has begged for it I will give him eternal pain and suffering," Setsuna growled out, "no-one hurts Small Lady and gets away with it."

Haruka had her blade out and was unsheathing and re-sheathing it, "I'm all for hacking him into tiny pieces."

*~*At The Star's*~*

"You idiot!" Taiki yelled landing another punch on Seiya's jaw. "You hurt a child!" Another punch, this time to the cheek, "She was screaming in pain because of you!" The final punch by Taiki landed on Seiya's nose, breaking it and knocking him out cold.

*~*At Dinner Two Hours Later*~*

Mina and Kunzite had called a sort of truce between them, as did Rei and Jadeite, for Rini's sake.

"This tastes great Lita," Rini commented putting another forkful of her favourite curry into her mouth.

"Glad you like it Rini," Lita smiled.

"It sure is good," Taiki agreed.

Serena, Rei and Jadeite had been smiling throughout dinner every time they looked at each other. "Okay, I give. What are you three so happy about?" Mina enquired.

The three in question shared a look, "Oh nothing," Rei said loftily.

*~*Outside*~*

Seiya had been found after his little beating by Taiki and was tied to a tree and gagged. Unlike Jadeite, Seiya was tied by the wrists and ankles to a branch, one shorter in length than he was, in an uncomfortable bowed position. He was also smeared with honey and covered in bird seed, which birds were pecking off of him. There was also a small fire under him to provide warmth but it had died down, the fuel for the fire having burned away. The fuel being his clothes, all of his clothes apart from the thong he was wearing.

*~*In The Kitchen*~*

"You sure it's nothing," Mina asked suspiciously.

"Quite sure," Jadeite replied.

Kunzite narrowed his eyes at him, he knew Jadeite was lying but if the smile was anything to go by he got the feeling that Seiya was getting what he deserved.

"Like they said nothing to concern yourselves with," Serena said, she was the one that took pictures for Yaten as he was on his picnic dinner date with Ami and Zoisite.

Eager to change the topic of discussion Rei said, "Y'know, I was thinking."

"What?" The group asked.

"Well… Darien is the Prince of the Earth so with all his powers and the powers of the Outers you'd think they would have found us and mounted a rescue."

"You do make a good point." Lita said.

"If Darien knows where I am then I better get a damn big engagement ring!" Serena huffed.

*~*At The Outer's*~*

The screen in the living room was split in two, one side had Seiya being pecked at by birds and was muted, the other half had the Kou kitchen on it, giving Ami, Zoisite and Yaten privacy.

"There goes your life savings," Haruka smirked.

"Nope, I already picked her ring in the Sliver Millennium, and it's sitting in my planetary treasury being looked after by Helios." Darien said smugly.

"You have a treasury?" Michelle asked surprised.

"Yip, we all do in our castles on our home planets. And we all have bank accounts that Luna and Artemis set up for us."

"Since when?" Haruka asked.

"Ever since we were found by them," Darien explained. Seeing Haruka and Michelle's confused expressions he asked, "Did you two really not know?"

"No we didn't." Haruka growled.

"What do you mean two?" Michelle asked.

"Because me and Setsuna-mama knew about them." Hotaru spoke up.

"Really now?" Haruka glared at Setsuna, "Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"I was waiting for Michelle to calm down from her shoe addiction." Setsuna drawled.

Michelle instantly perked up. "Shoes!" The aqua haired woman then started wandering around trying to find a pair of shoes, her coat and her handbag, all the while chanting 'shoes'.

Haruka was dismayed that for the next few hours she would be dragged around shoe shops. "Hey, Michelle look!" Darien pointed to the screen at a pair of big black crows that looked suspiciously like Phobos and Demos, digging their talons into Seiya. Michelle sat on the couch transfixed, forgetting about going shoe shopping. Haruka could've kissed Darien again for getting her out of shoe shopping, but she just mouthed the words 'thank you' instead.


	21. Chapter 20

The Seiya bashing continues, enjoy!

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! We want to know if you actually like the story or not. Please be nice.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own (can you guess? that's right!) anything!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Seiya was not having a good day, he was tied to a tree with honey and bird seed all over him and birds pecking at him and the sun was barely over the horizon. _That little brat must of blamed tripping over on me_, Seiya fumed to himself. _I can't believe Serena joined in on tying me up. She should be thanking me. If the brat doesn't like her then she and Darien can break up and then she'd be mine!_

*~*At Tankei Palace*~*

"Hm, I see, thank you for informing me on Seiya's behaviour," Kakyuu said in her study. "And if Yaten wishes to go back to Earth with them then that is his decision to make. I will not command him either way for it is his choice alone, though Seiya's behaviour concerns me greatly. He will receive no immunity from me, the Princesses of the Milky Way may do as they see fit for punishment and you will aid them for as long as you feel comfortable doing so."

"As you wish my princess," Taiki bowed.

"He is also banned from the ball tonight, but I do hope to see you there." Kakyuu blushed and averted her eyes away from him.

"I will be there," Taiki blushed also but due to the bow and the aversion of eyes Kakyuu didn't see it.

*~*At The Mansion*~*

"Okay boys and girls today is a day for shopping!"

"Mina," everyone else loudly exasperated. Everyone in the mansion, apart from Seiya and Taiki, were in the living room sprawled over various pieces of furniture.

"Go away," Rei growled.

"Let us have a lazy day watching TV," Lita whined.

"Nooooooooooo can do! It's too sunny outside to sit around doing nothing," Mina said cheerfully, "we need to go shopping for the guys stuff for the ball." Everyone groaned as they were reminded of the task that was still to be done. "The ball is tonight so it needs to be done." Mina nodded with her hands on her hips.

"How do you shut her up?" Kunzite asked the room at large. His reply was a rather unanimous 'Don't know'.

"Mina, the rest of us are going to be busy, so why don't you take Rini and Kunzite shopping with you to get what we need?" Serena suggested. Though Mina could tell by the tone of voice, that it was an order, not a suggestion.

"Oh can I get ice cream?" Rini asked excitedly jumping up and down. Rini's reaction was what made Mina not argue against her Princess's order, and on the plus side she'd get to spend more time with Kunzite.

"But I don't -" Kunzite started to protest but when you're faced with eight people giving you the evil eye and two giving you smiles which could quickly turn into more evil eyes the only tactical thing he could do for survival was to put his tail between his legs and surrender. He sighed, "Very well, you may get ice cream when we take you out."

"Yay!" Mina and Rini cheered.

"Oh Ami can I get-" Mina started to say but a bit of paper thrust into her face cut her off. Said bit of paper had all the measurements for the clothes she would have to buy. "Thank you," she said sweetly as she grabbed the paper and took a sly look at the measurements as she was walking out the room, "wow Jadeite you finally put on some weight, you were way too skinny before."

"Hey are you calling me fat!" Jadeite yelled to Mina, who just ignored him.

After the three had left the mansion Zoisite leaned into Yaten, "Wanna go get pics of them?"

Yaten gave a wicked grin to Zoisite, "I would love to."

"Have fun you two, I'm sitting this one out," Ami tiredly said.

"Gee I think we tired her out last night," Zoisite cheekily announced.

"Y'know, I think you're right." Yaten agreed smirking.

The two of them left the room to follow after and spy on the trio.

"So Ami," Serena, Lita and Rei said in unison as they leaned in closer to the bluenette, "What happened last night?"

"Lots of things happened in the bedroom last night," Ami said coyly.

"So that's why you could hardly walk this morning," Lita suggestively said with a big grin on her face.

"Maybe,"

"Does this mean Yaten is coming back to Earth with us?" Serena asked.

"I hope so, I really do."

"So how many times-"

Rei was cut off by Jadeite, "Yea, yea, it's sweet and all and we're all happy for you but shouldn't we get doing what we're supposed to be doing?" Jadeite didn't want to hear anything about what happened in Ami and Zoisite's bedroom last night for he had already heard enough. Jadeite's room was next to theirs and the walls were thick, but not that thick.

"Yes let us deal with Seiya now," Nephrite grinned evilly.

*~*At Seiya's Tree*~*

During the early hours of the morning Seiya had managed to get some sleep, though two hours later he was awoken with a bird pecking at his head. The only place bird seed was left was in his hair and one determined little creature was trying to get at the last few bits. Arms and legs aching from the rope and position he was in, Seiya tried to move to rid some of the soreness from his muscles. His movements startled the bird and in watching it fly away he saw a figure approach with long blonde hair.

Serena was skipping ahead of Jadeite and Nephrite making good time on approaching the tree. "Hi Seiya!" Serena cheerfully yelled waving even though she was only ten feet from him. Seiya increased his movements and started yelling, though what he yelled was unknown as he was still gagged. "You've been a bad boy," Serena pouted patting his head, "Nephrite and Jadeite are here to get you down," Seiya's eyes went from relieved, "so your punishment can continue," to panicked. Serena leaned in and put her hand to the side of her face to stage whisper, "Just be thankful Mina and Kunzite aren't here for, at the very least, you would lose a limb." Seiya gulped in fear.

*~*At The Outer's*~*

For the past hour the outer sailor scouts and the prince of the earth were watching the screen from behind the couch so they could quickly hide their eyes. At random intervals Hotaru would pop her head over the back of the couch to see what was happening.

"Hurt Rini will you!" Lita yelled as she electrocuted Seiya. Thankfully for him she still wasn't at full power so not too much damage was done and she was conserving energy. Serena then poured another bucket of iced water over Seiya, iced thanks to Ami, and Jadeite and Nephrite then started dunking Seiya's head into a bucket of water under the pretence to get the honey out.

Haruka and Darien ducked back down behind the couch while Setsuna continued watching from her peering position. Hotaru was sitting curled up in Michelle's lap with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clamped over her ears to block out the screams.

"Remind me never to piss Serena off," Haruka said to Darien in a small fear filled voice.

"You're not the one who's going to be marrying her," Darien said back in the same fear filled voice, his face ghastly white.

"Oh, that doesn't look pretty," Setsuna winced. A howling scream filled with pain and fear came from the screen. It sounded like a dying animal in its last throws of life.

"I'm glad she's on our side," Michelle said rather pale faced at the scream.

This continued on for three more hours but twenty minutes into those three hours the screen was muted due to Hotaru being greatly disturbed by all the screaming.

*~*At The Star's Six Hours After Mina And Co. Left*~*

Mina, Kunzite and Rini looked up at the flag pole in awe and wonder, staring at it in stunned silence for a few minutes. "What's Seiya doing up there?" Rini asked breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"I don't know," Mina said shaking her head, "and is that…a nappy he's wearing?"

"It looks like it," Kunzite said peering at Seiya, "though why is he tied to the top of the flag pole?"

Rini and Mina shrugged their shoulders. "Is that peanut butter on his stomach?" Rini asked incredulous.

"And is that a jawbreaker in his mouth?" Mina asked confused as to how something that big could fit in Seiya's mouth.

They looked at each other in silence and Kunzite said what they were all thinking, "What the hell were they doing when we were gone?"


	22. Chapter 21

Here's chapter 21 for those enjoying the story.

Thought I would start to put in a thanks section for those amazing people that leave reviews.

So A Big Thanks To _merangelgal, SerentiyMoonGodness, Harteramo and Seleine._

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything...Can I cry yet?...Can I at least have a cracker?

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Why did I agree to his again?_ Kunzite asked himself. He was currently in the middle of a clothes shop with a few bags in each hand looking at a jumper display. Not only was Mina buying clothes for the ball for the guys she was also buying a few things for Kunzite to wear which weren't in his customary neutral colours. _Like the orange shorts she got me to try on._

"Uncle Kunzite, how about this one?" Rini asked, breaking through his internal grumblings and holding up a tasteful, burnt orange bowtie with faint yellow swirls.

_At least it's not yellow with orange and red hearts on it._ "It looks lovely Rini," he said causing the pink haired child to beam a smile at him. "Better than what Mina picked out," he grumbled under his breath thinking about the afore mentioned tie.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kunzite replied, "where is Mina now?"

"Over by the shirts, come on." Rini took his hand to lead him to the shirts where Mina was flipping through green shirts looking for Kunzite's size. The shopping basket was at her feet with two bowties in it, one green and one purple. She also had three red shirts in different shades and two yellow shirts and a gold looking one, all the shirts being in Kunzite's size.

"Hi Mina, I've got him." Rini cheerfully said putting the tie in her hand into the basket.

"Great!" Mina said, she handed all the shirts to Kunzite, "hold these," and she whizzed around picking up two more green shirts, "there we go!" Mina said with her hands resting on her hips pleased at her work of finding shirts.

"What am I to do with these?" Kunzite asked.

Mina took the bags off of Kunzite leaving him with the colourful shirts. "You are going to try on the shirts so that Rini and I can see what they look like on." Mina bent down to pick up the basket and paced the handle at her elbow. "And after that we need to get the trousers, waistcoats, jackets and shoes for the three of you seeing as Zoisite got his outfit when he went out with Ami, and Yaten got his when shopping with Taiki," she said while ticking the points off on her fingers and walking to the waistcoat section.

"Why can't we be left to pick out our own clothes?" Kunzite asked following her with the shirts in one hand.

"The measurements were given to Mina because she is brilliant at picking out clothes." Rini said as though Kunzite were mentally challenged.

"They're _letting_ _her_ pick out the clothes. We're doomed to be covered in hearts." Kunzite said morosely thinking about all the heart print clothing Mina had held up to him in the past half hour.

"Believe it or not but I actually do know what I'm doing," Mina said distractedly looking at waistcoats with the shopping basket and bags at her feet. "And should you not be trying on those shirts?"

Kunzite stood there mouth flapping trying to come up with a believable excuse but for some reason unknown to him Mina kept seeing right through them all. As an expert in battle tactics and strategies and a master in orienteering it was embarrassing that every time he stepped into a shop he would always get lost.

Mina smirked looking at him; _he doesn't know that I know he always gets lost in shops. Endymion and I were the only two he'd ever told, well the other generals might have figured it out but they have enough sense to not say anything. And I know for sure the girls, bar Rini, know about it too._ Her smirking only made the white haired general uncomfortable, if the light breakout of sweat was anything to go by. Taking pity on him she turned to Rini, "Why don't you go with him to the changing rooms so you can guard the bags while I finish picking the clothes we need to get for tonight?"

"Do you want us to take the bags too?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, take the bags too." Mina said waving them off.

"Come on," Rini said taking the bags so she could lead Kunzite by taking his hand.

_Why me?_ Kunzite mentally wailed as he was lead to the changing rooms by Rini.

Over the next two hours in the large clothes store they were in, Kunzite tried on numerous different trousers, waistcoats and jackets that Mina had brought to the changing rooms. Kunzite had to try on all the clothes the other two generals would be wearing and once Mina was satisfied she would then go and get the right sizes for Jadeite and Nephrite. He was currently starting to put on the last potential outfit for himself as Mina didn't like how the last one sat on him. If it wasn't for Rini, Kunzite would've snapped within the first hour and murdered Mina. _Though Mina can be quite fun,_ Kunzite shook his head to get rid of the thought, _no, this is Mina, she's from the pits of hell sent to torture me by clothes shopping._ He continued buttoning up his shirt, _though she does have her moments when she's not behaving like a psycho._

"Aren't you done getting dressed yet?" Mina called through the curtain of the changing room.

Kunzite sighed; he'd obviously been in the changing room for too long by Mina's standards. The blonde pulled back the curtain revealing Kunzite in a half buttoned up shirt, boxers and socks. "Do you mind?" Kunzite ground out glaring at her. At least the whole store couldn't see him half dressed. The last shop they were in when buying the extra clothes Mina opened the curtain while Kunzite was just putting on a shirt giving the other women in the vicinity a free peep at his muscular chest and six-pack.

Mina gave an exasperated sigh shaking her head at the sight before her, "Rini watch the bags," Mina then shut the curtain behind her, batted his hands away and continued buttoning the shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kunzite asked panicked.

"You're taking too long," Mina retorted, finishing with the buttons on the shirt and grabbing the trousers.

"But-" Kunzite tried to protest but Mina pushed him down on to the chair cutting him off, then knelt in front of him and put his legs into the trousers one by one causing Kunzite to go beat red at the nearness of her along with the fact he could see down her top.

Once the feet where put though the leg holes she started pulling the trousers up his muscled legs. "Up." Mina commanded holding on to the trousers by Kunzite's thighs.

"Um, I-I-I'll need you to move," Kunzite stuttered out embarrassed by the rather intimate position they were in. His legs open with Mina kneeling in between them; face inches away from his manhood, Kunzite used all his will power to think about bloody corpses instead of what else that mouth could be doing instead of bossing him around.

"Just thrust your hips up from the seat so I can get these buttoned." Mina commanded straight faced looking up at him as though she was unaware of how close she was.

Kunzite gulped and did as told while praying that he could keep control of his body so he didn't embarrass himself further. Mina pulled the trousers up and fastened the button smiling internally at Kunzite's uneasiness. "Up you get," Mina said standing up and holding out her hand to pull him up. As soon as Kunzite was standing she zipped him up and tucked the shirt into the trousers causing Kunzite to jerk around at being partly frisked and go crimson at Mina's hands brushing against his boxers.

After she was finished with that she helped him into the waistcoat and jacket. She was standing so close while she was buttoning up the waist coat that Kunzite could easily smell her light flowery perfume. "And we're done," Mina threw open the curtain to let Rini see Kunzite.

"Wow Uncle Kunzite you look great!" Rini enthusiastically said getting up from the seat she was waiting on. She had been bored guarding the clothes and had been swinging her legs back and forth while waiting.

He quirked the corners of his mouth up quickly, his usual 'smile' that many people didn't notice. Unfortunately Mina was one of those people along with Darien who could notice it.

"Great now we can go to the shoe store!" Mina said gathering the bags and shopping basket.

Kunzite cleared his throat, "We do need to pay for the clothes first and I am wearing some of them."

"Oh yea, your right," Mina said sheepishly putting one hand behind her head. "You get out of those clothes and I'll go pay for them while Rini waits on you getting dressed. I'll meet you at the front of the store." Mina put the bags back down for Rini and Kunzite to carry while she waited for Kunzite to get undressed.

*~*Two Hours Later*~*

_The shopping is blissfully finished! Four hours of being a madwoman's dress up doll is over!_ Before the three left the mall they went to the food court for a quick snack then left and loaded all the bags into the boot of the car. Kunzite then drove off to a play park he knew of that had an ice cream vendor. Once he had gotten into a parking space and switched the engine off, Rini shot out of the car, making a beeline to the swings.

"There goes the little moon princess," Mina said with a smile on her face unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Hm," Kunzite said in thought unbuckling his own seatbelt.

"What is it?" Mina asked turning in her seat to him.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being followed?" Kunzite asked turning to look at her.

"Don't be silly, we're not getting followed," Mina laughed off Kunzite's question and got out of the car.

"I suppose," Kunzite said to himself and followed Mina out of the car.

"Come on you two!" Rini yelled from her swing.

"Our princess has called," Mina said.

"Duty awaits," Kunzite agreed sticking his elbow out for Mina as they walked to a bench near the swings.

*~*Half an Hour Later*~*

Rini had finally finished playing on the swings, where she had Kunzite push her, the chute, climbing frame and seesaw, where Mina was on the other end and Kunzite was sitting behind Rini. The three then went for ice cream and sat on a park bench to eat it.

"Mmmmmm, this tastes great," Rini enthused eating her strawberry ice cream.

"Mmm, very nice," Mina agreed with her passion fruit flavour ice cream.

Kunzite just nodded his agreement with his chocolate ice cream. Like his prince Kunzite had a sweet tooth though his was less well known. What many subjects in the past didn't know was that half the chocolate Endymion used to get went to Kunzite so that the head general's sweet tooth could be kept a closely guarded secret.

"After this we really should be getting back," Mina said pausing in the eating of her ice cream.

"Agreed," came Kunzites reply in-between the licks of his ice cream.

Rini just happily hummed eating her ice cream.


	23. Chapter 22

I thought I would be nice and chase KellyLou for the next chapter for y'all. (f.y.i made=caught - for those that may wonder.)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything. Not even my fave necklace, the big sis nicked it, sneaking friggin cow. :(

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Yaten and Zoisite sneakily followed Mina, Kunzite and Rini to the mall. They were on Yaten's motorbike, Zoisite sitting on the back with his arms around Yaten's waist. They were staying a five car distance away along the road and it didn't matter if they lost sight of their targets as they both knew where Kunzite was driving to.

Pulling up in the mall car park the pair on the bike waited for Kunzite to park his car before they went up to the next parking level to park the bike. They dismounted the bike and took their helmets off, "I do hope Mina gets him to try on some wacky coloured clothes," Zoisite said grinning and shaking out his hair.

"Now that would make a good picture," Yaten agreed shaking out his hair too.

The two stored their black helmets on the bike and went to follow their prey.

*~*An Hour Later*~*

Yaten and Zoisite were hiding behind a coat rack. Zoisite was acting as a lookout while Yaten was busy taking pictures, which made for a rather effective combination. So far Yaten had pictures of Kunzite being presented with many different wacky clothes, mostly with love hearts all over them.

The trio then moved over to the tie section were Kunzite had stopped to look at the plain black, grey and white ones. Mina and Rini were going through the more colourful bowties for the three generals.

"He looks like he wants to scream," Zoisite commented on seeing Kunzite's face at being presented with a gaudy pink tie with blue love hearts on it by Mina.

"That he does," Yaten agreed as he took pictures.

The tie picking lasted for a further twenty minutes with Mina easily picking out tasteful bowties for Jadeite and Nephrite, but she kept on giving overly bright and colourful ones with love hearts on them to Kunzite. It got to a point where she handed him a yellow tie with orange and red hearts on it. Kunzite rather angrily yelled out, "Hand me one more gaudy tie woman and I swear no-one will find your body!"

He received many shocked looks from other women in the store, many sympathetic looks from the male partners of those women and many suspicious looks from the security guards. Mina knew she'd pushed him enough so she put the tie back, picked out three more, handed them to Rini, told the child to pick the one she liked and hand it to Kunzite while she went to the shirts.

Rini did as she was told, though she waited for Kunzite to calm down a little before approaching him. Once he had said 'yes' to the tie, Rini lead him by the hand to Mina, causing Zoisite to laugh to himself as he was the only general who knew about Kunzite not being able to find his way in a shop. Yaten had taken many pictures of Kunzite holding Rini's hand, being shepherded about, and had now moved on to taking pictures of Mina. The grey haired boy moved to hide behind a trouser rack to get the best pictures possible of her.

After the three were done by the shirts they moved on to the waistcoats and Zoisite and Yaten followed at a safe distance. Soon after Kunzite and Rini left for the changing rooms, the spying pair lost sight of Mina in the racks of clothes, so Yaten focused on taking pictures of Kunzite and Rini while Zoisite looked around for Mina.

As he was looking Zoisite felt a tap on his shoulder from someone behind him. _Please don't let it be a store clerk,_ he prayed to himself. There had been trouble in the last shop with an overly cheerful, if somewhat dim-witted, store clerk who wouldn't leave them alone. Zoisite put on his best charming smile and turned around, only to come face to face with Mina. "Gah!" Zoisite shouted out in surprise jumping backwards into a coat rack arms positioned for doing a karate chop.

"Hi Zoisite," Mina said smiling brightly.

Yaten, who had turned around at the commotion, waved feebly. "Ah. Um…hi?"

"Taking pictures?" Mina asked looking between the two of them. The spies nodded their heads in unison. "Okay," Mina then skipped off back to the waistcoats and continued in her shopping.

Zoisite and Yaten looked at each other and gave out a breath of relief. "At least we weren't made by Kunzite," Zoisite muttered out.

*~*Some Time Later*~*

Zoisite and Yaten were hidden by the racks of stiletto shoes in the large shoe shop they were all currently in. The two boys were receiving many funny looks from other customers and the shop assistants. The head shop assistant went and confronted the pair, and threatening to call security if they didn't move. Luckily for Yaten and Zoisite, Mina noticed this happening and told Rini and Kunzite she was off to look for something so that she could stop the shop assistant, Hyacinth her name was, from radioing security.

Mina explained what was going on to Hyacinth and the green haired woman was rather happy to help after wards, especially when Mina mentioned what her price range was for the shoes she was required to purchase. Hyacinth, not wanting to lose good business radioed security to tell them that Yaten and Zoisite were of no harm to anyone and had to be left alone.

Mina then linked arms with Hyacinth and looked around the men's shoes, telling her about the ball in their honour. She had then enlisted her help in carrying boxes of shoes back to Kunzite and Rini, a few of which were not dress shoes, but for the benefit of Yaten's picture taking, like the electric blue platforms.

As Yaten was taking pictures of Kunzite trying on shoes Zoisite had been browsing the shoes in front of him and had picked out a few pairs. Yaten turned to look at Zoisite, who had just sat down, "What are you doing?"

"Putting shoes on," Zoisite replied doing up the strap on the high heeled shoe.

"Don't you have enough shoes?" Yaten asked.

"You can never have enough shoes." Zoisite said putting on the left shoe to go with the right one he already wore. "Besides I'm sick of the dirty looks from other shoppers." He stretched out his legs to show off the red sparkly shoes, "Do you think they suit me?"

"Strangely yes, but sorry Dorothy we're on Kinmoku not Oz, you can't get home that way."

"Eh?"

"Never mind," Yaten shook his head, took a picture of Zoisite and then turned back to Kunzite. As it was a shoe shop, Mina and Rini were trying on shoes too, so Yaten would alternate between taking pictures of the trio he was there to spy on, and of Zoisite in the shoes the blonde general would try on.

Once the shoes for the ball were picked they went to pay for them. Luckily for Kunzite the exit was a straight line from the cashier, so he practically ran out the shop with Mina on his heels. Rini followed the two out, but before leaving she made sure Kunzite couldn't see her, turned on the spot and waved to Yaten and Zoisite.

The two were stood there in surprise, "How long do you think she's known we were following them?" Yaten asked Zoisite.

"Who knows," Zoisite shrugged, "but I'm going to pay for these now," he said holding up the red sparkly shoes, white heeled sandals and black stilettos.

*~*At The Park*~*

The two were hidden in a bush while Rini was playing. Yaten had taken many pictures of the little moon princess playing by herself, with Mina and with Kunzite. Zoisite had also written down in is little notepad the time, date and activity Kunzite was doing while he laughed. When on the seesaw Kunzite was a little too hard on pushing the seat down which sent Mina flying from her seat.

After Yaten had taken a picture of the three eating ice cream he looked to his watch, "I wonder if they're done with Seiya yet."

"I think those three are almost done with their outing, so we better get back and warn the others that Mina and co. will be home soon."

"Good idea."

"But this time can I drive?" Zoisite asked, pouting at Yaten.

"I don't see why not." Yaten smirked at him.


	24. Chapter 23

Ok kiddies, here's the next chappy for those that read this story. If you like it please, please, please review - yes I have been reduced to begging. There is no respite for Seiya...woohoo!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything...not even the key to _my_ house...seriously, was locked _in_ this morning.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Mina, Kunzite and Rini headed into the mansion past Seiya, who's screaming was muffled, and went straight to the living room. Everyone was sitting around the TV watching some comedy show, kinda like 'You've Been Framed'.

"Hi guys." Mina called out in forced cheer, "Have you lot seen Seiya recently?"

Serena turned around to Mina and straight-faced said, "We've not seen Seiya all day."

"So none of you have happened to see him on top of the flag pole?" Kunzite asked with narrowed eyes as he set the shopping bags down.

"Is that where he is?" Nephrite innocently asked.

"Yip and he has a nappy and peanut butter on him," Rini nodded.

"Now why did he do that?" Rei asked smirking.

"Yes why indeed." Kunzite said dryly.

A tense silence filled the room as all the teens looked at each other. "Hey Rini, wanna help me make lunch?" Lita asked sensing the need to get Rini out of the room.

"Okay," Rini said happily following Lita out the room, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

Mina and Kunzite waited until the living room door was shut before they rounded on the others. Both of them stood with their arms folded and slight anger written on their faces, until you looked to their eyes. It is said that a person's eyes give away their emotions, which in Mina and Kunzite's case, they currently displayed 'severely pissed off'. "The next time an act of revenge is going down," Mina bit out through gritted teeth.

"Do not keep us out of it," Kunzite finished in a voice that could freeze lava.

"Getting him up there was the extent of our plan." Jadeite said tiredly through a yawn.

"I'm all for leaving him up there," Rei said maliciously, glaring at the TV with her arms folded close to her chest.

"If you two can think of anything better than just leaving him up there then please feel free to do something to get him down," Ami suggested.

"You have until he can get the jaw breaker out of his mouth to think of something." Serena commanded.

"Can we utilize anyone we want?" Mina asked with a cruel smile.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say of course," Zoisite smirked sprawled between Yaten and Ami, his arms resting behind the both of them.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow and turned to Mina. The two seemed to be having a conversation by just using their eyes, eyebrows and slight twitches of their mouths. After a minute they turned back to face the others in the room and Kunzite said, "We would be happy to take on this task."

While Lita and Rini were making a late lunch, Mina distributed the bags between Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite and the three placed their things in their rooms. Lunch was eaten and the boys were left to clean up the kitchen, while the girls all went to Mina's room to get ready for the ball. After all, girls need more time to get ready. Zoisite and Yaten had wanted to join the girls in getting ready, but Ami vetoed Zoisite getting his nails painted and the rest of them told Yaten he could not take pictures. Dejected, the two boys went to find their own fun.

They retired to their bedroom, as the room that was Yaten's was in disarray with the things he was packing. They were on the bed having some fun when Kunzite walked by the open door. The sound of groaning stopped him in his tracks and the white haired general took a sneak peek in the open doorway. Seeing the two boys on the bed Kunzite asked if he could join in which then made a three some on the bed. Taiki was the next to walk by the open door and, upon hearing the groaning, the brunette looked in and joined in the fun, making a four some on the bed. This was the maximum, which could be allowed, in playing scrabble.

In another room Jadeite and Nephrite were playing a game of gin rummy, a game which Jadeite kept losing. After losing for tenth time in a row Jadeite threw his cards down, pointed at the deck and with a whine in his voice started yelling, "Nooooo! You're my cards! You're meant to let me win!"

His antics had Nephrite laughing at the sight before him, his eyes watering with tears. Jadeite continued in his yelling, but his whine was replaced by anger, "I went out and specifically bought you and you betray me like this! Have me win or I will burn you and piss on your ashes!"

*~*Five Minutes Later*~*

Jadeite had finally won a game. "Yes!" He cried, picking up the deck and kissing the cards. He then started stroking the cards and, with immense emotion in his voice, he declared, "I love you."

"They are only cards," Nephrite said through his giggles at Jadeite's behaviour.

"I know that," Jadeite said defensively, "but they finally let me win!" The blonde sighed dreamily, he then turned a glare to Nephrite, "It also helps when you don't stack the deck against me." the blonde said accusingly.

"How can I be stacking the deck when you're the one shuffling the cards?"

"You just are!"

*~*Five Minutes Later*~*

Jadeite's mirth was short lived. He ended up losing the next game. Throwing the cards down he started off another angry rant, "Nooooo! That's it you're getting burned but my piss is too good for you. I'm gonna find and pay a hobo to piss on your ashes!" Jadeite finished pointing at the cards.

Nephrite was blinded by tears of laughter and could barely breathe due to how hard he was laughing. "What you gonna pay him with?"

"Gin!"

*~*At the Outer's*~*

"A mad Jadeite is really funny," Hotaru giggled out.

"Yeah, it's the face going all red and the voice going that high-pitched, that some parts are squeaked out." Darien chuckled.

"Mmm…" Setsuna agreed, the green haired woman then changed the 'channel' back to what she, Michelle and Haruka wanted to watch.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave," Darien said getting up.

"We not good enough for you?" Haruka asked jokingly.

"No you're not," Darien smirked at Haruka, "nor does what's on screen hold my interest right now, so I'm going to check on Andrew."

"Have fun," Michelle called out waving him off while watching the girls have a girly evening getting ready for the ball.

*~*At the Crown Game Centre*~*

Andrew was stood where he usually was with his ever present cloth cleaning his already pristine countertop. With the reduced caffeine intake, courtesy of Darien taking the triple strength coffee beans away, Andrew was no longer buzzing, nor did he taste colours. The army of invading turtles had retreated, but Andrew still kept a vigilant look out.

"Bye Andrew," a brunette called from a group of six girls leaving the Crown. They were around thirteen years old and judging from the uniform they were from Mina's old Middle School.

"Bye girls," Andrew waved back with his non-cloth hand and smiled his ever charming smile. The girls all blushed and giggled as they left. _Yip, I've still got it._ The place was quieting down from the after school rush, the study grouping youngsters having finished their homework.

The door chimed, singling a new customer as Andrew was taking out the washed glasses and placing the used glasses the waitress had left into the dishwasher. Switching the machine on Andrew looked up to greet his new customer, his face splitting into a wide grin at seeing his best friend, Endymion 'Darien' Chiba. "Hey Dare," the blonde called out waving.

"Hey Drew," Darien called back as he walked up to the counter taking his usual seat. "So how are you feeling?"

"Good." Andrew replied, picking up a newly washed glass and drying it, "I'm no longer tasting colours and the turtles seem to have gone, but I'll still be on the lookout for them."

"That's…good." Darien said, taking the turtle comment as part of his friend's quirkiness.

"So do I get the special coffee back now that I know not to drink it?" Andrew asked smiling.

"I suppose so," Darien reached into his subspace pocket, which to everyone else around him it looked like he was going into his inner jacket pocket, and took out the bag of coffee beans. He passed the bag over the counter to Andrew, who had paused in his drying to take the bag and start up the coffee machine. As Darien sat there at the counter with his left hand propping his head up watching Andrew, he became curious and before he realised it, asked "Why did you drink my coffee anyway?"

Once the question was uttered from Darien's lips Andrew started to look sheepish, with a light blush staining his cheeks. The blonde averted his eyes and turned to the coffee machine, mumbling something as he did so.

"What was that Drew? I didn't catch what you said." Darien drawled, amused at his friends embarrassment.

Andrew sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get out of telling his friend why he drank the coffee. He turned around to face Darien, "You are usually in here pretty regularly, so much so I could set my watch by your visits and I would always have your coffee ready for you. But for the past week you haven't been showing up and usually when you don't come here I know the reasons why you're not visiting. But for the past week I didn't know where you were so I kept making the coffee as a substitute for your presence. The smell of the coffee was a poor substitute thought, and after it was made it seemed like a waste to just pour it down the drain so I drank it instead."

The silence resulting from Andrew's speech was broken by the coffee machine making little beeping noises indicating that it was finished. Andrew turned and, getting a fresh cup, poured the dark brown liquid and placed it in front of Darien. "Here."

"Andrew," Darien said quietly, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"That's okay. Just let me know next time."

"I will."

"So," Andrew said, back to his ever cheerful self, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "when are the girls coming back? This place doesn't feel right without them."

"They'll be back in a few days," Darien replied smiling, taking a mouthful of his coffee.

"Great!" Andrew said, back to drying cups, "but weren't you going to come and check up on me tomorrow?"

"I was but the girls are watching stuff I'm not all that interested in."

_What? Girls? Oh no, Darien is having an affair! And with more than one girl!_ Andrew grabbed on to Darien's shoulders and, from previous experience, Darien quickly put his coffee down out of harm's way before Andrew started the shaking. "You've been cheating on Serena! And with more than one woman! Oh, how could you? You'll break her heart!" Andrew wailed as he shook Darien.

"I'm not cheating on Serena! I'm staying at Haruka and Michelle's place! Now stop shaking me, you're causing a scene!" Darien yelled out.

Andrew let go of Darien. "Oh sorry," the blonde said sheepishly. Once he noticed that the eyes of all the customers in the arcade were on him he went beat red, made some lame excuse about needing to restock napkins and ran off for the store cupboard to hide.

Darien just sat there, shook his head, smirked and drank his coffee.

**A note from the author:** the part about Jadeite yelling at his cards was a true event that did happen. Kistelle had gotten high on sugar and kept losing in the card games we were playing, so she started threatening the cards causing me to half piss myself laughing.


	25. Chapter 24

I'm being really nice and giving you all another chapter! Two in the same day! Wow! Anyway review and we will be forever grateful. Really.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything... Am I the only one getting bored saying that?

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The girls were sitting around on the bed and couch in Mina's room, gossiping and snacking on sweets as they waited for Mina to get out the shower. Serena wanted to make a start on styling her fellow blonde's hair with curlers, which was something Mina had found while shopping in Tankei that give off a faint heat once switched on. After Mina was showered the other girls started taking their turns while Serena put the curlers in Mina's hair. Once Ami, who was second to be showered, was out of the shower Mina took her place as main hair styler as Lita then went into the shower. A production line was soon started with Mina doing the hair styling and the other girls doing each other's nails and make-up.

"Ahhhh, it feels so good to have my hair washed after the day I've had," Rei said entering the bedroom towelling her hair.

"No one said you had to hunt down a hornet's nest to throw on Seiya," Lita laughed out, blowing onto her freshly painted nails.

"But it sure felt good," Rei said with a dreamy smile staring off into space in a daydream of the events earlier in the day.

"Oh, my turn in the shower," Serena said with a cookie sticking halfway out of her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Rei berated Serena.

Serena swallowed, held on to the remainder of the cookie and sarcastically said, "Yes mum," as she was collecting her pyjamas and towel. She then went for her shower, making her the last one in.

"Okay Rei you're up," Mina said with the hair drier in hand by the vanity table as Rini left the seat.

"Sure," Rei said throwing her towel into the hamper as she moved to sit on the seat Rini had just vacated. Mina then dried and styled Rei's hair into two buns on either side of her head, placing red ribbons at the base of each bun.

After Mina was done, Rei then sat in front of Ami to get her nails done. The bluenette had a few loose curls through her hair and a light coating of silver hairspray. Rini was sat in front of Lita having her make-up done. Lita's hair was curled and placed in a messy bun with curls framing her face. Rini's hair was up in its usual style with butterfly clips at the base of each bun. The butterflies were white with pink stitching and two thick white ribbons trailing down beside Rini's hair, the ribbons ending three inches before the bottom of her hair.

As Ami had finished painting the nails on Rei's left hand Serena came out of the bathroom in her rabbit print pyjamas and pink towel around her head. Seeing that the vanity seat was free Serena sat down to have her hair be styled. Serena was having her hair put up in its usual style, but from each pigtail a small section of hair was going to be braided with half centimetre thick pink ribbons. The thin braids would then be tied off at the bottom when five inches of ribbon was left, leaving the ribbon to fall into the hair from the knot.

Once Serena's hair was done she and Mina switched places so that the curlers could be taken out of Mina's hair and put up in a Grecian style with orange bands.

*~*At the Outer's*~*

On the screen the girls had finished helping each other with their hair, nails and make-up, leaving the next activity to be putting the dresses on. Ami was first into the bathroom with her dress. She came out of the bathroom in a floor length sapphire blue halter top dress, which hid her plain blue stilettos. The material was very floaty, giving an impression of water. The dress was backless with two rows of blue gems going across the back joining the sides of the dress.

"A bit showy for Ami," Michelle commented taking a sip of her wine.

"Though it does suit her," Haruka said.

"Hm," Setsuna agreed.

As the outer sailors were commenting on Ami's dress Lita was putting on her dress in the bathroom.

"Oh, that's pretty," Hotaru said in awe.

Lita's dress was in two parts, the top part being green that cut off at a side slant, starting at her left thigh and ending just below the opposite knee. Under this was a pink skirt that dropped to the floor, her pink shoes just visible as she walked. The dress had only one sleeve on the right side which was long and flared out at the wrist. On top of the sleeve was a pink ribbon criss-crossing down its length and ending in a bow at the wrist. The other arm was bare save for a pink ribbon strap tied in a bow on her shoulder, the rest of the ribbon being stitched into the edge of the neckline giving the impression of one continuous piece of ribbon.

"That dress is so Lita," Michelle sighed.

"Like an upside down flower," Hotaru smiled.

Mina was next out in her dress causing Haruka to burst out laughing, "Trust Mina to have a dress like that!"

"We wouldn't have her any other way," Michelle giggled.

Mina's dress could make the blonde easily pass as the goddess she was said to have been descended from. The dress was an orange floor length number with a low v-neck and thick shoulder straps that were gathered in by golden clips at the start of the bodice. The bodice consisted of a front and back panel which was joined by gold claps at her waist and hips, showing off two sections of skin on each side. The skirt had a thigh high slit on the right side with a gold chain two inches down from the top of the slit and three inches below that was another longer gold chain to hold the slit together. Mina also had on gold strappy sandals with a small heel, the sandal on the right strapping up to just below her knee and the left sandal strapping up to just above her ankle.

As Mina was posing on the screen, Rei was getting into her dress.

"That suits Rei so well," Hotaru commented.

Rei was wearing a close fitting dress of patterned red silk with an oriental collar with violet trim. On the front and back of the dress was a teardrop shaped gap, the one at the front of the dress starting at the small violet clasp of the collar and reaching down to the bottom of her chest. The back teardrop gap started under the collar and was larger than the teardrop on the front of the dress, reaching down to two inches below the shoulder blades. Both teardrops were trimmed in violet and the teardrop at the back had a golden bird stitched under it, the bird had its wings open as though it were in mid-flight. On the skirt part of her dress she had a double slit, one down each side of her dress starting at her mid thigh. The dress had a violet trim going around the bottom and up the slits and would've reached the floor if Rei wasn't wearing red and violet swirl patterned high heels.

The last two to be dressed was Serena and Rini, the two of them went to get changed together while the other girls were admiring Rei's dress.

"I love how they match each other," Michelle sighed.

Serena had on a floor length white dress with a small train hiding her small heeled white shoes. The dress was strapless with an inch wide pink ribbon trim over the top of the bust. At the back of the dress the ribbon split in half along its length on both sides. The back of the dress had a v-shape cut down to her lower back and the half inch wide ribbons were laced in a criss-cross pattern over Serena's skin, with the ribbon being tied in a small bow at the bottom of the v. The meter long ends of the four ribbons were left to trail down the dress.

Rini's dress was a more childish version of Serena's. The bodice and skirt was pink with the skirt ending at mid calf, allowing Rini to show off her white ballerina style shoes and pink frilly socks. Across the waist was a two inch wide white ribbon, tying into a bow at the back. Over the skirt starting from the ribbon on the waist was a white organza that ended three inches above the bottom of the dress. Unlike Serena, Rini had sleeves on her dress, those sleeves were white organza puffs pulled tight at the tops of her arms with thin pink ribbons tied into bows.

"Rini looks really pretty. I wish I had a dress like that." Hotaru commented.

"Yes, small lady does look wonderful, as do all the girls." Setsuna agreed.

The girls had gotten ready in a grand total time of four hours and fifty three minutes. The boys took an average of half an hour to get ready.

"I'd better text Darien so he doesn't miss the ball," Haruka said to herself as she was hunting for her phone.

"Oh, ask him to get ice cream on his way back," Michelle said.

"Sure," Haruka said texting away.

"Do you think the guys are bored?" Hotaru asked thinking about how long it takes girls to get ready.

"Looks like it," Setsuna mumbled switching the 'channel' to see the boys.

Haruka's phone then buzzed, signalling she had received a text message. She read the message then burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Hotaru asked.

"Darien says, 'They're just finished now? Must be a new record. Tell Michelle will do.'"

"Great! Now to order takeout," Michelle said reaching over to the side table for the overused takeout menus and the cordless house phone.


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay. KellyLou refused to give me this chapter until it and the next two were done. Don't ask me why. I suppose she has her reasons. Anyway enjoy and please review.

Thanks to those who have already reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, sadly I ain't lying bout that.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The males of the mansion had been dressed soon after their games of scrabble and gin rummy were finished and for the last two hours they had been waiting in the main lounge. Nephrite busied himself by knocking on Mina's door at twenty minute intervals to ask if they were ready yet, a task he was currently doing.

Zoisite was reading a book…well…he started to. He was sitting on a wooden chair, balancing it on the back two legs with his right leg bent at the knee and the foot on the side table. His left leg was dangling down, the toe of his shoe brushing against the floor. His head was thrown back in his slouched position and his arms folded on his stomach. His book was lying open over his face as the longhaired blonde general was sleeping, snoring softly. Zoisite was one of these lucky people who could instantly fall asleep anywhere, a trait the other generals envied.

Jadeite had been snacking on sweets, causing a little sugar high that made him start dancing with a sofa cushion. As Yaten was taking pictures of Jadeite the blonde dropped the cushion and grabbed on to Yaten, causing the startled boy to give a little yelp and his camera to fly though the air. Luckily Taiki caught it and he started to take pictures of Jadeite dancing wildly with his captive. After ten minutes Yaten managed to break free and took his camera off Taiki and went to take pictures of Zoisite, the safer option. Jadeite went back to using his cushion to dance with and Taiki went back to his game of solitaire.

Kunzite was sitting on the couch staring at his bowtie that he placed on the coffee table. It was a nice tie and he did like it, but due to its colour he _really_ didn't want to put it on, or go to the ball. No matter how many times he squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them the tie would not go away. It was also clear to see that all the guys were colour coded with the girls. Nephrite with his green shirt, tie and small hair bow paired him with Lita, the best cook Kunzite could ever remember. All the longhaired males had their hair tied back in a low ponytail with small bows the same colour as their ties.

Jadeite had a red shirt, violet tie and red pinstriped waistcoat which paired him with Rei, a fiery priestess, literally. Zoisite had a white shirt and pink tie pairing him with Serena as her boyfriend Darien wasn't here, not that Kunzite could ever remember meeting this Darien but if he was the future father of Rini then he couldn't be that bad a guy especially since Serena and Rini always spoke highly of him. Yaten had a cerulean blue shirt on and a powder blue tie pairing him with Ami and his fellow Sailor Starlight had a pink shirt and white tie on making him paired with Rini. "I would rather have the pink shirt." Kunzite said softly to himself.

Kunzite looked back down at his burnt orange tie shutting his eyes tightly again and reopening them, _nope, still here_. The white haired man was wearing a gold shirt and black tuxedo with gold stitching, leaving him obviously paired with Mina. This was the main reason why he did _not _want to go.

Nephrite came back into the living room and sat beside Kunzite, "You not putting that on?" The brunette asked pointing at the tie.

"I'm not," if he could've gotten away with it he would've pouted, but that would only ruin his image as the stoic general.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going."

"Aw, come on Kunz, don't be a spoil sport," Nephrite said putting on a babyish voice and nudging Kunzite in the ribs with an elbow.

"Take a good look around, we're all colour coded."

"So?"

Kunzite sighed, "So I have Mina's colours on, ergo I'm not going."

Nephrite knew he'd need to pull out the big guns to convince Kunzite to go, so he flopped back in his seat with a disappointed look on his face, "Gee, it would be such a shame if you didn't go. Rini was _so_ looking forward to dancing with you at the ball. I guess I'll just have to upset her by telling her you won't be going."

"Surely Rini would understand?" Kunzite said feebly.

"She might, but she is just a kid and it's more than likely she'll be miserable all night if you don't go."

Kunzite dropped his head in defeat and mumbled, "Very well I'll go." He reached out dejectedly for his tie and stood in front of the mirror to tie it, by his facial expression he looked like a man condemned to a horrid fate. As he finished with his tie the girls came downstairs in time for the limo to pick them up, the door bell causing Zoisite to jerk awake and fall backwards slamming on to the floor.

*~*At the Ball*~*

When Princess Kakyuu had mentioned that a ball would be thrown in honour of the princess that saved the universe and her court that fought with her, every dignitary in that sector of the universe wanted to come. Not everyone who wanted to could, so Kakyuu had arranged for a TV crew to film the ball and for a few photographers to be present so that pictures and footage of Serena and the other girls could be given to all the planets in their sector of space.

"Wow!" Rini's face lit up in joyous wonder at the grandeur of the ballroom as she peeked through the door. The room was packed with many dignitaries milling around waiting for the guests of honour, a band was playing low level music as some couples were on the dance floor, the dance floor itself being surrounded by small circular tables with some people eating snacks from the buffet table.

"Now announcing Princess Serenity and Lord Zoisite," the door man called out to the ballroom. At the announcement of their names everyone in the ballroom stopped what they were doing and gave the savoir of the universe their full attention. The two walked down the stairs arm in arm, smiling at the sea of faces before them.

"Announcing Princess Serenity Junior and Lord Taiki," the two then walked down the stairs at the end of their names being called, joining the other two before them.

"Announcing Princess Mina and Lord Kunzite," the two walked down the stairs arm in arm, much to Kunzite's chagrin, with Kunzite doing his best to keep a stoic face, for it was either that or scream at Mina. There are only so many times one can be knocked accidentally into someone's lap in a short space of time.

"Announcing Princess Rei and Lord Jadeite," due to their truce the two were not glaring daggers, Rei, or being overly lovey-dovey, Jadeite, they were walking downstairs arm in arm both thinking about the treats on the buffet table for they knew Lita had shown the cooks a few ways to make the food better.

"Announcing Princess Ami and Lord Yaten."

The two walked down the stairs calmly and smiling pleasantly, at least that's what it looked like from afar but Yaten was rather nervous and holding on to Ami's hand rather tightly. "There's a lot of people here," he said trying to move his lips as little as possible.

"You are doing fine, just keep smiling," Ami said through her smile as she held on to his hand.

"Announcing Princess Lita and Lord Nephrite," the two lovebirds who had been snogging waiting for their turn descended the stairs a little flushed in the face and had a little sparkle in their eyes.

At the bottom of the stairs Princess Kakyuu was waiting for them, "Welcome Princesses of the Milky Way, I do so hope you enjoy this ball in your honour. I know I speak for everyone here when I say, Princess Serenity thank you for saving the universe." Kakyuu ended her little speech in a bow and the guys and girls before her bowed and curtseyed.

As Serena curtseyed she said, "It is an honour for you to do all this for us. I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful time." After Serena finished speaking the ballroom erupted into applause. The band started up again and as Serena walked by everyone extended their hands out to touch her, an event she had foreseen which was why she had her arms bare.

*~*At the Outers*~*

On the screen Serena was dancing gracefully with Zoisite, not stepping on his toes even once, something Darien was finding odd. "I don't get it. How can she not be stepping on his toes? She always stands on mine." Darien said disbelievingly.

Haruka thought for a moment on what her answer would be before replying with, "Did you ever do anything to her to piss her off beforehand?"

"Well I don't thi…" Darien trailed off in thought before the proverbial light bulb went off above his head. He remembered Serena stomping on his feet a lot after being late to pick her up for a dinner date and not calling. "So that's why she was always smiling when she stomped on my feet."

"And the penny has dropped," Michelle muttered. The aqua haired woman knew Serena was a very graceful dancer and as such she could see that someone that graceful was only putting on an act to be a klutz. Also Serena never really hurt herself falling, with the falls being too controlled in her act as the jester. Being that clumsy was the best tactic Serena had to keep her friends and family safe as it always threw off the suspicion that she was Sailor Moon. Michelle smiled to herself and continued watching the ball.


	27. Chapter 26

Another chapter. I promise that we are coming to an end. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything. Why? why...? *weeps*

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Many men at the ball wanted to have a dance with Serena and from the looks on most of their faces they wanted to do a whole lot more than just 'dance'. Thanks to Zoisite, word soon got around that Serena was spoken for and that Serenity Junior was Serena's future daughter. It stopped the flirting but it didn't stop the requests for dances, nor did it stop groups of women wanting to chat with her. If anything, the women wanted to talk to her more. But for the most part Serena was enjoying the attention she was getting, as was Rini, for the pink haired child was instantly popular when Zoisite announced she was Serena's daughter.

The people at the ball knew Serena was powerful, after all she beat Galaxia, but they didn't know how powerful the rest of her court was. After a dance she was whisked away for an impromptu interview and the subject of her court came up to which Serena told the interviewer how powerful the other girls were. Those that overheard what was said quickly spread the rumour around about the other girl's abilities.

The other girls themselves were also getting plenty attention with people hanging on to their every word, an event Rei was taking full advantage of. Yaten had also brought his camera which was getting swapped between himself, Zoisite and Ami. Zoisite currently had the camera as Yaten was dancing with Ami.

Lita was dancing with Nephrite as was Kunzite with Rini. Mina was having fun in her own little interview, mostly talking about her past life and the Sailor V days along with the major battles in this life. Kunzite would twitch every time Mina would utter his name, even if he wasn't close enough to hear it.

Rei was walking around the dance floor trying to get away from Jadeite but she wasn't having much luck. "I told you Jadeite I'm not dancing with you."

"Come on Rei. Just _one_ dance, that's all I ask," Jadeite begged coming to stand in front of her.

"I said no," Rei continued walking past him.

"Please Rei," Jadeite asked grabbing onto her wrist.

"Let go," Rei growled out in her you-are-about-to-be-burned-to-a-crisp voice.

Jadeite let go instantly, "Now Rei, no fire in a ball," he said smiling nervously holding both hands up in surrender.

"You look really good Kunzite," Rini said, her head resting on Kunzite's shoulder.

"Thank you Princess, you too are looking splendid," Kunzite replied, smiling at the child he was carrying as they danced. Rini dropped her arm from Kunzite's shoulder. "Tired?"

"A little."

"You need to keep your energy up, let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

"Well I must say Princess Kakyuu, this is quite a wonderful party and to think Princess Serenity has so much power is rather amazing." The Empress of Ryouta, Oriana said. She was a rather large woman both in height and width in her mid-fifties. She was wearing a rather ugly gold and maroon dress that was too small for her and was making her rolls of fat easily visible.

"Yes indeed. Though some of her court do show quite a bit of skin, like that Mina girl." The Queen of Gutxi, Lujayn, remarked. She was a rather small thin woman who for the past ten birthdays was coming up to thirty years old. Her large nose was rather like a bird's beak and her small purple eyes were beady like a crows. She was drowning in the black dress on her small frame.

"Yes and some of them aren't very dignified in their behaviour like that Rei girl." Queen Tuncay of the planet Kapila agreed. Her murky brown eyes were dwarfed by thick glasses and her mousy hair fell limply down her back. Her dress was actually a very tasteful black and white number only the downside was that due to her build she looked ridiculous. Her wide shoulders, and thick arms and legs, ending in huge hands and feet made her look like a bad cross-dresser. She was also the youngest of the women who had cornered Kakyuu at the ripe young age of thirty three.

"It's also a shame that the only man in the bunch that is available is that icy Kunzite," Lujayn said roaming her purple eyes over the crowd for a potential husband.

"Oh didn't you hear?" Oriana said like an old fish wife with a juicy piece of gossip, "That Zoisite isn't Princess Serenity's partner, some other man is."

"Oh my, and to be at a ball without him is rather disrespectful." Tuncay said tucking her mousey hair behind her ear.

"Also that Ami girl is in a relationship with both Zoisite and the former Lady Yaten," Oriana continued in her gossiping.

"So it would seem the only decent pair in that bunch would be that Lita and Nephrite?" Asked Lujayn.

"It would seem so," Tuncay said.

As the three women were nodding in agreement Kakyuu took her chance to speak up, "You should know that the ladies of Princess Serenity's court are also Princesses of their own planets in their solar system."

"There are many solar systems dear," Oriana said condescendingly to the young princess.

"In the Milky Way," Kakyuu fired back.

The three women around Kakyuu paled slightly.

"Th-th-the Silver Kingdom?" Lujayn asked nervously. Kakyuu nodded.

"Well so long as none of them have heard us then it should be okay," Tuncay said hastily.

"I don't think so," Rei spoke up from behind them, her arms folded, as the three quickly turned to face her, "undignified am I?"

"Well…ah…" Oriana stuttered.

"No hard feelings?" Tuncay asked nervously.

"Sure," Rei said smiling like the cat that got the canary, "though you should know, not only are we powerful princesses we are also descended from gods, so you would do well to think before you open your mouths in future," the blackette finished off by leaning in and glaring at them.

The three flustered women made their hasty excuses and left in different directions.

"That sorts them out," Rei said satisfied.

"Thank you Princess Rei," Kakyuu bowed.

"Not a problem and please just call me Rei."

"I must say I do admire all of you."

"How so?"

"You're not afraid to speak your minds nor will you let others dictate to you on what to wear or how to behave, nor do you place Serenity on a pedestal." Kakyuu looked down and blushed at Rei's questioning look, "Forget that last part."

"You're wrong," Kakyuu looked up in surprise, "we do place Serenity on a pedestal just as she does to us and it makes us love her all the more." Rei smiled encouragingly at Kakyuu, "So who's placing you too high?"

"Oh no-I-there is no need for you to be troubled by me."

"Come on, I can't help if you don't tell me."

"You…you would really help me? For me? No ulterior motive?"

"Of course I'll help you and no, no ulterior motive, other than helping the one paying for our stay here."

"Well…" Kakyuu looked over longingly at Taiki.

Rei looked to where Kakyuu was looking and the penny dropped. "Ah so you like him?"

"What! No I…" Kakyuu sighed, "Yes I do like him. But ever since I took the throne as a very young child I have been surrounded by people a lot older than me. I don't know how to talk to him much less anyone else my age. Can you really help me?"

"I may not be descended from the Goddess of Love, but I am a defender of love and justice. Consider my help yours."

"Why, hello Taiki," a rather drunk buxom blonde slurred at Taiki. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress that had sleeves to her elbows, a v neck to her naval and a slit up the knee length skirt to her thigh. Unlike her mother Oriana the blonde could pull off a figure hugging dress. "I'm Chelsey," she said attaching herself to his arm, her heavily painted face near his ear, "Wanna dance?"

"Sorry he's dancing with me," Rei butt in taking Taiki's other arm.

"Hey I was here first!"

"Sorry Princess Chelsey, but Rei is right, I was just waiting for her to return from the ladies room," Taiki said pulling his arm free from the harpy and ventured to the dance floor and whispered in Rei's ear, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rei whispered back.

*~*Earlier*~*

Jadeite was rather depressed, he had been trying to get Rei to dance with him for the past hour but she kept threatening to set fire to him. Sighing yet again in his chair at their group table he was trying to think of a way that would get Rei to dance with him, but he was having no such luck.

"Hello Jadeite," Rei's voice came out of nowhere and started hugging him from behind, "how's my favourite guy?" She was smiling at him too sweetly and sounded so fake in her cheerfulness that the blonde knew instantly that something was up.

"What do you what?" He asked curious as to her willingness to come near him.

"I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

Rei gave him a wicked smile and started whispering in his ear.

*~*On the Dance Floor*~*

"Oh Taiki I'm really sorry, but I need to go to the ladies room," Rei said quickly then spun Taiki around quickly to face Kakyuu who was just spun by Jadeite. Rei and Jadeite then moved away from the couple.

"H-hello," Kakyuu nervously said.

"Ah, Princess…it would seem I no longer have a dancing partner." Taiki awkwardly said.

"Me neither, but that doesn't mean we should stop dancing."

"No it doesn't." The two stood there just looking at each other before Taiki came to his senses and held out his hand to Kakyuu. "Would you…like to dance?"

"I would love to," Kakyuu smiled and took his hand.

At the side of the dance floor Rei and Jadeite were stood beside each other watching Kakyuu and Taiki. "They look good together," Jadeite commented.

"That they do," Rei agreed.

"So what do you say? One dance for helping out?"

Rei gave a put upon sigh, glanced at Jadeite and said, "I suppose so."

Jadeite gave a goofy smile and, taking Rei's hand, lead them to the dance floor. As they were dancing the steps started to feel really familiar to Rei and her sense memory kicked in. After Jadeite twirled Rei away from him she remembered everything. Twirling back into his arms Rei kissed Jadeite, "I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner, my love," she said after breaking the kiss.

"You remember now," Jadeite said kissing her back, Rei catching the tears from his eyes with her thumbs. He broke the kiss and picked her up and spun them both around before kissing her again.


	28. Chapter 27

Well here's the last chapter for just now. The next update after this may be a week or so as KellyLou may have her house to herself for 2 weeks she is also working almost every day.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything...can I get my cracker now?

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"SHE REMEMBERS ME!" Jadeite yelled continuously as he was running around the ballroom. He'd been running around for the past ten minutes and some of the visiting men were taking bets on how long he would keep it up before the woman he was yelling about stopped him.

"Dear god I don't know him," Rei said rubbing her forehead and looking down as Serena patted Rei's back in sympathy by the buffet table, as Zoisite munched on cookies watching his fellow blonde general.

Jadeite had gotten stopped in his circuit around the ballroom by the TV crew, "Who remembers you?" The interviewer asks.

Holding on to the interviewer Jadeite happily yelled in his face, "REI REMEMBERS ME!" He then continued running around the ballroom yelling.

"That's it. He's dead." Rei growled dropping her hand from her head to grab a small cake and threw it at the back of Jadeite's head. At that exact moment Jadeite turned and caught the cake in his mouth, then proceeded to give Rei puppy dog eyes.

_Oh no! Not the eyes_, Rei thought with her second cake in hand, ready to throw. Jadeite advanced on Rei with the cake still in his mouth and eyes still making Rei's resolve crumble. As he was crossing the dance floor Rei's arm with the second cake in her hand got lower and lower until the cake was put back on the table. _Damn those eyes. Why does he do this to me? He knows I can't resist them._

Jadeite was an arm's length away from her and she gave a you-are-an-insufferable-git-but-I-love-you-anyway smile, and then took hold on to the part of the cake not in his mouth. Jadeite bit down and started chewing with a goofy smile on his face. "Idiot," Rei said affectionately.

"That I may be, but if I am then I'm your idiot," Rei then fed him the other half of the cake and Jadeite grasped on to Rei's wrist so he could lick the butter icing from her fingers, giving each finger a kiss when done.

"Come on you," Rei said bashfully taking Jadeite's arm and leading him to the dance floor.

Zoisite put his arm around Serena's shoulders and Serena leaned her head onto Zoisite's shoulder and took the offered cup of juice, "It's nice that Rei remembers now," Serena said then took a sip of her juice.

"Yea, now we just need Kunzite to get his memories back." Zoisite said resting his head on Serena's.

Serena sighed, "I wish Endymion was here."

Zoisite gave Serena a little squeeze, "I'm sure he's missing you too Serenity."

*~*At the Outers*~*

"He's right I do miss her." Darien said morosely.

"Hey cheer up, she'll be home in two days," Haruka said comfortingly as she gave him a one armed hug.

"I know, but I just want her back here in my arms."

"Shhh," Setsuna butt in with her eyes glued to the screen. The generals had yet again switched dance partners so that Nephrite was now dancing with Serena, Zoisite with Rini, Jadeite with Mina, Kunzite with Lita and Yaten with Rei. As they were one boy short, with Taiki dancing with Kakyuu, Ami was sitting this dance out and taking a few pictures before some planet rulers came to talk to her along with the TV crew.

"At least she's well protected." Darien said sadly.

Haruka snorted, "She's the one who defeats all the big bads we face, if anything she's the one protecting us."

"Yes, but sometimes she still messes up with Earth having a stronger gravity than the moon." Michelle pointed out, _even if she does do her best to control the falls._

"Good point," Haruka acknowledged.

*~*At the Ball*~*

The girls had retreated to do 'girly stuff' with Kakyuu, namely they were having a gossip session and giving a crash course in dating. Rini was on the dance floor playing with the other children at the ball. The generals, Taiki and Yaten were standing at the side of the dance floor watching Rini play tag.

"What are the girls doing?" Taiki asked the men around him.

"You don't want to know, it's always better not to ask," Jadeite said patting Taiki's back. Due to helping Rei earlier he knew they were coaching Kakyuu on dating.

"Soooooo," Zoisite drew out, "you and Kakyuu huh?"

"Ah, the first blossoms of love springing into life." Nephrite said, "May your romance bloom into a wondrous bouquet of love."

Taiki blushed furiously, "Thanks Nephrite."

"Aw, he's blushing," Jadeite teased with a big goofy smile.

"Just how high are you?" Zoisite asked amused.

"Cloud Fifty nine," Jadeite replied still grinning like an idiot.

"That explains the goofy grin, not much oxygen is getting to that brain of yours with the air being too thin up there," Kunzite deadpanned.

"Hey I resemble that!" Jadeite announced.

"Don't you mean resent?" Yaten asked.

"No resemble," Jadeite smiled.

"Why do we keep you around again?" Zoisite asked.

"Because he's the best intelligence gatherer we have." Kunzite reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, that friendly nature gets people to open up to him and say things they shouldn't." Nephrite said agreeing.

"Seriously?" Taiki asked disbelieving.

"Just watch." Kunzite said to Taiki. He then turned to Jadeite and said, "Anything interesting on the people here at the ball?"

"Well," Jadeite said, "the rulers of Ryouta and Gutxi brought their daughters here to find husbands, the ruler of Kapila, a Queen Tuncay, is also after the same thing. The King of Xing is going through a personal crisis with his receding hair, the Prince of Asimov is developing an alcohol addiction, the Princess of Corma is feuding with the Prince of Chiumbo over the rights to the asteroids between their planets in the place of their ill fathers and are falling in love with each other, the King of Ryouta has been having affairs with maids, the King of-"

"That's enough Jadeite," Kunzite cut him off.

"Wow," Taiki and Yaten said in unison.

"You know there are over three hundred people here, and I have info on all of them," Jadeite said smugly.

"How _do_ you find the time for it?" Yaten asked.

"That's my secret, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to play with the kids," Jadeite then skipped off to Rini and the eight other children, five boys and three girls, which were between the ages of six and nine. Once by the children, he then started playing ring-around-the-roses with them.

Taiki and Kunzite went off to the buffet table for a drink while Nephrite, Zoisite and Yaten stayed where they were watching the kids and Jadeite. As they stood there, three young Princesses, lead by Chelsey, approached them, "Hello boys," they chorused.

The blue haired princess draped herself over Nephrite and huskily said, "So you're Nephrite, care to dance?"

Nephrite panicked and said the first thing that came to mind, "I've to…help out at the buffet table, goodbye," lame but it worked and he dashed off to be beside Kunzite and Taiki.

The brown haired Princess did her best to flirt with Yaten, giving him a come hither look, "My, you're a cutie," she purred. Yaten just panicked and looked around, not knowing what to do or say.

Chelsey stood in Zoisite's personal space and twirling a strand of hair around her finger asked him flirtatiously, "Care to dance?"

Zoisite gave a charming smile and said, "I would love to, come on." He grabbed a hold of Yaten's hand and led the grey haired boy to the dance floor to start slow dancing. The two males got the attention of many young girls at the ball that were sighing and fawning over them, the blue haired princess of Chelsey's group joining in with the other girls leaving Chelsey and her brunette friend to go off in a huff.

Over at the buffet table Taiki stood next to Nephrite and Jadeite, the blonde picking out a selection of treats for his new friends. "How can the two of them have such a large following with one dance?" Taiki asked perplexed.

"Because many young girls think guy on guy action is hot. Zoisite knows this and is using this knowledge to his advantage to be in the spotlight." Nephrite explained.

"I'm just glad I got away from them in time, especially that Chelsey," Jadeite muttered.

"A heads up would've been nice," Nephrite glared at Jadeite.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Jadeite smirked and walked off with a paper plate of cakes and cookies.

Kunzite was roaming around the ballroom doing his best to avoid a certain blonde, but unfortunately he almost bowled over another. "Oh sorry miss, I didn't see you there." He apologised.

"You should be…" She started in righteous anger, but on seeing who almost knocked her over her face went from angry to interested and she visibly checked him out, which made Kunzite feel uncomfortable, "You can make it up by dancing with me," she grabbed a hold of his arm and batted her eyelashes at him, "I'm Chelsey by the way," her ruby red smile was smug like she had the best accessory in the room, a.k.a Kunzite.

"I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere," Kunzite said prying her hands off his arm. He then walked as fast as he could looking for who he was running from. Once finding Mina he dragged the blonde to the dance floor leaving Mina surprised that he actually initiated the dance.

"Whoa, you're actually dancing with me? Are you feeling okay?"

"When it comes to a choice between a crazy ditz spouting love and a vulture that looks at you like a piece of meat, I chose the safer option of the crazy girl." Kunzite said tersely.

"Oh I see," Mina said slightly disappointed for she had hoped he had remembered their past. Looking over Kunzite's shoulder Mina could see Chelsey glaring daggers at her, so Mina just gave a triumphant smile and glared back at the superficial idiot.

*~*Back At the Mansion*~*

Seiya was being buffeted around by the wind at the top of the flagpole in the cold drizzly night, shivering occasionally. The jawbreaker was still in his mouth as it was not yet small enough to push out past his teeth. He was sucking on the jawbreaker like mad for he knew once he could start shouting the sooner he'd be let down. Another gust of wind blew by rocking him to the side and he shivered into the night.


	29. Chapter 28

Hey, Kellylou here, Kistelle says it's my turn to post so I'm not aruging, I don't want hit. ~sniffle~ I'm everyones punching bag.

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing if anyone sues you will get squat.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Seiya was vigorously sucking on the jawbreaker in his mouth. At intervals of ten minutes or so he would try to push the jawbreaker out with his tongue. Finally when the sun was just rising over the horizon he got the jawbreaker out.

*~*Rei and Jadeite's Room*~*

"HEY YOU BASTARDS! GET ME DOWN!" Came the yelling from outside. Rei groaned and held her pillow over her ears, "He'd better shut up soon," came her muffled growl.

Jadeite just continued on sleeping, dead to the world.

*~*Kunzite's Room*~*

"LET ME DOWN!"

Kunzite's eyes snapped open, the vein in his forehead throbbing in anger. He was tired from the night before and wanted to sleep in. A rare occurrence, but one that does happen and when someone disrupts his sleep-in it usually ends in a world of pain, for them. _Definitely no mister nice guy when I get my hands on him today._

*~*Ami, Zoisite, And Yaten's Room*~*

"YOU FUCKERS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"He got the jawbreaker out then," Zoisite mumbled sleepily. He was in the middle of the bed sprawled over Ami on his right and Yaten on his left.

"Must get pictures," Yaten mumbled moving Zoisite's arm and getting out of bed.

"See ya," Zoisite said, Ami kicked him. "I mean, I'm coming too." He got out of bed to get dressed and helped Yaten to untangle his shirt. Ami just sprawled over the bed lying in the middle.

*~*Lita and Nephrite's Room*~*

"YOU SICK TWISTED SHITES!"

Lita and Nephrite were asleep in each other's arms. They were further away from the front of the mansion were Seiya was, so the yelling wasn't as loud, not that they would've heard it anyway with how tired they were.

*~*Serena and Rini's Room*~*

"GET ME DOWN!"

The two moon children were dead to the world in the middle of the bed with Rini sprawled over Serena. Their arms and legs were akimbo with the duvet half on the floor.

*~*Taiki's Room*~*

…The room was missing one brunette male. He was still at the palace with Kakyuu after spending the whole night talking.

*~*Mina's Room*~*

"I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YELLING TILL I'M DOWN FROM HERE!"

The blonde was at her wardrobe with the doors wide open wondering what to wear. After all, she was spending the day with Kunzite 'helping' Seiya down. She had to look good but also practical. _Hm, the pink skirt and white top, or the denim knee length shorts and orange tank top._ Swivelling her head between the skirt and shorts she finally decided on the shorts and tank top combo.

*~*In the Kitchen*~*

Kunzite was in the kitchen sipping his tea, his bleary bloodshot eyes straying to the door for the appearance of Mina. Seiya's yelling had stopped for now due to his voice cracking after yelling at the top of his lungs for half an hour.

"Hey Kunzite!" Mina cheerfully called at his side from out of nowhere, no hint of tiredness from her whatsoever. Kunzite just grunted at her and drained his mug of tea. It was after he put the mug down in the sink that he noticed the large bag Mina had slung over her shoulder.

"What's in the bag?"

"Supplies."

"Well then, shall we Mina?" Kunzite asked offering his elbow.

"Indeed we shall," Mina smiled taking his arm and walking out the door with him.

*~*At The Outer's*~*

On the screen Mina and Kunzite had brought Seiya down from the flag pole the express way. They let Seiya drop to the ground only just stopping him from crashing to the concrete, leaving him suspended two inches off the ground. Seiya was as white as a sheet as his life flashed before his eyes while he fell.

"They really are going to go all out aren't they?" Michelle commented.

"This should be fun," Darien said smirking evilly.

"Hotaru," Haruka said urgently, "go play in your room."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Haruka answered back.

"But why?" Hotaru whined.

"Do you remember how he got up there?" Setsuna asked.

Hotaru paled at the thought and shivered slightly as the others in the room were looking at her instead of the screen. Hotaru looked at the screen and saw Kunzite and Zoisite, who Kunzite had enlisted the help of, and the two were carrying the struggling Seiya to the back garden to the area Mina had prepared with Rei's help. "I'll go play in my room," the child picked herself up from the floor and taking her popcorn bowl in her hands she left the room as though the hounds of hell were on her trail. Yaten was taking pictures.

*~*Kou Mansion's Back Garden*~*

"Okay Seiya let's get you cleaned up!" Mina said cheerfully pulling on rubber gloves. Seiya was lying on the ground, all his joints dislocated so that he couldn't escape, and trying his best to scream through the jawbreaker in his mouth. Kunzite had placed the fresh jawbreaker in Seiya's mouth as he and Mina were dislocating limbs as the screaming was getting on Kunzite's nerves.

As Seiya was looking up at them murderously, Kunzite turned to Mina and asked, "So what's first?"

"A bath," Mina smiled throwing a pair of rubber gloves to Kunzite and bent down to take Seiya's nappy off. The two of them lifted Seiya into the large plastic tub on the paved ground that was filled with steaming hot water. Seiya's scream was muffled as he was lowered into the steaming hot bubbly water. "Sponge," Mina requested holding her hand out to Rei who was sitting by the bag of supplies. Rei passed one of the sponges to Mina and one to Kunzite, the sponges in question being green scouring pads. The two then got to work scrubbing every inch of Seiya's body Mina doing the upper body and Kunzite the lower body. In the course of their work the water was turning a slight shade of pink as Seiya struggled futilely.

Once they were done Seiya was lifted out of the bath and placed on towels that Rei had lain on the ground. As Seiya was lying there stark naked drying in the sun Kunzite and Mina moved over to the picnic table were Rei was sitting with Yaten, Nephrite and Lita. "Mmm… yummy," Mina commented after Rei put a cookie in Mina's mouth as Mina didn't want to take off her gloves for her short break. Kunzite got the same treatment from Nephrite, only Nephrite wasn't as gentle as Rei in his feeding of Kunzite. Rei had poured two drinks for them and once the cups were drained Mina and Kunzite got back to their task of getting Seiya clean.

"Now for that mess of his called hair." Kunzite muttered as he fetched the hose, Lita emptied the bath at the nearby drain and Mina undid Seiya's hair.

"Urgh, look at this, your hair is a mess! It's all sticky and matted and is that," Mina pulled something out of the black hair before her, "a lolly pop?"

"Hey, that's mine! I wondered where it went." Rei yelled pausing in her task of getting the shampoo, conditioner, combs and brushes out of the bag.

"Would you really want this back?" Mina asked sceptically her face screwed up in disgust.

"God no! Bin it," Rei said placing her bundle at Mina's feet.

"I got the hose," Kunzite announced. It was a very nice garden hose with a lovely spray nozzle that he used on Seiya's hair, the boy in question having his head leaning backwards into the bath so that Mina could wash it. And if Kunzite happened to slip every now and then with the hose and spray Seiya's face then tiredness was used as the excuse, even though he sounded cheerful when he did slip, if you knew what a cheerful Kunzite sounded like that is. The two of them spent over an hour washing Seiya's hair with everyone else in the mansion, apart from Serena, Rini and Taiki, coming to watch the spectacle. Taiki for obvious reasons, and Serena had taken Rini to funfair event aimed at young children Rini had begged to go to with Serena for the past few days.

Once the hair was washed and dried the two set to work in styling the black mass before them. The hair was being left to fall freely with small bows and clips being placed at random points, Nephrite glared at Kunzite when the bows were being used, remembering those same bows in his own hair. "There done," Mina said proudly dusting off her hands at the sight of the mess of a hair style before her happy that it was hideous.

"Now to dress him," Kunzite said with a gleam in his eyes.

"And I have the perfect outfit for him," the blonde said pulling out clothes from the bag of supplies.

A very girly pair of frilly pants that were Barbie pink with little yellow and green teddy bears holding red and blue love hearts were shoved onto Seiya. The dress that Mina pulled out the bag was very short with huge shoulder pads. The dress had a thick zigzag pattern in alternating colours of puke yellow and brown and it had a large puffy neon turquoise bow at the bottom of the small v-neck and an obviously fake pink gem at the centre of the bow. "Where did you get this stuff? And when?" Kunzite asked perplexed.

"Went out when Lita and Rini was making lunch yesterday."

"Ah."

"I also have these," Mina grinned manically holding up a pair of over the knee high heeled platform boots in neon green.

"Hey they're mine!" Zoisite yelled from his picnic seat.

"Not anymore," Mina yelled back.

"You can't just take someone else's stuff," Zoisite yelled angrily.

"She didn't take them, I gave them to her," Ami said calmly after sipping her juice though her straw.

"But-"

"No buts," Ami cut Zoisite off, "you either get rid of the boots or be celibate for a hundred years." Yaten was nodding his head in agreement at Ami's ultimatum. Zoisite paled at the prospect of no sex for he knew from experience Ami would carry out her threat.

"She's right man, those shoes got to go," Jadeite said around a mouthful of crisps.

"I can burn them for you," Rei offered patting Zoisite's hand.

"Can I have a goodbye ceremony before you burn them?" Zoisite asked sadly.

"Of course," Rei said comfortingly.

Once Seiya was dressed Mina had placed a small red purse with a small amount of money in it over his head, "You're gonna need to buy more clothes for yourself, goodness knows were all your clothes went." Mina patted Seiya head like her was a dog.

She then began to walk off when Kunzite called out, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"His limbs."

Mina looked blankly at Kunzite, "…oh yeah, totally forgot," she then helped Kunzite place every joint back in place. Once that was done, before Seiya could run away he was lifted by Kunzite and Nephrite and carried to the garage and stuffed into the boot of a car. Jadeite was driving, Mina, Kunzite and Yaten were his passengers and they went to a street far from the shops, dumped Seiya out the boot and drove off. Seiya had to walk five miles to get to the nearest clothes shop in the get up he was in with the jawbreaker making speech impossible and a murderous expression on his face.


	30. Chapter 29

Again I, Kellylou, have to post as Kistelle is playing Final Fantasy 4, she is also moaning about a boss battle that keeps killing her people. But victory shall be hers! Mwahahahaha...emm...well...I'll just go do the disclaimer now...

**Disclaimer:** We own our pens, our paper pads, our lives...okay we don't own them...we own our compters and our phones, we DON'T own Sailor Moon. Nor do we own anything else we make reffernces to.

**Chapter 29**

Ileana was pottering around in her front garden weeding, snipping and watering the plants. She was rather proud of her flowers and loved the multiple colours brightening up her front garden. Brushing the sweat from her forehead with her arm in the sweltering sunlight and closing her eyes she sat back on her heels to feel the breeze on her face, the wind blowing back her red bangs. Opening her eyes due to a shadow passing by she saw a rather remarkable sight. The respected, former Lady, Lord Seiya was walking by in a hideously ugly dress, had an awful hairstyle and tacky boots. He also had a large jawbreaker in his mouth and a small red purse and was stomping rather angrily. A few metres behind him were three people following him sneakily, one of which being Lord Yaten and if Ileana wasn't mistaken the other two were Lord Kunzite and Princess Mina.

To have high nobility passing by your door is one thing but to also have royalty passing your door, even if you live in the heart of Tankei, is something completely different. _The girls at work aren't going to believe this_, Ileana thought to her self as she was watching them. As they were walking by Princess Mina noticed the onlooker and approached the stunned woman.

"Hey there," Mina waved cheerfully, if somewhat quietly, "you have some beautiful flowers," Mina said looking around at the colourful plants.

"T-t-t-thank you," Ileana stuttered out unaccustomed to speaking to royalty.

"Can you do me a favour?" Mina asked.

"O-of course your highness," Ileana bowed as respectfully as she could from her kneeling position on the grass.

"Oh please, no bowing," Mina said waving her hand. Around Mina's neck was an instant camera, borrowed from Yaten, and in Mina's bag were a few pictures of Seiya in his current costume one of which she fished out and handed to the red haired woman before her. "Could you go around your friends showing off this picture," she handed over the photo, "and tell them that this is his punishment for harming the Princess Serenity Junior bad enough to leave severe bruising that had the seven year old screaming in pain." Mina smiled sweetly with her hands behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I will do as you wish your highness though I doubt they would believe me," Ileana said holding the photo to her chest.

"That's easy to fix," Mina said grabbing the instant camera. The blonde then came into the garden by jumping over the hedge, landing behind Ileana and held out her hand to pull Ileana up to stand beside her. Putting her arm around the red head, Mina said "Smile," and extended her arm and took a photo of the pair of them. Taking the photo the camera spit out Mina handed it to Ileana and jumped back onto the pavement, "Now remember to spread the word," Mina said before running off to catch up with Kunzite and Yaten.

Ileana looked down to the black card before her that was developing to see herself beside royalty and the picture of Seiya and then rushed into her house to spruce herself up before running off to tell everyone she knew what had happened.

For the next hour the three that were tailing Seiya would give out pictures of the black haired boy and spread the word of what he did and that this humiliation was his punishment. Many people they came across were shocked that the 'respected', 'revered' and 'noble' Seiya did what was said of him but if Lord Yaten and Lord Kunzite along with Princess Mina said it then it must be true as Lords Yaten and Kunzite were not ones to joke around like that. Mina was also happy to give many people pictures of themselves with her so that those people had proof that they were in the company of a Princess.

The closer Seiya got to the Mall the more populated the streets became and the more people could be told what Seiya did. The rather pissed off black haired boy had to endure the dirty looks from people along with the snickers behind his back and those that just gazed at him dumbly. A little old lady, about eighty years old, spat on the ground before him and called him a disgrace, making Seiya feel really low and caused him to slump his shoulders. An action that was hard to tell with the shoulder pads being that huge.

Once in the mall he hunted for the cheapest clothes stores as there really wasn't enough money in the little purse to buy much. Going into every cheap store he could find he finally had an outfit of shorts, flip-flops and a sleeveless top. With his arms able to move more freely as the dress restricted his arms from getting to his hair, Seiya undid every bow and unclipped every clip. Taking one of the bows Seiya tied his hair back into a ponytail and dumped everything that was forced on him into a nearby bin and proceeded to walk the remaining fifteen miles home. As Mina was phoning Jadeite to come and pick them up Yaten quickly fished out the boots from the bin as Zoisite was promised a goodbye ceremony and for the boots to be burned.

After the mornings spectacle was over the rest of the occupants of the mansion were having a relaxing day sunbathing, swimming and reading. Once Mina, Kunzite and Yaten returned Zoisite had Rei do the goodbye ceremony immediately and he watched on with tears in his eyes as his boots were burned. Ami watched the boots go up in flames with glee on her face as did Mina.

At around noon Taiki came back to the mansion in his tuxedo with his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. Although he was tired he had a big silly grin on his face as he staggered up the stairs to his bed. He had watched the sunrise with Kakyuu and shared a picnic breakfast after their night of talking.

Yaten went up to his room to sort through his pictures and started printing them off for the competition tomorrow and for the picture books everyone was getting. Kunzite went off to enjoy the sun, though he masked it with reading the paper as Jadeite went back to his sunbathing beside Rei and Mina soon joined them as Ami was swimming with Zoisite. Nephrite was by the barbeque getting it started up while Lita was getting the food prepared for lunch.

When Seiya arrived home he went straight to his room for his wallet and left soon after he nicked a packet of crisps to re-buy his entire clothing collection.

Serena was glad she had waited to take Rini to the fun fair. She didn't need to make an excuse about getting her out the mansion because it was agreed between them all that Rini should not witness what was being done, as Seiya would be naked for the most part. Rini was enjoying herself immensely at the fun fair and loved to have Serena go on rides with her.

It was nice to spend quality time with each other. It being just the two of them was something Rini was grateful for, as she could not spend as much time as she wanted alone with one of her parents due to them being busy and having siblings to share them with. Her parents did try their best to spend time with them and once a month the family would have a day spent together with no interruptions, which usually ended in a party with the other Scouts and their families.

"Come on Rini the magic show is about to start," Serena called out to the daydreaming pink haired child at her side.

"Right," Rini said nodding and took Serena's hand to walk to the tent where the magic show would take place.

*~*At the Outers*~*

With the main entertainment over the screen was left to play showing the girls and guys lounging around, of which Setsuna was avidly watching, the others spent their day doing other things.

Haruka, who was glad that she sent Hotaru out the room as she did not want the firefly seeing Seiya naked, was out getting a few bits and pieces from the shops like bread and milk. After she came back she did some maintenance on her bike and car. Hotaru had done the homework she was given for the spring holiday and was lounging in the sun outside. Michelle went off to play her violin for a while then she went for a swim with Hotaru before making dinner.

Darien went for a jog as he skipped his morning jog to watch Mina and Kunzite dealing with Seiya. During his jog he stopped off at the arcade to visit Andrew and have a coffee before continuing his jog heading to his apartment. Grabbing a quick shower and a change of clothes he got on his bike and headed back to the manor and had Haruka help on some maintenance for his bike. The two then washed both bikes and Haruka's car before getting cleaned up for dinner.

Dinner was severed at the dining table with Setsuna forced to join them. After dinner they lazed about in front of the screen watching the usual everyday antics of the girls before bed to catch up on sleep. Setsuna was also forced to get some sleep in her own bed so the screen was left on mute showing a relaxing night in the peaceful atmosphere of Kinmoku. A peace that was about to be shattered.


	31. Chapter 30

Hey there folks! Finally bullied KellyLou into writing more chapters! Woohoo! I threatened to lock her in a room with many Care Bears. Her reaction was the palest face I've ever seen, except when I've caught a look at myself in the mirror after spotting a spider. Anyway here's Chap 30, only 4 more after this so nearly there.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything. Do we really have to do this every chapter? My fingers hurt... weh...

Chapter 30

It was a gloriously sunny day in the city of Tankei, only a few clouds in the bright blue sky and the sun shining brightly, a perfect day for a picnic. Only the group of princesses and lords were to be spending the day inside for the photo competition at City Hall. Yaten had left early that morning with Taiki and Seiya to help get everything set up. Buzzing with excitement, the grey-haired boy did not want the others to see the photo's he would be using before everything was in place. By the time the others had arrived the judges had started making the rounds to mark their scores onto their sheets on their clipboards. There were one hundred and twenty three entries to the compaction, one hundred and twenty two of those being who Yaten was competing with.

As the group made their way to Yaten past several other picture displays they could see that the focus of the pictures ranged from snapshots of people, to flowers, to landscapes and quite a few other topics. Most photos were A4 sized as that was the maximum size allowed in the competition though some people had smaller sized pictures mixed in with the A4 ones. One display showed naked models, the people being positioned in ways to protect their modesty though that didn't stop Serena from quickly covering Rini's eyes as they walked past _that_ display. The blonde also picked up speed to get by the display leaving some others in the group behind, namely Zoisite, Ami, Mina, Rei and Jadeite. After the discussion on how people could bend like that and if some of those body positions could be done without dislocating limbs they caught up with the rest of the group.

"Hey look there's Yaten," Lita pointed out through the displays to where the grey haired boy was talking to a group of people who were admiring his pictures. Upon hearing Lita, Taiki waved the group over to the display which was halfway down the hall. By the time the guys and girls got there, the group around Yaten left to see other pictures. "So, what do you think?" Yaten asked smiling at them.

"Wow," was the general consensus he received. Every couple had a section devoted to them with pictures ranging in size to fit on the space allowed, the last section had all the group shots taken over the past week. There were pictures of Jadeite dancing on a table, in Rei's nightee and tied upside down to a tree in drag and quite a few of Rei chasing after a fleeing Jadeite with a small flame coming from between her fingertips. Pictures of Mina chasing after Kunzite, the picture of Mina running by in a Sailor V pose. Pictures of Serena and Rini having fun, Zoisite in drag, Lita chasing after people with a spatula, Seiya in the fountain with all the drawings on him, Ami and Zoisite sitting back to back on the grass both reading books and many others.

"You really have been busy with that camera of yours," Nephrite commented.

"Indeed he has," Kunzite agreed wondering how he didn't spot Yaten following him when he saw the park picture where he, Mina and Rini were eating ice-cream.

"Look at that one," Serena pointed out.

"Oh that's pretty," Rini commented. The picture in question was Rei meditating in the flower garden as a gust of wind blew flower petals and her hair.

"Check out this one," Mina pointed to Nephrite chasing Kunzite for putting bows in his hair.

"Kunzite was lucky he is a faster runner than I," Nephrite grumbled pouting and folding his arms.

"This one is cute," Lita pointed out to a picture of Serena and Rini sleeping on the couch, the smaller laying on top of the larger after a tiring day out with a hyper seven year old.

There were quite a few graceful pictures in with the funny ones, many of those being from the ball.

"Jadeite, what were you on in this one?" Rei asked pointing at a picture of Jadeite dancing with a cushion.

The boy blushed and mumbled something about too many sweets as he was looking intently at a picture in front of him. It was one from the pool party with Nephrite at the barbeque wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron.

"When do the winners get announced?" Ami asked.

"At four o'clock." Taiki answered.

Zoisite checked his watch, "that gives us six hours to wander around looking at the displays and get lunch."

"Instead of going in a large group how about we split into couples?" Rei suggested, "We would be able to see more that way."

"Splendid idea," Kunzite said quickly, grabbing Rini around the waist and hoisting her up in his arms and walking off with the child as Rini waved to the others over his shoulder.

The group looked at the fast retreating back of Kunzite with many blank faces, "oooookay, I guess we're splitting into couples then," Serena said.

"I have to stay here," Yaten announced disappointed that he couldn't join in.

"I'm keeping an eye on Seiya to make sure he doesn't get into trouble so we'll stay with Yaten," Taiki said.

"And I wanted to go with Kunzite," Mina pouted.

"You can just come with me," Serena said linking arms with her fellow blonde and the pair walked off into the crowd. The other guys and girls paired off and went in different directions to look at the pictures on display.

*~*Kunzite and Rini*~*

"Hey Uncle Kunzite look at this one," Rini excitedly pointed to a picture of baby rabbits surrounded by flowers. The photographer mainly had pictures of animals surrounded by flowers in her display.

"Very nice Rini," Kunzite said distractingly, "perhaps we could go to the next display?" He was not comfortable with the way the woman who took the photos kept staring at him, or to be more precise _leering_ at him.

"Okay," Rini said oblivious to Kunzites discomfort. She took his hand and they walked to the next display.

"Now that is beautiful," Kunzite breathed out. The pictures of this display were of buildings architecture and the play of light through the windows.

"Yeah it is pretty," Rini agreed already bored with the pictures in the display but seeing as Kunzite was dragged to all the displays Rini wanted to go to without complaining then she was willing to let him see something he was interested in. The picture that had caught Kunzite's attention was of a majestic temple with marble columns rising up to the ceiling. Each column was carved to look like flowers were trailing up them in vines and the play of light through the arch windows made the light stream down on to the floor, lighting up the metal candle stands and stone benches.

"Look at this one," Rini said pointing to a picture of a fountain.

"That is nice too," Kunzite said, he then went on to talk about the architectural beauty in the photos with Rini being his captive audience, as she was always happy to have her favourite uncle's attention.

*~*Ami and Zoisite*~*

The pair had moved on to look at a picture display of cats. The cats were in funny and cute poses with the titles of the pictures giving an insight as to what the cats are thinking like one cat staring at a bird in a cage being titled 'food'.

"I'm glad I'm not a fish," Zoisite laughed pointing out a picture to Ami.

"I feel the same," she giggled. In the picture there were three small fish, like goldfish only green and white in colour, and they were swimming about in some water, in a blender. A cat was sitting by the blender and had it's paw on the switch, it was titled 'Seven Second Life Flash'. "Ready to move on?"

"Yep," the couple walked off arm in arm to browse around the other displays eventually finding one picture display where the models were dressed as the opposite gender. The display was called 'Role Reverse' with the female models dressed as males were in poses expected of men and vice versa. "They could use a lesson from us on how to do that properly," Zoisite mumbled upon seeing some of the pictures with Ami nodding in agreement.

*~*Rei and Jadeite*~*

"What is that meant to be?" Jadeite asked as he squinted at the picture in front of him.

"I'm not sure," Rei said as she too was squinting at the picture. The photographer used light and shadows for his pictures, unfortunately there was more shadow than light so the subject of the photo was hard to see.

The pair looked at each other and in unison said, "Next." They meandered through the crowd until they came to a photo display that interested them.

"Now THAT is cool." Jadeite said pointing out a picture of a bullet going through a water balloon.

"Oh wow, check out this one." The one Rei was indicating was of a raindrop.

"A lot of these pictures have stuff with bullets going through them, what is this kind of thing called?" Jadeite asked looking around for the notice saying what the photographer wanted to convey in their photos. "Huh," finally finding it, "high speed photography is widely used in scientific research to see how things happen in slow motion in a way to reduce motion blur."

"These really are cool," Rei said looking at the rest of the display.

*~*Serena and Mina*~*

The two blonds were sat at a table in the café having lunch. In front of Serena was a half eaten burger and a few chips left on the plate, abandoned in favour of her chocolate milkshake. Mina had a chicken salad in front of her. The blonde from Venus violently speared a cherry tomato with her fork and ate the small red fruit still grumbling. "I can't believe Kunzite doesn't remember me yet, it's not fair," she whined as she chewed.

"Mmmmhmmm," Serena hummed as she sucked the chocolately goodness through her straw having learned three hours ago that it was best to just agree and let Mina rant. While Mina continued in her rant Serena took a break from her milkshake and finished off her burger and few remaining chips. _Why did I agree to be with Mina again._

Many people in the café had given their table a wide berth as it was clear that Mina was not in a good mood and her glares were making people nervous. Serena had long passed given up on trying to apologise for the way Mina was behaving for even she knew it was a loosing battle. Sighing, Serena finished her milkshake and motioned to the timid waitress, who when they entered the café was a bright and bubbly person, for yet another milkshake.

*~*Lita and Nephrite*~*

The two brunettes were wandering around looking at different displays of pictures with their arms linked, deep in conversation discussing different recipes. They were comparing how their tastes had changed between lives, concluding that their upbringing in their second life had influenced the food they now considered their favourites. Though they also found that no matter what some things never change, like love of chocolate, the evils of custard and the wonder that as bad Serena is at cooking she could still make apple pie better than Lita and Nephrite combined.

The pair had been looking at the picture displays for a while but had grown bored of it what with it being such a sunny day they had snuck out of the City Hall and went to the park with the picnic lunch they had secretly made. After their romantic break they then hid the lunch basket back in the car and snuck back in to the City Hall.

*~*Hours Later*~*

The wanderers had finished their browsing and had gathered back at Yaten's photo display in time for the competition results. The mayor of Tankei, a rather short rounded jolly man in his mid forties and a balding head of grey hair, was the one announcing the winners in both the professional judging competition and the top ten people's choice. Understandably Yaten won first place for the peoples choice and had been on stage to collect his little certificate and small trophy to the cheers of the crowd. The hoots, whistles and catcalls from the bunch of royals and nobles beside Taiki and Seiya being the loudest in the room, though they had been like that with every person they liked. Yaten left the stage with a slight blush and rejoined the group so that the awards chosen by the judges could be given out.

"The award for most creative goes to Luiz Luxvich," Mayor Kane spoke into the microphone causing Rei and Jadeite to cheer like crazy as he was one of their favourites. Once the man was back in his seat the Mayor announced the award for the most artistic, best use of light and the overall winners, third place going to a woman by the name of Kari Tsunade which was awarded with a smattering of applause and a bronze medal. Second place went to Luiz Luxvich where he got a silver medal and a one week all expenses paid holiday. First place went to Yaten. When the grey haired boys name was called out the whole room erupted into a massive cheer as Yaten went back up to the stage to collect his prize of the gold medal, a million yen and a bumper box full of state of the art camera equipment. As he bowed to the audience the back wall was blown open and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Note: Luiz Luxvich is not a made-up name, he has done many pictures in high speed photography.


	32. Chapter 31

And now a new chapter. Yay!...Okay I'll leave now seeing as no ones cheering with me.

**Disclaimer:** Kellylou: Do I have to do this.

Kistelle: Yip.

Kellylou: But why?

Kistelle: So people don't sue us.

Kellylou: No one will sue us though...

Kistelle: If they do you're paying my half.

Kellylou: I have no money...I'll just sell my brother, how much do you think I'll get?

Kistelle:...*Hits Kellylou* don't be an idiot, no one should release such a terror upon the world.

**Chapter 31**

People were screaming, in pain from injury and in fear from the Youma. Those that could were running around in a panic trying to avoid flying debris and the rubble already on the ground. In the street a giant Youma was roaring as it tore into buildings with its massive claws and squashed cars under its hoofed feet. Its long tail was slamming into the ground adding to the damage. Amidst the chaos, five girls held their hands in the air and shouted out their transformation phrases. Once the bright lights had faded five Sailor Scouts could be seen, four intheir eternal forms, one still in her super form.

That scout was the Scout of Love aka Venus. Looking over to her comrades and then down at herself she screamed, "WHAT! How come I'm the only one who hasn't got a new uniform!" Red in the face and fists balled as her arms flailed the blonde was ready to go into a full temper tantrum over being the only one to not be in eternal form.

"So _not_ the time for this Venus!" Mars yelled as she ran out the hole in the wall to fight the Youma wrecking the street. Sailors Mercury and Jupiter followed her out of the hole to battle the monster as Venus stood there dumbly deflating in her bid to have a tantrum.

When the Youma first blasted the hole through the wall the first thing Kunzite did was grab Rini and shield the child with his body. Sailor Moon turned to the pair addressing Rini, "Help the generals get the civilians to safety then come join us," Moon then grabbed Venus by the arm and yanked her fellow blonde out the hole in the wall to join in on the fight.

"Well you guys all heard what she said," Rini spoke up as she was lowered to the ground, "let's get these people to safety!"

"We'll give you a hand," Taiki spoke up.

"Shouldn't we be fighting that monster out there?" Seiya asked incredulously pointing out the hole.

"They can handle the Youma for a while, leaving us to get the civilians safe," Yaten said, "now get a move on!"

Taiki joined Kunzite and Nephrite in clearing a path for people to exit the building, Yaten joined Zoisite and Rini in directing people to the exit and Seiya joined Jadeite in finding any stragglers. Once the building was clear they regrouped in the centre of the hall.

"Okay now we should transform and help get the people stuck on the streets to safety," Taiki said taking charge, "Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite, you four will get the civilians to safety. Yaten cover Zoisite, Seiya cover Nephrite, Rini cover Jadeite and I will cover you Kunzite so you all don't get hit by the Youma." Everyone nodded in agreement of the plan. The generals positioned themselves by the hole in the wall to work out between them which direction they would go in to start rescuing people.

The four left in the middle of the hall shouted out their transformation phrases and soon four sailor scouts stood though one looked a little different. Instead of the usual Sailor Star Healer Yaten had a half skirt around her shorts, the skirt being white with an inch thick black band at the bottom and an inch thick gold band directly above it. As in her old form her mid section was bare but instead of what looked like a bikini top as before, she had what looked like a crop top in the style of Mercury's scout uniform. The top was black and the 'bow' looked like the usual wings and star on her old uniform. The neck scarf was white with gold bands and her gloves and boots were the same as before apart from the white band at the top of the boots with a gold star in the middle.

There was no tiara nor head phone, just a gold star in the middle of her forehead and her chocker was black with a gold star hanging down from it.

"Whoa," the newly transformed Sailor Star said at her appearance.

"How?" Star Fighter asked pointing at Star dumbly and gaping like a fish.

"Must be the soul bond," Zoisite suggested looking back at them.

"Oh," Star Fighter said, then she noticed Rini, "WHAT! She's a Sailor Scout too! Why the hell did nobody tell me! And what is with the moons on her uniform?"

"I'm Sailor _Chibi_ Moon, sent back in time from the future and I'm Darien and Serena's future _daughter_."

"WHAT!" Star Fighter yelled in shock.

"Yip she is," Sailor Star said nodding her head as did everyone else nod their heads.

A roar and a crash from outside got their attention, "Talk later, help the civilians now," Kunzite shouted.

The four sailor scouts paired up with their designated general and entered into the fray. Their main job was to deflect any attack or debris that came their way and to make sure the civilians didn't get hit. It also helped the other scouts already fighting from having to stop the Youma's stray attacks from hitting buildings, cars etc and causing more rubble. The monster was currently chasing Venus around with the two horns atop its head, so the scouts used the opportunity to herd the creature away from the built up city centre and towards a lot of abandoned warehouses.

Mercury was chasing after the monster with the other inner scouts and was furiously typing on her computer to try and figure out a way to defeat it. "Anything yet?" Jupiter shouted as she was dodging the tail.

"Nothing! I still can't find the weakness!" Mercury yelled back.

"There has to be some way to beat this thing!" Mars yelled as she threw a fire ball to deflect a bike. The creature had stopped running after Venus and turned to the girls at its back. "So much for getting it to the warehouses." Mars yelled as she dodged a swipe of its claws.

"At least we got it away from all those people!" Moon yelled as she dodged the acid it spewed. They were only a few streets away but it was far enough for the generals to get people to safety without having to worry about the Youma. The Star scouts that were covering the generals left them to their work and perused the Youma, leaving Chibi Moon with the generals in case she was needed. "Wow Yaten look at you!" Moon called out.

"Oh now that's not fair! Even she gets a new outfit and I'm still stuck with this one!" Venus yelled out as she threw a Crescent Beam.

"Dear god! Give it a rest Mina!" Jupiter yelled fed up of Venus' whining.

"But it's not faaaaiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Due to not looking at the Youma the creature had battered Venus into the air and set her soaring into Star Maker. The thing roared with laughter at its prey.

"You big bully, Thunder Clap!" The thunder caught the monster under its chin causing the effect of an uppercut.

The battle then raged on.

*~*Meanwhile*~*

Although the fight had moved on, many people were trapped by overturned cars and bits of buildings laying on the pavement. Chibi Moon directed the able bodied to safety as Kunzite was freeing those that were trapped inside their cars. Nephrite did a sweep of the area to see if there were any people he missed, his priority being those that were alive. Two young children were trapped between an overturned car and the wall of a building, a restaurant in case you were wondering. Unfortunately Zoisite and Jadeite had to move the car as a small fire blocked them from simply pulling the children out to safety. There also wasn't enough moisture in the air for Zoisite to put the fire out. Unlike his lover Ami, he could not create water or ice, he could only use what was in the air already.

"Y'know being a psychic really is handy when you're looking for survivors," Jadeite said as his muscles strained moving the car.

"Your powers are returning I see," Zoisite commented through gritted teeth, "and here I was thinking they returned at the ball."

"Pfft, as if I need to use my powers to gather Intel," Jadeite scoffed. "What about you? Can't you put out that fire?"

"Not enough moisture in the air." Zoisite said shaking his head.

The two finally managed to move the car and grab the unconscious children. Slinging the kids over their shoulders they ran from the car lucky to have freed the children when they did as a stray fire ball flew over from the fight, landed on the car causing the heap of twisted metal to explode a few short metres behind them. The blast forced the generals with their charges to the ground.

"That was close," Jadeite commented.

"Gee ya think," Zoisite shot back.

"Get moving you two." Kunzite shouted over to them. "Once these people are safe we'll be helping the scouts!"

"Some of us, i.e. you, don't have our powers back yet and those of us that do aren't at full strength yet," Zoisite yelled back. "So how the hell can we help in fighting that thing?"

"Just get moving," Kunzite yelled in a tone that meant no argument.

Nephrite had found the children's parents on his sweep of the street and once the family was reunited with the parents being eternally grateful to the generals, they collected Chibi Moon and ran the few streets to join in with the battle.

They rushed down the streets, getting closer to the sounds of fighting. Turning the corner Kunzite had to pull Jadeite back by the scruff of his neck to avoid being hit with a stray thunder bolt. The Youma seemed to have gotten bigger and uglier than before and with Mercury still typing away on her computer it was clear to see that no weakness had been found. The Youma had sprouted two new tails that were flailing around. Zoisite ran towards Mercury, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the way of one of the tails.

"I need more time!" Mercury yelled in a panic. The Youma's roars were so loud that the scouts had to yell at each other to be heard even though they were right next to each other.

"You keep scanning, I'll keep you safe!" Zoisite yelled back at her, shifting Mercury to carry her bridal style.

The other generals did what they could to aid in the fight even if all they could do was catch the girls when they were thrown by the Youma or act as a spring board for the girls to attack. Sailor Star was mostly using her healing powers on the others while Moon, Venus and Maker were the main diversions while the heavy hitters Mars, Jupiter and Fighter could attack. Chibi Moon joined in with her future mother to tag team in the diversions taking a shot with their own attacks when they could.

Kunzite had given Jupiter a foot hold to throw the thunder Scout into the air when a stray fire ball flew by just inches from his left arm singeing the hairs on his arm and causing minor blisters. That same fire ball hit Star and Venus where it hurts a girl the most, their hair. Star's hair was burned off from just below her ponytail, leaving her hair a little longer than Mercury's and the lower half of Venus' hair was burned off.

While the monster roared in pain at Jupiter's attack the scouts and generals were speechless. Zoisite let Mercury drop down gently from his arms while thinking _oh shit _in a wide eyed panic_._ Venus, while deep in shock whispered, "My...hair..." and pulled her hair around in front of her eyes to see the melted ends. Dropping her hair she clenched her fists at her sides, her face turned to stone and showed only one emotion, pissed as hell. She turned to face the Youma, loudly growled "MY HAIR!" and started stomping towards it.

As she was moving toward the Youma, Kunzite stood there in shock. _Oh, dear, God. I know that fury. _Memories flashed in his mind, assaulting him with images and emotions, memories of the beautiful princess that broke through the walls around his heart and let the joy of love in. "Oh Mina my love! How could I ever forget you?" With those words uttered Venus's outfit began to be surrounded in light. Once the light went it was clear to see that she had become Eternal Sailor Venus.

Then Kunzite remembered the last time her hair was burned off, leaving him to go as white as a sheet while thinking, _somehow she's going to blame me for this, I hope my punishment is one I can walk away from with my dignity still intact. Then again last time this happened to her hair she shaved my head, got me drunk, had me dancing and singing on a table while stripping, filmed the entire thing and showed the footage at a ball with all the dignitaries from the solar system. And that was just for laughing._

"Oh boy, she's pissed," Jupiter muttered in wide eyed fear.

"How about we all run for our lives?" Mars nervously suggested backing away slowly.

"N-n-n-no argument from me," Moon agreed.

"The rubble to the right is our best bet for cover," Mercury pointed out. The scouts all rushed to the rubble and took cover while the generals went to collect Kunzite who had been standing still ever since Venus transformed. The orange scout was currently beating the crap out of the Youma while screaming at it for burning off her hair, the kind of language she was using could make even the most evil of beings in the Dark Kingdom blush, never mind a hardened sailor.

Zoisite and Nephrite were standing either side of Kunzite, Jadeite was standing in front of Kunzite chapping on his commander's forehead and waving his hand over Kunzite's eyes.

"Is he dead?" Jadeite pouted sadly at not receiving any reaction.

"He's not dead you idiot, he's still breathing." Zoisite said while slapping Jadeite over the back of the head.

"It has been so long since I've seen the look of pure terror on his face," Nephrite commented.

"Indeed it has," Zoisite agreed.

"Where's a marker pen when you need one," Jadeite said with a manic grin.

"If he's still like this after the fight is over I will give you mine okay?" Nephrite offered.

The widening, if it was at all possible, of Jadeite's grin was answer enough before they were brought back to the situation at hand.

The Youma gave out a roar of pain and anger. "We should get him to safety," Nephrite said linking his left arm through Kunzite's right, Zoisite linking his right arm with Kunzite's left and Jadeite grabbing Kunzite's legs at the ankle. The three of them carried off the unresponsive white haired general to where the others were hiding.

"BURN MY HAIR OFF WILL YOU, YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF YOUMA SHIT!" Venus yelled while using her Love Me Chain to whip the Youma. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO GROW BACK!"

"I'm so glad she's on our side," Jupiter whimpered cuddling in to Nephrite as he stroked her back to comfort her.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The force of the attack slammed the Youma into a building, knocking half of the building down.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Rei said as she peeked from her hiding spot getting empathic nods from the others.

"BURN YOU FUCKER, CRESCENT BEAM!"

The Youma screamed in agony as Venus kept hurling attacks at it each attack now slicing off chunks of flesh. "For the injustice you have caused me," Venus said in a deadly quiet voice, "you will die by my hand." Hundreds of tiny gold and orange glowing hearts appeared around Venus, each heart no bigger than a centimetre in diameter, centring in on Venus' hands.

"VENUS HEART LOCK!"

All the gold and orange glowing hearts acted as homing missiles attacking the Youma, the gold hearts ripped the Youma's flesh to shreds while the orange hearts exploded on contact. The intensity of the attack was enough to make the Youma crumble into dust.

* * *

**Note from Kistelle: I have really long hair (which has taken years to achieve) and if I was Mina, I wouldn't just dust him, I would torture the sucker for a long time first, as most people with really long hair would agree that Mina's experience would be our worst nightmare.**


	33. Chapter 32

Hehe. Only a couple more chapters to go. Remeber and leave reviews so we know what you think of it. And feel free to check our other stories.

**Disclaimer : **We don't own anything, no matter how much we wish we did.

**Chapter 32**

The sun was setting on a desolate city street. Sparks were flying from disrupted power cables, walls were crumbling in the slight wind and burned out husks of cars littered the street, some of them still on fire. In the centre of this chaos stood a blonde girl, panting from her recent bout of exertion.

"Is it safe?" Moon asked as she peeped over Mars's shoulder.

"I think so," Mars said, "I… don't see the Youma anymore."

The huddled group behind the ruined wall got up and moved over to Venus. Said blonde looked down at herself, "Whoa, look at me! This is so cool! I have a new sailor suit now too!" She was twirling around trying to see every new inch of her sailor suit, "When did this happen?"

"You mean you didn't realise?" Mercury asked.

"Realise what?" Venus asked blankly.

"You went into your eternal form once Kunzite got his memory back," Zoisite explained.

"He remembers!" Venus eyes lit up.

"Yes I do my love," Kunzite said, finally out of his shocked stupor.

"Finally!" Venus said. Then she stopped to think, "Wait a minute…it took me losing half my hair before you remembered didn't it?"

"Well…uh…" Kunzite gulped nervously.

"So half it took my hair, didn't it," Venus growled as she was stalking towards him, "before you remembered!"

"I…I…" Kunzite started to back away with his hands in front of his chest in classic surrender pose, "I…think I left the oven on." Kunzite then turned and ran for his life as Eternal Sailor Venus chased after him using her Love Me Chain as a whip.

"You idiot, it took you this long to remember!" Was heard from the screaming blonde as she chased after the white haired general.

"Should we help him?" Taiki asked the group unsure if they should interfere.

The remaining generals and inner scouts looked at each other and unanimously said, "Nah."

*~*At The Outer's*~*

"I'd be running too if I were Kunzite," Darien commented as he drunk his coffee.

"Mina sure can be scary when she wants to be," Haruka said agreed.

"Is it safe?" Michelle asked. The moment Minas' hair was burned off Michelle had covered her eyes with her hands unable to watch the horror of beautiful hair turning into hair that was now burnt and melted.

"Yea, it's safe," Haruka told her lover.

Darien leaned back in the couch and in doing so noticed something. "Um… guys? Where's Setsuna?" He asked as he looked around the room for the green haired woman.

"Huh?" Haruka dumbly asked, "You mean she stopped watching the screen of her own free will?"

"I saw her go out the room," Hotaru piped up.

"This calls for an investigation, target Setsuna; aim to find her." Haruka exclaimed.

The four got up from their seats and started to look around the house for their wayward friend. They soon found her huddled in the cupboard under the stairs rocking back and forth with a glazed look in her eyes.

"I think she's having a flashback," Michelle suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Darien asked.

"She mouthing, 'my hair.'" Michelle replied.

"Why would she be doing that?" Hotaru asked.

"Well you see…" and Michelle began to tell them a little story about Setsuna's hair.

*~*Flashback*~*

_Some idiot was messing around with a time key causing Setsuna to be constantly jumping through the Time Gate to find the origin to the temporal disruptions. It didn't help that the initial disruption was more than likely something very small which had massive repercussions further down that time stream and to the time streams branching off from it. After what felt like months of searching, which for all Setsuna knew it could've been months as time was tricky when you're a time traveller, she finally found the single event that caused the massive disruptions._

_There were times when the event that happened was a secret being reviled too early or too late, or a power fault not happening when it should, or even something as simple as a bee being killed. Other times the disruption was a person being alive when they should be dead, a disruption she hated having to fix as she had to let an innocent person die or be the one to kill them. It was always worse when that person was a baby. But this time the idiot that had been playing with time was doing so for his own personal gain. Not for money or fame nor love, but to change all the little misfortunes he was having._

_Granted the poor man was going through a midlife crisis but the abuse of the time key had to stop. All Setsuna had to do once she found the man was to ask for help in finding her missing key, describe it and the man happily handed it over before finding out what he really had his hands on. But all that was over now, Setsuna could relax for a little while and let her hair down, which she did as the bun was starting to come undone. Taking the pins out her bun and swishing her hair she walked down a deserted ally and opened a portal to get back to where she belonged._

_Skipping through the Time Gate happy the disaster was over the gate suddenly shut, trapping Setsuna's hair. With Setsuna being in one time dimension and her hair in another the most logical thing to happen took place. Her long green hair was severed from her head._

*~*End of Flashback*~*

"So that's what happened?" Darien asked.

"Indeed, she cried for a full week and would not leave the Time Gate until her hair grew back." Michelle said.

Haruka stood there with a confused look on her face, "Seriously, I mean it's only hair."

"A girls hair is her pride and joy," Hotaru defended her Setsuna-mama.

"Whatever," Haruka said throwing her hands up and walking back to the living room. Darien and the other two followed the blonde, leaving the greenette to get out from the cupboard, when she was ready to do so, on her own.

"Hm," Darien mused.

"What?" Haruka asked.

"I was just thinking, in all the battles that we have fought in none of the girls has ever lost any hair, not counting a few strands here and there of course, until that battle on Kinmoku where Mina and Yaten lost their hair."

"Y'know, that is odd now that you mention it," Haruka agreed.

"Darien, there is a reason why the other girls and I are so good at dodging," Michelle explained, "we're not dodging to save our lives; we're dodging to save our hair."

"I don't dodge to save my hair," Haruka stated.

"Yes dear but you're different to us other girls," Michelle said.

Haruka and Darien just looked at each other and in unison shrugged.

~*~At Kinmoku Palace*~*

"Where did this monster come from? Will there be another one? Is there a new threat to the universe? And are my people in any further danger? These are all questions I want answered." Kakyuu demanded of the Sailor Scouts and Generals before her.

"From my preliminary scans," Mercury began, "the Youma grew from a small piece that came with us from Earth. So far as we can tell there is no new threat to the universe at this time and my computer is still analysing to see if the Youma has been eliminated completely this time, if it has been fully destroyed then there will be no further danger concerning your people."

"I'd say with what Venus did there's no way that thing is coming back," Jupiter commented receiving nods of agreement from the rest of the group.

Kakyuu's next comment was cut off by Mercury's computer beeping. The scout of water fiddled with the buttons for a few seconds then smiled widely. "Good news the Youma has been completely destroyed."

"That is good to hear," Kakyuu said relieved, "and what of this new transformation Star Healer? Or is it just Star now?"

"I'm not quite sure how this happened m'lady." Star said rather confused.

"If she gets a new transformation does that mean Taiki and I will get new ones too?" Star Fighter asked.

"Doubtful," Zoisite said.

"And what makes you so sure cross-dresser?" Fighter sneered.

"In case you haven't noticed all the scouts that have a soul bond with their loves have gotten a new transformation and seeing as Yaten now has a soul bond with both Ami and myself she has evolved, for lack of a better term, into Sailor Star." Zoisite explained condescendingly.

"Hm," Fighter snorted, "and you really expect me to believe that the pipsqueak is Serena and Darien's kid from the future."

"Actually my parents in the future go by the titles Neo-King Endyimon and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo," Chibi Moon said faking sweetness.

"She's right," Star Maker said.

"Didn't you think this was something I needed to know about?" Fighter rounded on Maker.

"It was more fun when you didn't know," Maker smirked.

"Until you hurt her that is," Moon growled.

Star Fighter gulped and backed away from the rather pissed Sailor Moon.

"Kakyuu, seeing as it's rather late in the day and the battle happened during the time we had planned for packing our things I hope you don't mind us staying on your planet for an extra day," Mars said.

"It is not a problem. You all are more than welcome here anytime." Kakyuu said with a smile.

"If you want we can help in the clean up?" Nephrite offered.

"That's okay, we will be fine to rebuild on our own now that we have the perfect excuse to remodel our city centre. Though thank you for the offer," Kakyuu smiled.

"Well, we should probably get heading back to the mansion," Jadeite yawned.

"Please do not let me keep you from your rest," Kakyuu bowed dismissing them. They all turned to leave apart from Sailor Star. "Is there something you require?"

"Princess Kakyuu, I would like to inform you that I too will be going to Earth with those that I have a soul bond with and will no longer be of your service," Star said rather nervously, unsure of how Kakyuu would react.

"No, you may not go."

"Princess that was not a request, I'm going whether you want me to or not for I will not be separated from the people I love."

Kakyuu then smiled radiantly, "It is good to see you not back down from wanting to go when I said no, it shows you truly do love them and would even face my anger to be with them. I wish you and your lovers all the happiness in your future together."

"Thank you," Star said with tears of happiness.

"I…will…get…you…" Sailor Venus panted out as she chased after Kunzite.

"Not…till…you…calm…down…" Kunzite panted as he ran ahead of her. Luckily for him the blonde was too tired to use her Love Me Chain as a whip for she was only two feet behind him. The Kou Mansion Gates were coming into view ahead of them, by the time they got to the gates they both held onto the bars to keep them from collapsing as they wheezed breathlessly. Laying his sweaty head against the bars Kunzite asked, "You…calmed…down…yet?"

"I'm…still…mad…at…you…" Venus wheezed, "but…I'm…too tired…to…punish…you"

"Then…can we…call a…truce...and…get some…water?" Kunzite asked regaining his breath.

"That would…be…okay I…guess." Venus agreed. She then powered down back to her civilian form. The exhausted pair clung on to one another to stay upright as they made their way to the front door. Opening the door the tired pair fell onto the carpet, with Mina falling on to Kunzite. "Y'know…you stink," Mina informed Kunzite after getting a whiff of him.

"You're not…exactly smelling…of roses…yourself," Kunzite shot back, if wheezing out a sentence in over a minute could be called that.

"Urg. I need…a shower," Mina declared from her sprawled position.

"I'll scrub…your back…if you…scrub mine?" Kunzite offered rising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Deal."

The next day passed in a blur of packing for those in the Kou Mansion. The only one not helping in the packing was Seiya who was called away to help clear the rubble. Surprisingly to the others, Kunzite didn't have a public humiliation to carry out, which left the white haired man in a happy mood, not that most people could tell the difference due to the emotions on his face being unreadable.

Back on Earth, the Outers and Darien had no real desire to watch the events on screen, so they spent their time doing chores in their respective homes. Darien also visited Andrew again, as he was worried the blonde boy might do something drastic, like drink Darien's coffee again. Hotaru finished all her homework and was then put on Setsuna duty for the green-haired woman was still hiding under the stairs.


	34. Chapter 33

**Final Chapter Finally!**

After months of nagging I have managed to get KellyLou to type this up.

Hope everyone enjoyed this fic and will leave reviews.

**Disclaimer : **We don't own Sailor Moon yada yada yada...

* * *

**Chapter 33**

A light breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees in the palace lawn. By the water fountain, a mound of bags was heaped on the ground. Standing in front of those bags were the princesses bound for earth, Yaten, the generals, Princess Kakyuu and Taiki.

"I wish you luck in your teleport and in your future on Earth," Kakyuu bowed to Serena.

"Thank you. May you have luck in your future too," Serena said with a glance to Taiki and back to Kakyuu, who blushed.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Mina. Everyone bound for Earth gave a nod. "Then let's get this show on the road! Venus Eternal Make Up!"

Everyone else followed suit and after bright flashes of light seven the Sailor Scouts stood in their poses. They then formed a circle around the luggage and generals, taking each other's hands, Rei smiled and said, "Let's go home." The girls bowed their heads to concentrate, shouted out their phrases and in a flicker of light they were gone.

*~*On Earth*~*

The sun was still in the process of rising, the beams of light filtered through the trees of Juban Park and streaking the sky pink and orange. Dew was still on the grass and leaves of trees. When the sunlight hit the little drops of water the park sparkled, then in a clearing cosmic winds picked up blowing the droplets away. In the middle of the cosmic winds, in a flicker of light, eleven people appeared along with several luggage bags.

"Yay we're home!" Sailors Moon and Venus shrieked jumping around like idiots.

"About time," came a tired voice from the trees.

"Who's there?" Asked Rei as she and the others took up defensive stances around Sailor Moon.

"Only us," Tuxedo Mask said as he and four others dropped from the trees.

"Endymion!" In the space of time it took to blink Sailor Moon was in his arms getting a long overdue hug.

"Welcome home my love," he said while kissing the top of her head.

"Hey guys!" Venus shouted out to the others who had jumped down.

"Hotaru!" Chibi Moon yelled as she ran with outstretched arms to her friend.

"Rini!" Saturn yelled back and she hugged her friend.

"Prince Endymion…" Kunzite approached nervously, "I…I…" he took a deep breath and kneeled one knee on the ground, the other knee close to his chest. His left hand behind his back the other raised to his left shoulder and his head bowed to the ground, "I am at your service and I accept any punishment for allowing us to be captured and slain by Beryl's forces before we were cloned. I beg of you to forgive me."

Endymion looked at his head general with sad eyes, "Get up Kunzite, there is no punishment to receive, neither is there anything to forgive. Beryl betrayed many people, it was not to be known she was behind the war until it was too late." Moon left his side as he talked to Kunzite to join her future daughter. "We have been given a gift. A second chance at life, it would be best not to fill it with the regrets of our past selves. Though if you still wish to stand by me as my Generals, then I will accept all of you with open arms. If you wish to leave my side and lead your own lives then I will let you go, and wish you luck. The choice is yours."

At the end of his little speech the generals had tears trickling down their cheeks, full of joy knowing that their prince still cared deeply for them. Once Kunzite stood up, his own tears could be seen too. Jadeite rubbed his eyes and called out "Group hug!" Suddenly the four generals pounced on Endymion and hugged him rather tightly.

"Air…need to…breathe…" Endymion called out while turning red. The generals let go and everyone in the clearing started to laugh. The kind of laughing where its splits your sides, make your belly hurt and you can't breathe.

Just then a pink swirl of clouds appeared a few feet away from the group and a person fell from the centre of the mass of pink. That person happened to be a girl around twelve years old and dressed as a Sailor Scout, from what the group could see when she landed in a crouch. The clouds cleared and the new sailor suited soldier stood up. Her uniform was like Rini's and Super Sailor Moon's, although with different colours. Where Moon had blue on her skirt this new Sailor had brown, a brown neckerchief and brown boots reminiscent of Sailor Uranus in their design. The bows on her front and back were a deep green like grass as was her choker. The choker itself had a gold heart on it, matching her gold heart earrings and a gold heart on her bow. Her hair was chocolate brown and braided, falling down to her mid back, the gem on her tiara was brown and her eyes were green. Those eyes were looking over to the assembled group of sailor scouts, generals and an earth prince.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Chibi Moon yelled.

"To take _you_ home dufus!" The unnamed Sailor Scout said patronisingly.

"You know her?" Jupiter asked Chibi Moon.

"Yeah, I know her," Chibi Moon said with a sigh hanging her head.

The unnamed Sailor approached Chibi Moon, "It's time to go home," she said kindly, slinging her arm around Chibi Moons shoulders.

"But Sailor Earth…" Chibi Moon whined.

"No buts little sis, dad's orders. If we can't escape then neither can you."

"But, but-"

"But, but what. Face it baby sis, you had the break that you were needed on, which is why you were able to get away. Now that's over, so it's time to come home."

"Hold on! Baby sis? What the hell?" Mars yelled out.

"Does our prince have a love child with some other woman?" Mercury asked seemingly to no-one.

"WHAT!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Endymion held up his hands in a panicky surrender. "I'm as clueless as you are!" He quickly yelled out fearing what the blonde before him would do to him.

"How could you?" Moon wailed. "I thought you loved me! How could you do this to me? Who is she? Who else are you seeing?"

"I'm not seeing anyone else! You're the only one for me!" Endymion yelled back.

"There has to be." Mercury reasoned. "There is no way you could possibly have two children with Princess Serenity."

"So who is she?" Moon growled.

"Rini, what the hell is mum on about?" Sailor Earth asked.

"Dunno," the pink haired Scout said shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone in the clearing looked towards the pair.

"Hold on, time out." Venus said making a T shape with her hands. "Why are you calling Sailor Moon mum?"

"Because she is my mother." Earth said like she was talking to a three year old, trying to explain the meaning of life.

"Y'know couples can have more than one kid." Chibi Moon said.

"But Sailor Moon can't." Jupiter said.

"The heir to the Silver Crystal can only ever have one child." Mars said.

"And that child is always a girl." Uranus said.

"Does this mean I'm not the heir?" Moon asked worried.

"But mum is the heir to the silver crystal and has more than one kid." Earth said.

"Yeah, and not only that but my sister is the heir to the golden crystal, just like I'm the heir to the sliver one." Chibi Moon said.

"But how is that possible?" Mercury asked.

By this point in time it was noticed by Sailor Earth that Pluto was edging away from the group. Earth called out to the green haired woman. "Puu, didn't you tell them about me?"

"What!" Was yelled out by the group. They then started to close in around Pluto.

"You have some explaining to do." Moon growled dangerously, folding her arms.

"Well, uh…you see…" Pluto gulped in fear. "When the heirs of the gold and silver crystals got together…uh…well…the crystals reacted with each other and…things…happened…"

"What kind of things?" Endymion asked through gritted teeth.

"Well…heirs were needed for both crystals so…the crystals made it possible for Princess Serenity to have more than one child," Pluto finished her explanation.

"How long have you known about this?" Asked Kunzite.

"Since before the fall of the Moon Kingdom." Pluto nervously smiled at the pissed of faces before her. "I…uh…I think I left the oven on." Pluto then turned and ran for her life while the inner scouts, outer scouts, sailor star and the generals chased after her. Luckily she created a portal and managed to escape.

Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion remained in the clearing with their two daughters from the future. "So you really are my daughter too?" Moon asked looking at Earth.

"Yep." Sailor Earth said happily while smiling.

"And your name would be…?" Moon asked fishing for information.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" Earth said with a smirk. Chibi Moon just rolled her eyes at her elder sibling's behaviour.

"Hmm…" Endymion mused. "If the Moon Princesses are all named Serenity or Selene, then the Earth princess would be named Terra or -"

"We really have to get going." Sailor Earth cut off her future father.

"Alright." Chibi Moon huffed. She shuffled her feet a few metres away from her future parents while her sister calmly walked beside her.

"Say bye Rini." Sailor Earth commanded.

"Bye." Chibi Moon dispassionately said. Sailor Earth used the time key and the two rose in the air to the pink clouds swirling above them until they disappeared into a bright light.

"So," Moon asked once the two were gone, "what other names do the Earth Princesses use?"

"Along with Terra there is Demetria and Hermione."

"Hmmm." She said while hugging him. "Let's go home."

*~*At the Gates of Time*~*

Luna was having a nice little nap, where she was playing with a soft ball of string. She may be an advisor to one of the most powerful of kingdoms in the universe, but she was still a cat. Just as she was beginning to be tangled in the string she was jerked awake by a freaked out looking white cat.

"Luna," Artemis hissed, nudging her with his paw looking around in fear, "the turtles are back."

"Artemis," Luna growled, grumpy from being woken, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop drinking Darien's coffee?"

"I can't help it! It tastes so good!"

"You're an idiot."

Suddenly a portal appeared and Sailor Pluto ran through it, the portal quickly closing behind her. She huffed out breathlessly, "_That_ was close!"

The two cats stalked over to her. "I take it everything went well?" Luna asked.

"The monster wasn't completely destroyed but it turned out for the better."

"Are the girls okay?" Artemis asked worried.

"The only casualties are Mina and Yaten's hair."

Both cats gave a sigh of relief. "Now that you're back we shall return to Earth." Luna said.

"Sure, no problem. Any trouble while I was gone?"

"None at all." Artemis informed the Scout of Time.

*~*Crystal Tokyo*~*

"Home sweet home." Sailor Earth said taking a deep breath of the fragrant air. She then let her transformation drop to reveal a light green, sun dress and brown, knee high boots. Chibi Moon also let her transformation drop to reveal one of her favourite outfits from the past, complete with blue bow in one of her buns.

"About time you brought her back." a black-haired boy said. He had blue eyes, looked to be around fifteen years old and was casually dressed for the hot weather.

"Hey big bro." the girls chorused.

"You two timed your arrival just right, mums having a nap as we speak." The boy informed them.

"I'll bet dads happy about that." Princess Hermione said.

"Especially since she's not doing her 'nesting'." the Moon Prince Jericho said, using his fingers for air quotes.

"Tell me honestly you guys." Rini asked. "Was mum like this when she was pregnant with me?"

"No she wasn't." Hermione said. Rini gave a sigh of relief.

"She was worse!" Jericho laughed causing his youngest sister to glare at him. The trio then started laughing. A clock chimed in the distance. "I do so hope that once this Earth Prince is born mum and dad won't have any more kids."

"Fingers crossed." Hermione said as she too did not want to put up with her mother while she was pregnant again.

"So who's up for an early lunch?" Rini asked.

"Me!" Came the reply from both her siblings.

The royal trio then made their way into the palace heading for the one of the best rooms in the large structure, the kitchen.


End file.
